Confia en Mí
by Eliza-Sq
Summary: Todo iba bien hasta que la confianza se rompio, sera que hecharan todo a perder por no poder confiar el uno en el otro, mi aporte para la GF 2016
1. Chapter 1

Confía en Mí

Fanfic Candy Candy Por Elizabeth SQ

 **Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 01**

Albert se encontraba en su despacho terminando de firmar unos documentos, no podía creer que justo ese día se le hubiera pasado el tiempo tan rápido, eran las diez de la noche y seguía ahí; solo esperaba que su princesa no se enojara por llegar tarde a casa; solo un file más y terminaría, y seria libre, por fin se podría ir

Estaba por fin ordenando todo los documentos a un lado de su escritorio para tomar su saco del perchero y enrumbar a casa cuando vio un sobre que se había deslizado bajo la puerta de su oficina, se agacho y curioso lo abrió, dentro había una nota que decía

" _ **Si quieres pasar una noche que nunca olvidaras, te espero en el Marriot, pregunta por Sofía en la recepción, te prometo que será una experiencia inolvidable para los dos, no tardes"**_

Qué demonios? Dijo Albert abriendo la puerta de su oficina para descubrir quien había sido la chistosita que le había dejado ese recado, su secretaria no podía ser, pues Martha acababa de cumplir cincuenta y cinco años el mes pasado, estaba por jubilarse como para andar haciendo ese tipo de gracias, entonces quién?

Ahhhh ya caigo, pensó Albert, seguramente era Archie jugándole una broma por el día de los inocentes, cuando no su sobrino, pero ya se reiría él después cuando lo acusara con Annie, valla que esa parejita era de temer, Archie con sus bromas pesadas y Annie con sus frases en doble sentido, eran sutiles, pero todos sabían cómo se las gastaban cuando querían avergonzar a alguien, ya le había tocado muchas veces calmar las aguas cuando se metían con Candy

Mientras pensaba en eso, iba bajando por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, tendría que manejar rápido si quería llegar a casa antes de la media noche, solo a él se le ocurría venir a trabajar ese día, sabiendo lo que se celebraba al día siguiente, si bien le advirtió la tía Elroy que lo haría ir a todas las fiestas de sociedad si le hacía pasar algún coraje a Candy, por más mínimo que fuera, y porque lo había amenazado con eso, pues por que como dijo la tía abuela "ya que para ti no es castigo dormir en el establo con los caballos, no tengo otra cosa con la cual amenazarte" y valla que la cumpliría, solo esperaba que Candy no este dormida, sino ahí sí estaría perdido, ya que no había poder humano que la despertara

Las calles de chicago iban pasando a su costado, abandono la ciudad y se adentró en la carretera, le faltaba media hora de camino y llegaría a su hogar, si por fin su hogar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras soltaba el nudo de la corbata para sacársela y dejarla en el asiento del copiloto junto con su saco, en cuyo bolsillo descansaba la nota de Archie (según él)

Valla, sí que habían cambiado las cosas, quien hubiera dicho que a sus casi treinta años se encontraría felizmente casado y en espera de la llegada de su primer bebe; si, ahora tenía un hogar, una esposa y pronto un hijo, por fin era feliz, completamente feliz

Albert llego a su mansión, estaciono su auto y tomo sus cosas del asiento de al lado para por fin ingresar a su hogar, pero no se percató de que ese sobre que cargaba en el bolsillo se había caído en trajín; ingreso a su casa, y corrió a su habitación, abrió la puerta despacio y entro sin hacer ruido, dejo el maletín en el suelo y el saco y la corbata en el perchero, se acercó a la cama y retiro el dosel para apreciar a su mujer, sí Candy era su esposa, se veía tan dulce descansando en aquella cama, sus risos regados sobre la almohada, su piel blanca y las pecas de sus hombros, el escote de su bata le permitía ver la redondez de su busto, y su vientre abultado por los 7 meses de embarazo que llevaba lo llenaba de gozo, se acercó su esposa y con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz le dio un beso en los labios, eran justo las doce de la noche, ya había dejado de ser 28 y ahora era 29 de diciembre, cumplían dos años de casados, felizmente casados

Feliz aniversario princesa – le dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla de su amada

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente – amor ya estás aquí – le dijo la pecosa – te estuve esperando pero tu hijo se moría de sueño y me lo contagio – comento la rubia mientras un bostezo le ganaba

Tranquila mi cielo, descansa, ya mañana celebraremos – le respondió su amado arropándola nuevamente

Está bien amor – dijo Candy – feliz aniversario y que sueñes con los angelitos

Contigo mi amor, soñare contigo – finalizo Albert dándole un último beso a su esposa antes de que esa cayera rendida en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente

Albert se levantó y se fue al baño, se aseo y se cambió para dormir, se acostó al lado de su esposa y la abrazo sujetando su vientre de manera protectora, ellos eran su mayor tesoro, y si era necesario hasta con su vida los protegería, con este pensamiento nuestro rubio bello se quedó dormido

El día siguiente era sábado, por lo que no tendría que levantarse temprano, pero si creía que eso sería posible, pues estaba soñando, sintió a su esposa moverse entre sus brazos y abrió sus ojos para observarla, dándose cuenta que un par de esmeraldas lo observaban y que no era el vientre de su esposa lo que estaba sujetando exactamente, sino otra parte de la anatomía de su mujer

Buenos días señor Andrew – saludo Candy de manera sensual, nuestra querida pecosa se había vuelto muy desinhibida en cuando a los juegos de alcoba se refería – espero que le guste lo que toca

La verdad señora Andrew – respondió Albert con dándole un fugaz beso a su mujer – me gustaría estar haciendo otra cosa aparte de tocarla

Valla, valla con usted señor Andrew, creo que no ha escarmentado con las consecuencias de sus constantes travesuras verdad – dijo la rubia apegándose más al cuerpo de su esposo – permítame recordarle que por ser tan travieso es que este angelito viene en camino – finalizo Candy acariciando su vientre

Lo se mi amor, pero creo que más bien nos habíamos tardado – sonrió el rubio, a lo que Candy respondió con más risas por su gracia

Por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche mi amor, estuvimos esperándote todos para cenar, hasta Archie y George estuvieron aquí desde temprano – le reprocho Candy haciendo un puchero

Preciosa - dijo Albert mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la rubia – lo que paso es que justo cuando estaba por salir, llegaron los documentos que he estado esperando desde hace una semana, por el negocio con los Campbell, recuerdas que te conté – cuestiono el güero, a lo que Candy asintió con la cabeza – y pues tenía que revisar esos contratos y dejarlos firmados para hoy no ir a la oficina y que George se encargara solamente de enviarlos

uhmmmmm – dijo Candy – está bien te creo, pero para recompensar que anoche me acosté sin cenar por esperarte, quiero un pastel de chocolate en el desayuno – solicito la pecosa haciendo un gesto de niña chiquita

Amor, sabes bien que no puedes comer dulce tan temprano, el doctor ha dicho que tenemos que cuidar tus niveles de azúcar mi vida – alego el rubio

Pero Albert anoche no he probado bocado por esperarte, además no soy yo quien te lo pide, es el bebé – finalizo la rubia con un puchero

Está bien princesa, sabes que no puedo negarte nada – dijo Albert – ahorita pido que te lo traigan

No, no quiero me lo traigan, quiero lo traigas tú, y también un vaso con leche, tibia por favor – pido la pecosa haciéndole ojitos

Que voy a hacer contigo princesa – dijo Albert levantándose de la cama – pero la culpa la tengo yo por engreírte tanto – finalizo dándole un peso en la nariz a su esposa

Es que Albert tengo que aprovechar, solo me quedan dos meses para que me engrías, luego de que nazca el bebé te olvidaras de mi – dijo Candy haciendo un puchero y con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas

Vamos princesa, sabes que eso no es cierto – hablo Albert dulcemente, acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla con amor, ya le había explicado el doctor que estos cambios de ánimo e inseguridades eran muy comunes en los embarazos y más al tratarse de Candy ya que aparte de ser primeriza sus hormonas y emociones parecían montaña rusa

Lo dices en serio Albert – cuestiono la pecosa

Claro que si princesa, tu sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida, y que este bebe viene a completar nuestra alegría, vamos amor acaso no me crees

Tienes razón amor, discúlpame es que estoy muy emocional estos días, este bebe hace conmigo lo que quiere – respondió Candy regalándole una sonrisa a su esposo

Así me gusta princesa, ya te he dicho que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes – le dijo el rubio – ahora voy por tu pastel y tu leche – finalizo Albert saliendo de la habitación para buscar el pastel y la leche de su esposa

Lejos estaban los dos de imaginar que ese día que había empezado entre miel y hojuelas, terminaría entre vinagre y sal

Inicio de redacción: 21 de Febrero del 2016 - Lima – Perú

Fin de redacción:


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Camila era una mujer hermosa, su cabello rojizo y lacio hasta la cintura, junto con sus voluptuosas curvas y sus hermosos ojos miel con sus largas pestañas

Su sola presencia volvía loco a cualquiera, menos a él, William Albert Andley se había convertido en una obsesión para ella, tenía que tenerlo en su cama a como diera lugar, no le importaba que el rubio estuviera casado ni que la mujer de éste estuviera embarazada, sino que eso lo tomaba como una ventaja

A estas alturas el pobre de William debía estar en una dolorosa abstinencia, lo que la animo a dejar esa nota bajo su puerta invitándolo a pasar una lujuriosa noche de placer, pero se había quedado esperando, vestida, aunque en este caso era mejor desvestida y no alborotada, pues quien debía alborotarle las hormonas esa noche jamás llegó

No podía esperar más, ese día era sábado y pese todo ella tenía que trabajar, era la recepcionista del consorcio Andley, la cara de la empresa, y debía estar a las nueve en punto en su puesto, por lo que con berrinche y todo tuvo que vestirse, peinarse y salir a su trabajo, maldiciendo entre dientes a aquel rubio que una vez más la había despreciado

Camila ya no sabía cómo hacerle notar su presencia, ese monumento de hombre ni siquiera la miraba cuando llegaba a la empresa, y eso no cabía en su cabeza

Como es posible que se desviva por complacer a esa rubia sin gracia teniéndome a mi frente a el – se decía Camila mirándose al espejo

Buenos días Camila – la saludo Martha que acaba de llegar a la empresa

Buen día Matha, como estas? – Respondió al saludo la pelirroja – hoy vendrá el señor Andley a trabajar

Bien Camila gracias, y no, el señor no vendrá hoy, porque la pregunta – cuestiono la mujer mayor

No, pues solo por saber, ya sabes que a veces vienen a preguntar en recepción y no quiero estarte molestando

Ah ok, gracias Camila – dijo la mujer mientras ingresaba al ascensor

A Camila le picaban los dedos por marcar el número privado de William, lo había obtenido de la agenda de Martha cierta tarde cuando la mujer le encargo su bolso en la recepción, sin poder aguantarse más, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de celular de su jefe, esperando que fuese el quien contestara

….

Candy se encontraba en saliendo del baño cuando el celular de su esposo comenzó a sonar, con paso lento y cansado, gracias a su abultado vientre, se dirigió al buro sobre el que descansaba el aparato, esperando que quien llamara no se cansara de timbrar antes de que ella llegara a contestar

La rubia presiono el botón del teléfono para aceptar la llamada, acercando el equipo a su oído y saludar, pero su interlocutora ni siquiera la dejo saludar

Cariño, hoy no vendrás a trabajar por estar con la mustia de tu mujer corazón, te estaré extrañando mucho, y para compensar tu sacrificio de hoy, te prometo otra noche como la que anoche…

Quien es! – Exclamo la rubia sin dejar que la mujer terminara de hablar – vamos dime quien eres habla de una vez

Ahhh, así que tú eres la esposa de Mi William – respondió Camila aprovechando la oportunidad– bueno disfrútalo hoy y mañana, te lo presto nada más para que veas que no soy egoísta, pero desde el lunes volverá a ser mío querida, así que no lo esperes temprano

Eres una mujerzuela, vamos dime tu nombre desgraciada, porque no me dices de una vez quien eres y que quieres con mi esposo

Jajajajaja lo que quiero, creo que ya lo sabes querida, y déjame decirte que sí, muy tu esposo que solo de nombre, porque no le preguntas donde pasa las horas cada vez que llega tarde a casa – esto lo dijo solo para hacer renegar a la pecosa, sin saber que le estaba ligando de pura suerte

No voy a creer nada de lo que digas desgraciada, ya conozco a las mujeres como tú, solo buscan destruir un buen matrimonio, pero te vas a quedar con la ganas, yo confió en mi marido me escuchas

Claro, claro, entonces te dejo esto de tarea, como es que tengo su número personal ah? Vamos piénsalo un poquito, claro si tienes algo de cerebro para hacerlo – finalizo Camila colgando la llamada y dejando a una rubia pecosa hecha un mar de lágrimas y un manojo de nervios

Nuestra querida rubia estaba estática, parada sobre sus pies sin saber qué hacer, el bebé que creía dentro de ella comenzó a moverse trayéndola de regreso a la realidad, soltó el teléfono, que se partió al caer al piso, camino hacia su cama, se puso sus zapatillas, se sujetó el cabello y salió de la habitación como alma en pena, felizmente ya se había vestido y duchado, pero si el cabello húmedo refrescaba sus ideas, bajo las escaleras pesadamente, y para su suerte no había nadie alrededor, estacionado afuera vio el auto de su esposo, tomo las llaves que siempre quedaban en la mesita junto a la puerta y se subió en el, estaba dispuesta a solo dar una vuelta, relajarse, distraerse y volver, dentro de ella sabía que nada de lo que esa mujer le había dicho podía ser cierto, pero la había dejado tan alterada, que necesitaba salir

Coloco las llaves en el arrancador y antes de arrancar volteo a ambos lados para verificar los espejos, fue ahí cuando vio un sobre en el piso, ligeramente escondido bajo el asiento; como pudo se inclinó tratando de hacer el menor movimiento brusco posible, y recogió el sobre

Algo le decía que no era buena idea abrirlo, pero su curiosidad pudo más, estaba dirigido a su esposo, con dedos temblorosos lo abrió y saco la tarjeta

 ** _…"_** ** _Si quieres pasar una noche que nunca olvidaras, te espero en el Marriot, pregunta por Sofía en la recepción, te prometo que será una experiencia inolvidable para los dos, no tardes"…._**

Sus ojos se nublaron inmediatamente, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro compungido por el dolor que aquella nota le había causado, por eso había llegado tarde la noche anterior, por estar con ella, respiro profundo y decidió enfrentar las cosas de una vez y cara a cara, como siempre lo había hecho, abrió la puerta del carro y lentamente bajo de el para regresar a su casa, a paso lento pero seguro, la rubia ingreso con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, justo en ese momento Albert salía de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos

Princesa, pero que tienes – cuestiono el rubio preocupado al ver llorar a su mujer

Desde cuándo Albert? – Dijo la rubia – desde cuando me engañas?

Que? Pero que estás diciendo Candy? – respondió el rubio acercándose a su esposa al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba de él

No me quieras ver la cara de idiota William y dime desde cuando me engañas con la tal Sofía – grito la rubia sin poder contenerse por más tiempo

Amor estas equivocada, no existe nadie más que tú en mi vida Candy

Y esto, que significa esto entonces William – dijo la rubia tirándole la tarjeta que traía en las manos a la cara

Candy, esto es una broma pesada que Archie me hizo ayer por el día de los inocentes preciosa – respondió el rubio sin siquiera mirar el sobre, pues ya sabía de qué se trataba, según el claro

Mientes! – Bramo la rubia – una mujer llamo a tu celular personal preguntando por que no irías a trabajar hoy, diciendo que te extrañaría mucho y que sentía pena por ti ya que tendrías que hacer el gran sacrificio de estar a mi lado William

Que! Eso es imposible Candy, nadie más que tú, mi tía, los chicos (refiriéndose a sus sobrinos), George y Martha tienen ese número amor

Pues eso no me consta, lo que si me consta es que esa mujer te llamo y ahora encuentro esto escondido debajo del asiento de tu auto, dime que quieres que piense William

Que gritos son estos? – pregunto la tía Elroy bajando de las escaleras, pues los gritos de los rubios se escuchaban por toda la casa

William me engaña tía – dijo Candy entre sollozos – una mujer llamo a su celular personal y me dijo que disfrutara de él hoy y mañana por que desde el lunes el seria de ella y que no me sorprendiera cuando llegue tarde como lo ha venido haciendo todos estos días, y encima encuentro una nota de una fulana llamada Sofía citándolo en el Marriot para hacer no sé qué porquerías

William, es eso cierto – cuestiono Elroy a su sobrino

Claro que no, la nota ya te dije que es una broma de Archie princesa, y de esa mujer que llamo no sé nada, vamos Candy, mírame, mírame bien y dime si me crees capaz de engañarte preciosa

Yo.. – balbuceo la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos de su esposo, y cuando iba a responder, bajo su mirada pues un líquido tibio se derramaba entre sus piernas – oh por dios! – exclamo la rubia – creo que rompí fuente

Continuará...

...

Espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo, les prometo que subiré un capitulo diario al menos hasta que llegue al capitulo 28, jejeje de ahí si no se, es que estoy algo corta de tiempo...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chidamami, Stormaw, La Castaaneda, mercedes, Jane; espero que me sigan acompañando en esta y en las otras historias que ya andan rondando mi loca cabecita, besos a todas y nos leemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 03**

Albert se despabilo de inmediato, dejando todo el tema de la discusión a un lado y tomando a su esposa entre sus brazos, llevando al auto para enrumbar al hospital

\- Llama al doctor Richardson tía, que nos esté esperando en emergencia – ordeno el rubio mientras salía de la casa

\- Claro hijo, no te preocupes – respondió la dama conteniendo los nervios que se estaban apoderando de ella

\- Todo va a salir bien princesa, ya lo veras – le decía el güero bello a su adorada pecosa al oído con voz dulce

\- Lo sé Albert, lo sé – confirmaba la rubia, olvidando por completo la discusión que estaban sosteniendo hace unos instantes, su instinto de madre le dictaba que en ese momento lo más importante era su bebé, después habría tiempo para lo demás

El rubio coloco a la pecosa dulcemente en el asiento del copiloto, asegurándola con el cinturón antes de cerrar la puerta y ocupar su lugar frente al volante, encendió el carro y presiono el botón de llamada en manos libres que tenía el auto, busco el número de George y presiono marcar

\- Buenos días William, dime que puedo hacer por ti – saludo el interlocutor del rubio

\- Ni tan buenos George, hazme un favor quieres, averigua quien ha llamado a mi celular personal esta mañana – pidió el rubio mientras conducía rumbo al hospital

\- Claro William – confirmo el moreno – todo está bien, te escuchas alterado – cuestiono George por teléfono, sin saber que estaba en el altavoz

\- No amigo, no todo está bien, en estos momentos voy rumbo al hospital, Candy ha roto fuente por una discusión que hemos sostenido gracias a que algún gracioso decidió llamar para alterar a mi esposa

\- Como? Pero ella está bien verdad – pregunto el pelinegro con una preocupación sincera en su voz

\- Pues algo alterada con todo esto, pero lo hablaremos después quieres, solo averíguame lo que te pido y por favor toma las medidas correspondientes está bien

\- Como tú digas William, y por favor mantenme al tanto de lo que pase, está bien, tú sabes cómo queremos a Candy en casa

\- Si George, tranquilo cualquier cosa te aviso, y no le digas nada a Dorothy aun, tampoco es bueno que se altere en su estado

\- Gracias por preocuparte por ella, pero ahora, lo más importante es tu mujer y tu hijo, así que lo demás déjamelo a mí estamos, y ya cuelga y maneja con cuidado ok, hablamos luego

\- Gracias amigo, hablamos después, te mantendré informado – dijo el rubio terminando la llamada

\- Por qué hiciste eso Albert – cuestiono la rubia a su lado mientras hacía gestos de dolor

\- Hacer que Candy – respondió el rubio

\- Eso – dijo señalando el teléfono la rubia – llamar a George y ponerlo al tanto de nuestros problemas maritales

\- A ver preciosa, ni lo estoy poniendo al tanto de nuestros problemas maritales ni nada por el estilo, lo que he hecho es poner al tanto a mi mejor amigo y mano derecha de un problema de seguridad, porque si cualquiera puede acceder así de fácil a mi numero personal, que puedo esperar después, que atenten contra ti, nuestro hijo o alguien de mi familia

\- No lo había pensado así – reconoció su mujer mientras con sus manos apretaba fuertemente el asiento en el cual iba, acto que no pasó desapercibido por su esposo

\- Preciosa solo te pido que estés tranquila, ya casi llegamos al hospital – pidió el rubio con ternura – solo aguanta un poco más cariño, pronto los doctores te ayudaran y tendremos a nuestro bebé con nosotros

\- Albert.. Yo… AHHHHHHH – grito la rubia de dolor pues ya no podía aguantar más – apúrate por favor me duele demasiado

\- Voy lo más rápido que puedo princesa, solo un poco mas

\- Tu hijo ya quiere nacer Albert, presiona el acelerador ahora

El rubio obedeció metiendo a fondo el pie en el acelerador y dejando su manera premeditada y segura de manejar para otro momento, en menos de dos minutos llegaron al hospital, donde ya los estaban esperando con la silla de ruedas para Candy en la puerta

\- Señor Andley, buenos días – saludo el doctor ayudando a Candy a sentarse en la silla para que la enfermera se la lleve a sala de inmediato

\- Doctor por favor ayude a mi esposa, esta con mucho dolor, y este se ha incrementado hace unos minutos – pidió el rubio completamente tenso por la situación, pues sabía que no podía hacer nada en esa situación, más que acompañar a su mujer y estar ahí para ella

\- Tranquilícese señor Andley, su mujer lo necesita ahora, usted es su apoyo en estos momentos así que tiene que darle fuerzas no preocuparla

\- Tiene razón doctor, es solo que esta situación me sobrepasa, ver a mi esposa así, además de que faltaban dos meses

\- Bueno calma, entrare a revisarla y lo mantendré informado, mientras tanto valla a recepción a llenar las formas necesarias para el internamiento de su esposa – ordeno el doctor antes de cruzar la puerta donde se encontraba Candy

El rubio se dirigió a la recepción, a hacer lo que el médico le había dicho, cuando su celular de trabajo sonó

\- Bueno – saludo el rubio serio

\- Tío, como está la gatita – cuestiono un joven que no era otro que Archie

\- Contigo quería hablar, sabes lo que tu bromita ha causado Archie – acuso el rubio saliéndose de sus casillas, el que siempre era un hombre tranquilo y justo, ni si quiera le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda a su sobrino, para él, Archie era el culpable, quien había iniciado todo este lio, claro y su mujercita debía de ser quien llamo a su celular para gastarles otra broma, si todo encajaba

\- Tío de que me hablas, que broma

\- No te hagas el inocente Archie que sé muy bien que fuiste tú, quien más podría dejar ese tipo de notas debajo de mi puerta, y como se le ocurre a tu mujer llamar a mi celular personal para decirle no sé qué sandeces a Candy

\- Tío yo entiendo que estés alterado por todo lo que está pasando, la tía Eloy nos llamó para decirnos que Candy se encontraba mal, con respecto a la nota y la llamada te juro que no sé de qué me hablar, Annie y yo hemos pasado la noche en la clínica, porque le vino una crisis de asma ayer luego de salir de tu casa donde te estuvimos esperando con Candy para cenar

\- Entonces, si no fuiste tú, quien demonios fue – cuestiono el rubio más para sí que para su sobrino

En ese momento logro escuchar que su nombre estaba siendo mencionado por los parlantes del hospital, solicitando su presencia de inmediato en el área de maternidad, colgando el rubio el teléfono de inmediato, sin siquiera despedirse para comenzar a correr por los pasillos del hospital con dirección al área mencionada

Continuará...

Para mi estimada TANIA FRIAS, no te enojes conmigo ok

Gracias a todas por seguir este fic, nos leemos al rato


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 04**

Albert llego justo a tiempo, pues Candy estaba siendo ingresada a sala de operaciones, su situación se había complicado y debían operar de inmediato si deseaban salvar la vida del bebé y la de ella también

\- Princesa, todo va a estar bien amor – decía el rubio mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada esposa justo antes de que se la llevaran

\- Albert si algo llegara a suceder, que salven a nuestro hijo, por favor amor, no permitas que nada le pase a nuestro bebé

\- Shuuu… no pienses en eso ahora princesa, debes estar tranquila mi amor, todo se va a solucionar, veras que cuando tengamos a nuestro pequeño con nosotros esto no será más que un amargo recuerdo, solo te pido que confíes en mí, mi amor, tu sabes que jamás haría algo para dañarte, mi hijo y tú son lo más sagrado que tengo princesa

\- Te amo Albert, lo que paso en la mañana lo hablaremos cuando todo esto pase amor, y claro que confío en ti mi cielo, siempre confiare en ti…

\- Es hora- dijo el doctor abriendo las puertas de la sala de operaciones – lo mantendremos informado señor Andley

Y la camilla que llevaba sus más valiosos tesoros desapareció detrás de esas amplias puertas, el rubio cayó de rodillas sin poder contener más el miedo que lo invadía, sus lágrimas rodaron silenciosamente por su rostro, todo el poder que tenía, todo el dinero que poseía, los contactos, la gente que conocía, nada de eso le servía ahora, la vida de su mujer y su hijo de debatía dentro de esa sala y él no podía hacer nada, una mano se apoyó en su hombro y el lentamente levanto la cabeza, era George que lo miraba comprensivamente y le extendía la otra mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

\- Tengo noticias sobre lo que me pediste en la mañana William, levántate amigo tomate este café, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

\- Esta bien George, gracias – dijo el rubio levantándose y recibiendo la bebida que le extendía el moreno – y bien, que averiguaste

\- William, primero que nada, dime qué relación tienes con Camila

\- Camila? Que Camila? – respondió sinceramente el rubio tratando de ubicar a la muchacha, sabía que la conocía pero no recordaba de donde, en ese momento su cabeza estaba hecha un laberinto

\- Camila Maxwell, la recepcionista de la empresa – informo el moreno a su amigo como para refrescarle la memoria

-Ahhh esa Camila, bueno pues es la recepcionista como bien lo has dicho

\- Pero tú y ella tienen algo William, mira somos amigos, y aunque no compartiría el hecho de que busques fuera de tu hogar lo que tu mujer por su estado de repente no te ha podido dar últimamente, pues lo entendería

\- George! Por favor – exclamó el rubio ofendido – no sé si tú si lo harías ni me interesa saberlo, pero yo amo y respeto a mi mujer y por unos meses que este en abstinencia no me voy a morir amigo, con un par de duchazos fríos se me pasa

\- Fiuuuuu – dejo salir el aire el moreno – me dejas más tranquilo, sinceramente no podía creer todo lo que esa mujercita ha dicho, pero tenía que preguntártelo

\- Que mujercita? A quien te refieres? –

\- A quien más va ser William, a Camila, fue ella la que llamo hoy a tu celular personal, la muy tonta lo hizo desde el teléfono de la empresa

\- Queeee! Pero por qué demonios hizo eso – exclamo el rubio, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida, desprecio hacia una mujer

\- Y eso no es todo, también fue ella quien te cito ayer, hizo una reservación en el Marriot a nombre de Sofía, que es su segundo nombre

\- Pero que es lo que esa mujer está buscando, acaso cree que sería tan imbécil como para poner en riesgo mi matrimonio por una aventura

\- Pues según ella, tú le has dado pie a eso, pues siempre le coqueteas y la acosas en el trabajo llamándola constantemente

\- George bien sabes que eso es mentira, felizmente trabajas conmigo como para haberlo constatado por ti mismo, a las justas y hablo con Martha y eso porque ella es mi secretaria, ya que todo lo trato directamente contigo o con Archie

\- Yo lo se William, pero entonces por qué esa mujer se llena la boca en decir todo eso, cuando fui a cuestionarla porque te había llamado a tu celular personal y como había conseguido el número, me dijo que tú se lo habías dado y que te llamo para decirte que anoche había llegado bien a su casa después del encuentro que tuvieron

\- Eso es imposible, estuve trabajando hasta tarde ayer, felizmente hay cámaras en la empresa que lo pueden comprobar, procediste con ese asunto verdad George

\- Obviamente William, para estas horas ya debe de haber firmado su carta de renuncia y también un documento de confidencialidad donde queda totalmente prohibida de hablar de ti y su supuesta relación contigo a cualquier medio, aparte he puesto una demanda en el juzgado pidiendo una orden de alejamiento para ti y tu familia

\- Bien George, pero aparte de eso también quiero que la mantengas vigilada, no deseo que esa mujer le haga daño a mi familia, no quiero más sorpresitas de este tipo, además necesitare un par de asistentes capacitados para manejar la empresa ayudando a Archie

\- Y eso porque William – cuestiono George curioso

\- Porque acabo de decidir que en cuanto el doctor lo autorice, Candy, mi hijo y yo nos mudaremos a Inglaterra, desde allá manejare los negocios de la familia, quiero alejar a Candy de todo esto y de cualquier cosa que pueda suceder, no estaré tranquilo hasta descubrir la razón que orillo a esa mujer a hacer todo esto

\- Y si solo es porque está obsesionada contigo William, no se tal vez está loca o que se yo

\- Pues, si es así, no parare hasta que consigamos una orden para meterla en una casa de reposo, así tenga que ser yo quien la pague, no me interesa, pero no quiero exponer a mi familia George, de ninguna manera lo hare, suficiente ha sido el daño que ha causado hoy, mi mujer se encuentra en estos momentos trayendo al mundo a mi hijo, que debía llegar en dos meses aun, te imaginas si hay consecuencias con la salud de alguno de los dos

\- Te entiendo William, se hará como tú digas – confirmo el moreno, pensando que tendría que mandar a investigar a Camila, era muy raro que una mujer actuara así de la nada – bueno entonces me retiro, tengo mucho que hacer para dejar todo listo, tal y como lo deseas

\- Gracias amigo, ah por favor consígueme otro celular con un número diferente para mi uso personal, ya sabes qué hacer con la seguridad de ese nuevo número, que nadie que no sean tú, Archie, la tía y mi esposa lo tenga, tendré que cerrar más el círculo por ahora

\- Entendido William, y tú mantenme al tanto de cómo sale todo con Candy y tu bebé por favor, estaremos a la espera de cualquier noticia ok

\- Gracias amigo, gracias por todo – dijo el rubio sinceramente extendiéndole la mano a George

\- No hay nada que agradecer William – dijo el moreno abrazando a su amigo – para eso estamos verdad – finalizo rompiendo el abrazo y encaminándose a la salida, dejando al rubio metido en sus pensamientos nuevamente

CONTINUARÁ...

Buenas horas chicas bellas, aqui les dejo un cap mas de esta historia, se que los capitulos van a ser un poquito mas cortos, por no decir bastante mas cortos, pero tratare de compensarlas subiendo uno diario...

Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y saber sus opiniones, porfis no me manden muchos tomatazos, no me gusta el ketchup jejejee besos preciosas nos leemos mañana


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 05**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, treinta minutos, una hora, dos horas, tres horas y aun no tenía noticias de su mujer, la desesperación se estaba adueñando de él, su rostro denotaba el cansancio y la angustia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ya había ido unas veinte veces a la recepción tratando de obtener alguna información acerca de la salud de su mujer, pero solo recibía un "debe esperar a que el doctor salga" como respuesta, estaba por ir una vez más a la recepción cuando la puerta que estaba vigilando por fin se abrió

\- Señor Andley – dijo el galeno con el rostro cubierto de sudor, quitándose la mascarilla y los guantes – su hijo está sano, pero por su tamaño y el tiempo de gestación, deberá quedarse en la incubadora hasta que sus pulmones estén lo suficientemente fuertes

\- Gracias doctor – respondió el rubio soltando un suspiro – y mi esposa, ella como esta, a qué hora podré verla - cuestiono Albert impaciente

\- Bueno la señora en estos momentos está en observación – indicó el médico como respuesta – tuvo un alza de presión cuando la estábamos operando, nada de cuidado, pero prefiero prevenir algún problema futuro

\- Pero ella está bien verdad – cuestiono el rubio inseguro ante la respuesta que había recibido por parte del galeno

\- Tranquilícese señor Andley – hablo el medico tranquilamente – es solo un alza de presión, sino que a veces por esta causa se presentan problemas que pueden acabar en un estado de coma, o un derrame cerebral, por eso es que prefiero tenerla en constante observación, al menos por las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas, le recomiendo que valla a ver a su hijo y luego a su mujer, ese bebé es muy fuerte, pero también lo necesita

\- Tiene usted razón doctor, mi hijo y mi mujer me necesitan fuerte para ellos

\- Así es hombre, vamos arriba esos ánimos que acaba de ser padre – comentó Richardson con real alegría

\- Es cierto doctor, soy padre – afirmo Albert con una sonrisa en los labios y un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, se despidió del médico y se dirigió a los cuneros a conocer a su hijo antes de entrar a ver a su adorada pecosa

En el camino Albert iba asimilando la idea de que ya se había convertido en padre, amaba a ese pequeño ser sin siquiera conocerlo y ahora que lo conocería, estaba seguro que ese pedacito de vida se convertiría en su razón de ser, junto con su madre.

Con cada paso que daba se iba formando una imagen del rostro de su hijo en su cabeza, tratando de adivinar como serían los ojos de su hijo, de qué color los tendría, tendría el cabello lacio u ondulado, habría heredado las pecas de su madre, tantas preguntas que tenía en su mente, tantas imágenes jugando con él y con la apariencia de su bebé, tantas cosas, pero nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando lo vio a través del vidrio que lo separaba de los cuneros

Se acercó lentamente al vidrio de aquella ventana, una enfermera lo vio a través del vidrio y salió para preguntarle el apellido del bebe al que buscaba, cuando Albert le hubo dicho su apellido la enfermera le regalo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza volviendo entrar a la habitación, se dirigió a la derecha del salón y cuidadosamente acerco una incubadora hasta la ventana para que su padre lo pudiese observa

El pequeño que descansaba dentro de esa caja transparente se veía tan frágil, tan delicado, tan chiquito, si llegaba a los cuarenta centímetros era mucho, estaba echado boca abajo, con la cabecita de lado, la piel de sus manos se transparentaba, tenía los deditos cerrados hechas puñito, y en su cabecita una pequeña pelusa rubia se asomaba, en verdad era mágico verlo, era su hijo quien estaba ahí, deseaba cargarlo, besarlo, hablarle, decirle cuanto lo amaba, que era lo mejor que había hecho en la vida, que con el solo hecho de que este vivo ya se sentía orgulloso de él, no se aguantó las ganas y toco el vidrio nuevamente para que la enfermera se acercara, la muchacha volvió a salir preguntándole que deseaba

\- Por favor señorita, puedo tocar a mi hijo, sé que por su estado no puedo cargarlo, pero al menos podría tocarlo, hablarle un momento, decirle cuanto lo amo y lo orgulloso que estoy de él por seguir luchando aun siendo tan chiquito

La enfermera se conmovió ante las palabras de ese padre, normalmente veía a padres felices, pero algo lo hacía a este especial, no sabía qué, pero le agradaba

\- Solo por cinco minutos – permitió la enfermera – hoy es necesario que este todo el día en la incubadora, pero ya mañana podrá salir por unos diez minutos mientras lo alimentamos, y luego de una semana si todo está bien podrá llevárselo, eso sí, siguiendo todas las indicaciones del médico y con los cuidados pertinentes

\- Muchas gracias señorita – respondió el rubio, agradeciendo la información, mientras se ponía la bata, guantes y demás accesorios que la enfermera le entregaba

La muchacha lo guio hasta la incubadora donde se encontraba su pequeño retoño, mostrándole como abrir las ventanillas para introducir sus manos y pudiera tocar a su bebe

La sensación que experimento el rubio cuando lo toco, no tenía igual, nunca en su vida había sentido dicha tan grande, era como si su corazón reconociera el pequeño corazón de su hijo y lo hiciera suyo a la vez, era inexplicable; Albert adoro con la mirada a su hijo, acariciando delicadamente su cabecita, dirigiéndole palabras tiernas y contándole todo lo que harían cuando estuviera un poco más grande; la enfermera oía y miraba embelesada el amor que este hombre le prodigaba a su hijo, ese niño era muy afortunado, había nacido con un pan bajo el bazo y con un ángel en casa, pues eso parecía ese rubio, un ángel bajado del cielo

\- Señor – llamo la enfermera – ya tiene que retirarse

\- Oh, está bien, gracias – dijo el rubio sacando sus manos de la incubadora y despidiéndose de su hijo amorosamente

\- Puede volver en unas cuatro horas que le tocara comer al bebé, si lo desea

\- Muchas gracias señorita, aquí estaré – afirmo el orgulloso padre

\- Dígame, ya tiene nombre – cuestiono la enfermera – es para la ficha medica – completo señalando la tablilla que llevaba en las manos

\- Bueno, teníamos uno pensado con su madre, pero prefiero hablarlo primero con mi esposa, ella es mejor para estas cosas – respondió el rubio saliendo de la habitación junto con la enfermera que lo había acompañado

\- Entiendo, bueno quedo a la espera de que me lo indique cuando ya lo tenga

\- Claro, y otra vez muchas gracias

\- No hay de que señor, es mi trabajo

El rubio le regalo una sonrisa a la dama, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a ver a su esposa, tenía que contarle como era su pequeño hijo, conociendo como conocía a su amada, debía de estar impaciente por saber de su bebé

CONTINUARÁ...

Chicas bellas, aqui cumpliendo con ustedes, me reporto con otro capitulo mas, debo confesar que casi no lo subo y es que mi internet esta mas lento que una tortuga con una pata rota...

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, disfruto mucho leyendolos, espero que me sigan escribiendo, mañana les subo un capitulo mas ok, besos y buenas noches


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 06**

Candy estaba desesperada en su habitación, había despertado de la anestesia hace una media hora y desde ese momento nada la tenía tranquila, quería ver a su hijo, tenerlo en sus brazos, besarlo, abrazarlo, protegerlo, no le importaba su salud, su presión ni nada de lo que el médico le había explicado, ella solo quería estar cerca de su bebé, pero nadie se apiadaba de ella y se lo traía o la llevaba a verlo, estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche de aquellos que solo ella sabía dar, cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta, dio el pase entre sollozos ahogados, pues su corazón estaba estrujado por el dolor y la pena de no tener a su angelito junto a ella

Albert escucho la voz sollozante de su amada cuando le dio el pase, y se preocupó por ella, paso a la habitación y su mirada se fijó en el rostro de su amada princesa

\- Albert! – llamo la rubia sin poder contener más las lágrimas que ya pugnaban por salir y estirando sus brazos para que su esposo la consolara

\- Que pasa princesa – respondió el rubio acercándose a la cama de su esposa y abrazándola tiernamente

\- Es que nadie me dice nada de Anthony y yo sé que él me necesita, tengo que estar a su lado, pero nadie me entiende ni me dejan ir….

\- Así que Anthony eh – dijo el güero mirando a su esposa a los ojos con una mirada serena y una sonrisa de medio lado – creí que elegiríamos el nombre juntos princesa

\- Bueno si, pero acaso no es bonito – refuto la rubia con un puchero

\- Si mi amor, es hermoso, así que ese será al nombre de nuestro hijo, Anthony Andley White, suena bien, me gusta

\- ya vez, tengo buen gusto, pero dime amor, ya lo viste, está bien, tiene sus deditos completos, los contaste…

\- Calma Candy, tranquila, Anthony está bien, es algo pequeño y debe estar en la incubadora por ahora, pero es porque aún le faltaban dos meses para nacer, después de eso, él está bien, justo vengo de verlo en los cuneros preciosa

\- Y de qué color son sus ojos, vamos Albert dime, cuéntame como es nuestro hijo, el doctor no me deja levantarme para ir a verlo – informo la rubia con tristeza

\- Es que usted mi bella dama, debe cuidarse para recuperarse pronto, nuestro hijo te necesita fuerte y sana princesa, sino como vas a alimentarlo para que el también crezca sano y fuerte

\- Tienes razón amor, pero es que yo quiero conocerlo, mi corazón esta estrujado porque mi pequeño está lejos de mí y yo lo quiero a mi lado

\- Te entiendo princesa, pero ahora debes descansar y recuperarte ok – dijo el rubio besando la frente de su esposa – además aún tenemos una conversación pendiente pequeña

\- Albert… yo.. No quiero hablar de eso…. – dijo la rubia volteando la mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación

\- Pero yo si amor, lo que menos quiero es que la confianza que tienes en mí se vea resquebrajada por laguna duda que quede rondando en tu cabecita princesa

\- Albert yo sé que reaccione mal, pero es que la inseguridad se apodero de mí, no fue que dudara de ti ni del amor que me tienes, sino que me sentí tan poquita cosa para ti, me sentía fea y gorda por el embarazo, tan poco atractiva para ti, y encima que nuestra vida íntima dejo de existir desde hace unas semanas, pues yo, supuse que todo lo que esa mujer dijo era cierto, pero luego en el auto entre en razón y solo deseaba salir para calmarme, pero entonces apareció esa bendita nota, y me cegué, yo, me llene de celos de solo pensar que alguien más pudiera estar compartiendo la cama contigo, amor, perdóname, entiéndeme yo, no sé, estaba afectada por todo, no sé qué me paso

\- Candy, tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonar ni que entender preciosa, yo hubiera reaccionado igual o peor, y mira que no estoy embazado ni lo estaba, te comprendo princesa, todo me acusaba y si a eso le sumamos los cambios hormonales, lo susceptible que estabas y la bendita nota que encontraste en el auto, pues hace dudar a cualquiera

\- Entonces no estás enojado…

\- No tendría por qué estarlo amor, y menos contigo, este ha sido solo un mal episodio en nuestras vidas, algo que debemos evitar que pase en el futuro, por el bien de nuestro matrimonio, de nuestra familia, de nuestro hijo mi amor

\- Tienes razón amor… - dijo la rubia mordiendo su labio inferior, acción que no paso desapercibida para el rubio

\- Dime Candy, que es lo que quieres preguntar amor, no tengo nada que ocultar

\- Es que… yo sé que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero…. Te molestaría contarme que es lo que en verdad paso, ósea por que la mujer que te llamo tenía tú numero privado, quien es, que es lo que quiere o lo que quería lograr con el show que armo

\- Bueno, que es lo que quiere o lo que quiso, no lo sé, pero debes de conocerla, se trata de Camila, la recepcionista de la empresa

-Queee! – Exclamo la rubia sorprendida – pero porque, no entiendo

\- Ni yo amor, solo sé que o está obsesionada o está loca, pero yo con esa mujer no tengo, no he tenido ni tendré nada, además que ya le di órdenes a George de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla lo más lejos posible de todos nosotros, sobre todo de ti y de Anthony

Mientras la pareja conversaba de lo sucedido con Camila, afuera de la habitación, ya iban llegando las visitas que venían a conocer al heredero de los Andley, y es que Elroy al no tener noticias por parte de su sobrino, decidió llamar a la clínica, donde le informaron de que ya Candy había dado a Luz a un varón, y que pese a las complicaciones presentadas, ambos se encontraban fuera de peligro

La dama, ni ociosa ni perezosa se encargó de avisar a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, para juntos ir a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, quedando de encontrarse en una hora en el hospital

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno chicas bellas, aqui les subo uno mas...

Se que esta muy cortito jejeje pero no sean malitas y comprendanme un pokito el tiempo me falta, bueno diganme que les va pareciendo la historia, les gusta? que piensan de Camilita? tan linda la muchacha jejejeje y aun no vamos ni en la mitad, asi que tenemos lagartona para rato jejejeje

Besos chicas nos leemos mañana


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE VOCABULARIO SUBIDO DE TONO, ABSTENERSE A LEER SI SON DEMASIADO SENSIBLES

 **Capítulo 07**

En el estacionamiento del corporativo Andley se veía a una figura femenina terminando de guardar las cajas con sus pertenencias, ya que luego de la dichosa llamadita que le realizo a su jefe, no tardaron en echarla de lo que había sido hasta esa mañana su trabajo.

Pero la única culpable era ella, claro por tonta, por sonsa, por idiota, estúpida, y no sé cuántos apelativos más, pero es que había estado tan cerca de lograr su objetivo, por lo que se había enterado, su jefe y su esposa habían terminado discutiendo, pero a la muy mustia de su mujer, se le ocurre romper fuente y terminar con el altercado en ese mismo instante, y claro con lo caballero y preocupado que era su jefe pues no le quedo de otra que correr tras su mujercita…

En estas cavilaciones andaba Camila, cuando sintió que su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón…

\- Demonios – exclamo la pelirroja al reconocer el número – Bueno – saludo Camila a su interlocutor

\- Camila querida, como has estado? – le respondieron el saludo

\- No tan bien como tú querida Elisa, ya que por seguir tus consejos me acaban de despedir – respondió Camila a su muy querida amiga

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – cuestiono la dama demandantemente

\- Pues lo que oyes queridita, que me despidieron, seguí tu consejo y hoy llame al cuerazo que tienes por tío para calentarle la oreja, pero me contesto la desabrida de su mujer, y al parecer, con todo lo que le dije la mande al hospital, porque del coraje rompió fuente, así que a estas alturas la guedeja esa ya debe haber parido al bastardo de su hijo

\- Pero eres idiota o retrasada – bramo la mujer a través del teléfono – jamás te dije que llamaras a mi tío y mucho menos que causaras tremendo embrollo, la idea era que te le metieras en la cama y no que armes un show, que parte de eso no entendiste….

\- Te me vas calmando Elisa que no te permito

\- Tú a mí me permites todo estúpida, entendiste, o es que ya se te olvido que desde la ropa que usas hasta el auto que manejas lo compraste con el dinero que te pague por adelantado para que te convirtieras en la amate de mi tío, y mira lo que saco, una idiota que se cree sus propias mentiras… noooo pero más idiota he sido yo al creerte todo lo que me has dicho sin cerciorarme de nada, porque me imagino que eso de "hay Elisa esta noche iré a cenar con tu tío", o el "hoy me mando flores" no son más que ensoñaciones tuyas verdad Camila

\- Elisa yo….

\- Verdad! Claro pero como pude creer en una gata regalada como tú, pero es que cuando una quiere algo bien hecho una misma lo tiene que hacer, se acabó Camila, hasta aquí llego nuestro trato, y pobre de ti que le cuentes a alguien que tienes que ver conmigo, porque no la cuentas queridita, entendiste, mucho cuidado con lo que digas, y más te vale que te desaparezcas y no te me vuelvas a cruzar, por que donde te vea veras de lo que es capaz un Leagan

\- Elisa por favor, que voy a hacer ahora, me acabo de quedar sin trabajo, dame una oportunidad más, te puedo ayudar en lo que desees

\- Pues para la amante de mi tío ya no te necesito, ese plan está echado a perder, además de que ya nació el nuevo heredero de la familia….

\- Elisa que estás pensando?

\- Pues, no sé podría ser que ese pequeño sea secuestrado, y por obra y arte del destino termine muerto, que se yo, el chiste es desaparecerlo, luego cuando estén destrozados por la perdida, consolar a mi tío y ser yo quien le de ese heredero…

\- Elisa, una cosa es meterse con tu tío y la mustia de su mujer, y otra muy diferente dañar a un ser indefenso, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer

\- Tienes razón Camila, estoy hablando de cólera, no te preocupes queridita, ya te llamre cuando se me ocurra algo – respondió Elisa al notar el rechazo a su plan en las palabras de su amiga

\- Estas segura que no harás nada de eso verdad Elisa? – cuestiono la ex recepcionista

\- Ya te dije que no Camila, y ya no me estés molestando quieres, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, así que chausito te llamo después – dijo Elisa y colgó el teléfono, pensando aunque no sería mala idea lo que había pensado, si ella se convirtiera en la madre del heredero del clan, seria intocable, no sería la esposa, pero estaría por encima de Candy…

\- No es una mala idea, nada mala – se dijo Elisa en voz alta con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras salía del estudio rumbo a su habitación

Por la premura y concentración con la que Elisa salió del estudio, no se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado oyendo su conversación, y aunque no tenía todos los datos, pues no sabía que había respondido el interlocutor de su hermana, si sabía algunas cosas

Primero, que Elisa no había cambiado ni lo haría a pesar de que fingía muy bien delante de todos, y pensar que él también había creído en su cambio

Segundo, que la persona con la que hablo no estaba de acuerdo por lo último que escucho decir a su hermana, tenía que encontrar a la tal Camila

Tercero, debía evitar a toda costa que Elisa llevara a cabo su plan, tenía que poner al tanto a su tío, era hora de demostrar el agradecimiento y la lealtad que sentía por su tío y por Candy, ellos fueron los únicos que creyeron en él, cuando todo paso, ahora era el momento de devolverles el favor.

En buen momento había llegado la propuesta de Stear para volver a Chicago a apoyar a Archie, no le diría nada a su hermana, aunque el había planeado celebrar con ella que las puertas del consorcio se le abrían, era mejor que ella no lo supiera, podría utilizarlo para sus planes, entro al estudio y tomo el teléfono, se comunicaría con Stear de inmediato, lo pondría al tanto de su respuesta y luego, durante el viaje le contaría lo que escucho, era mejor ir uniendo fuerzas

Mientras que Niel iba armando un plan de contingencia en caso de que a su hermana se le ocurriese hacer tremenda estupidez; en Chicago, dentro de un auto, en la cochera del corporativo Andley; una mujer se debatía entre seguir con su estúpida obsesión por un hombre que jamás seria suyo, pues a leguas se veía que amaba infinitamente a su mujer; o por primera vez en su vida, hacer algo por el bienestar de alguien más, sin esperar nada a cambio

Camila, sabía que la idea de Elisa, no se quedaría solo en eso, la conocía demasiado bien como para no preocuparse, además, ese bebe no tenía la culpa de nada, si ella se decía a si misma amar al señor William Andley, entonces debía amar también a ese bebe que era una extensión de el; por otro lado estaba su esposa, la mujer que le había robado a su William, no! Eso no era cierto, era ella quien había querido robarle el esposo a esa mujer, una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía, a la que de un buenos días o buenas tardes no había pasado, pero que siempre le sonreía sinceramente; se había dejado llevar por Elisa, por sus comentarios rastreros y mal intencionados, tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda a Candy, una mujer que hiciera feliz al señor Andley no podía ser mala, claro que no, bien estaba decidido, ya sabía que debía hacer; metió las llaves al arrancador y encendió el coche, tenía que visitar a alguien y aclarar muchas cosas...

CONTINUARÁ...

Chicas bellas, aqui les dejo un capitulo mas, y para que vean que soy buena gente jejejeje les voy a subir 3 capitulos mas, quien dijo yooooo

Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, en serio que me alegram ucho leer sus comentarios, es un aliciente para mi el leerlos, me incentivan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes, muchas muchas gracias Marcy Andrew, Stormaw, Flormnll, mercedes , glenda, Pecas, sayuri1707 , La Castaaneda , chidamami y tambien para las que me leen en silencio, gracias tambien a ustedes, espero no haberme olvidado de ninguna, muchas muchas gracias chicas


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 08**

Stear se encontraba en un café de New York esperando a su primo, se habían citado para finiquitar los detalles de su viaje, quien diría que volvería a Chicago después de cuatro años de haberse alejado de ahí para curar sus heridas, él se había enamorado perdidamente de Candy, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que esta lo quería solo como un amigo y que encima prefería a su tío, su corazón se le partió en dos, por lo que decidió viajar para curarse sin empañar la felicidad de las personas que quería, felizmente en su viaje, conoció a una mujer maravillosa que le ayudo a curar su corazón para después robárselo.

Estaban felizmente casados desde hace apenas tres meses, y aunque casi nadie de su familia sabía nada, ellos eran muy dichosos, Patricia, su esposa era una excelente administradora, y para su sorpresa era prima de Candy y su mejor amiga también, por eso había sido tan fácil llegar a amarla, y es que a pesar de ser tan diferentes físicamente, Patricia y Candy tenían en común el mismo corazón bondadoso.

Patricia era una mujer alta y delgada, de figura curvilínea, sus atributos resaltaban gracias al buen gusto que tenía en su elegante manera de vestir, su cabello lacio y negro, siempre lo llevaba suelto, pues su esposo le había dicho que le enmarcaba finamente el rostro y la hacía ver más angelical, de gestos dulces y delicados, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios y una palabra de aliento para quien lo necesitase, pero hay de aquel que lograra sacar su lado obscuro; cuando la ira de Patricia se desataba, no había lugar sobre la tierra donde correr, si lo sabrá él que una vez fue testigo de su ira cuando se le enfrento a un conductor sin corazón que planeaba dejar tirado en la calle a un cachorro que acababa de atropellar.

A Patricia no le importo ni el tamaño ni la apariencia de dicho caballero, y no paro hasta que el hombre subiera al canino a su auto y lo llevara a una clínica veterinaria, poniéndole después una demanda por maltrato animal; y es que como ella siempre decía "abusan por que los débiles no se pueden defender, pero tienen que recordar que aún hay gente justa y presta a ayudar a su prójimo"

\- Stear, hombre te estoy hablando, estas bien? – dijo Niel poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su primo

\- Si Niel, disculpa es que estaba metido en mis pensamientos – respondió el joven de lentes con una sonrisa

\- Por la sonrisa, asumo que estabas pensando en Patty verdad, valla que el amor te ha tocado feo primo

\- Para nada Niel, yo diría que es lo más hermoso del mundo, sentirse así como yo me siento ahora

\- Pues ya cuando me toque lo experimentare, pero mientras tanto me burlare un poco de ti jajaja

\- Jajajajaja, ya me tocara a mi burlarme de ti cuando te vea babeando por alguna muchacha

\- Pues que le haremos Stear, algún día será, pero hoy, a lo que vinimos, dime cuando tendríamos que estar viajando para Chicago, y pues quisiera saber, porque pensaste en mí, habiendo tantos economistas profesionales en el medio

\- Bueno Niel, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, salimos pasado mañana a las 11am y por la segunda, pues es más que obvio, eres el mejor en tu rubro, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, no nadie logra sacar de la banca rota tres compañías en un año Neil, además de que gozas de nuestra total y absoluta confianza

\- Pues siendo así primo, no me queda más que agradecerles y aceptar – respondió Niel sinceramente agradecido

\- No me lo agradezcas a mi primo, la orden viene de arriba, así que ya sabes a quien le tienes que agradecer por esta oportunidad

\- Por la oportunidad y por tantas cosas más Stear, de verdad que de no haber sido por ellos dos, yo no hubiera podido soportar todo lo que paso, y todo porque, por mi mala cabeza

\- Vamos hombre no te pongas así, que eso ya paso, y lo pasado pisado Niel, ahora solo queda mirar para adelante y avanzar, y a todo esto, sabias que ya nació el bebé de Candy, me llamo la tía Elroy y me dijo que el parto se adelantó, pero que todo estaba bien con ellos.

\- Si algo así supe, que bueno que están todos bien

\- Ah también te llamo la tía

\- No Stear – respondió Niel con un suspiro – me entere por otro lado, pero es mejor que te ponga al tanto de esto, para que podamos poner en alerta a los demás

\- Que ocurre Niel, me preocupas

\- Pues que yo sé por qué se adelantó el parto de Candy, y es porque mi adorada hermana hizo una de las suyas

\- Pero cómo? Si ella está aquí en New York con nosotros

\- Pues para que veas, cuando alguien quiere hacer daño no hay distancia que se lo impida, déjame que te cuento todo lo que sé

Y así los jóvenes continuaron con su conversación, comenzando Niel a relatarle todo lo que había oído, y llegando ambos a la conclusión de que por más que Elisa haya dicho que no haría nada, era mucho más seguro para todos, sobre todo para Candy y el bebé, que avisaran a George para que tomara cartas en el asunto, pues si le decían a Albert, sabían que él no se mediría, no solo en los cuidados y las precauciones que tomaría, sino también en las represarías contra Elisa, y aunque ambos jóvenes estaban de acuerdo que sería lo más normal, pues Niel aun creía que su hermana podría cambiar y pidió ayuda a su primo para que lo manejaran de otra manera…

CONTINUARÁ...

Aqui cumpliendo con lo prometido, les dejo un capitulo mas y faltan 2 besos nenas


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 09**

George se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sofá de su sala, a pesar de que su mirada estaba perdida en el enorme jardín que se veía a través del ventanal, su mente estaba aún asimilando lo que Niel y Stear le habían confiado.

Era tan difícil de creer que alguien de tu propia familia, aunque sea política o lejana, quiera dañarte, y más cuando se trataba de esa mujer que tan bien había sabido jugar sus cartas, y es que Elisa había engañado a todos, siempre haciendo parecer que cada una de sus fechorías, eran coincidencia o sin querer, nadie había podido afirmar que todo lo que hasta ahora había hecho, que claro no habían pasado de maldades y travesuras de adolescente o joven rebelde, hubiesen sido planeadas y llevadas a cabo con toda la premeditación e intensión del mundo.

Claro, ahora todo encajaba, como no se dio cuenta el día de la boda de William y Candy, que sus berrinchitos y escenitas no eran las de una sobrina celosa por dejar de ser el centro de atención de su familia, y eso de desaparecer los aros y querer encerrar a la novia, o intentar sobornar al chofer para que demorase más a Candy en su trayecto a la iglesia, haciendo ver que la novia había dejado plantado a su novio en el altar, felizmente nada de esto se llevó a cabo porque toda la gente que rodea a William le es leal, pero y si no hubiese sido así, no, no valía la pena ni imaginarlo, lo mejor ahora era concentrarse en como impedir que los planes de Elisa se llevasen a cabo…

\- Amor, que tienes? Que te preocupa George? – cuestiono Dorothy entrando a la sala con una bandeja en sus manos

\- Querida, ya te he dicho que dejes que Rosy te ayude, tu debes descansar – indico el pelinegro mientras tomaba la bandeja con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetaba a su esposa por la cintura y la llevaba a sentar en el sofá

\- Pero es que a mi me gusta atenderte George, además ya te he dicho que un embarazo no es una enfermedad, aun me quedan unas cuantas semanas antes de reventar – respondió la dama con una sonrisa divertida

\- Sera todo lo que digas, pero mientras yo esté aquí, no quiero que te esfuerces entendiste, para eso está Rosy, y tu estas para descansar y esperar ansiosa la llegada de esta princesa, estamos

\- Esta bien, hare lo que dices, uhmmm pero con una condición

\- A sí que mi bella dama me condiciona su obediencia eh? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras tomaba un sorbo del café que su esposa le había llevado

\- Pues… digamos que es un trato, un intercambio comercial, como tú los llamas – respondió Dorothy acariciando el rostro de su esposo

\- Uhmmm entonces ahora estamos haciendo negocios cierto

\- Claro, mira tú quieres que yo te obedezca y que descanse las semanas que quedan para la llegada de Lucia, verdad?

\- Si, eso quiero

\- Bueno yo te doy lo que tú quieres, si tú me das algo a cambio

\- Uhmm eso se llama chantaje, sabias?

\- No, eso se llama negociación, y si quieres lo tomas y si no lo dejas, no tengo ningún problema en seguir haciendo mis cosas, sabes bien que nunca he sido una haragana, así que usted decide señor Johnson

\- Bueno y que es lo que mi bella esposa desea a cambio de cumplir con lo solicitado – cedió el bigotón a los requerimientos de su amada esposa

\- Pues nada más saber algo

\- y que será lo que mi curiosa dama desea saber

\- Quiero que me digas que ha pasado con mi hermana, porque no me trago el cuento de que a Candy se le haya adelantado el parto así como así,

\- Dorothy…

\- Dorothy nada George, mira, yo entiendo que te preocupes por mí y por mi estado, entiendo también que Albert te haya dicho que no me digas nada para no alterarme, en serio lo entiendo, ustedes son tan iguales en ese aspecto, siempre cuidando y protegiendo a los suyos, pero yo soy peor que tú y que Albert juntos, y más cuando se trata de mi hermana, sabes bien que Candy es muy importante para mi, que es la única familia que tengo George, así que ahora mismo me vas contando lo que sabes si no quieres que me levante y cruce esa puerta y aunque sea a rastras llegue a la mansión preguntando por mi hermana

\- Y tu como sabes que William me pidió que no te dijera nada para no alterarte? – pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido

\- Ya te lo dije, ustedes son muy parecidos y se que si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, tú también hubieras tratado de proteger a Candy de alguna manera, lo que me hace pensar que las cosas son más grabes de lo que parecen verdad – dijo Dorothy regalándole una sonrisa que denotaba comprensión y solidaridad.

\- Pues sí, al comienzo parecía ser solo la obra de una mujer obsesiva, pero me acabo de enterar de algo más, que me tiene muy pensativo

\- Bueno pues, cuéntame y te ayudare en lo que pueda… prometo tomarlo tranquilamente y no alterarme

\- Aunque dudo mucho que así lo hagas, te lo contare, pero primero déjame hacer unas llamadas y luego comienzo está bien?

\- Esta bien, llamaras aquí o en el estudio?

\- Pues si igual te voy a contar que más da que llame aquí – respondió George sacando su celular y marcando el primer numero

Mientras todo esto ocurría en casa de los Johnson, la familia Andley se encontraba reunida en la sala de espera de la clínica central de Chicago, esperando que les permitan ver al heredero de la familia, y obviamente también a la mamá

Candy estaba recostada en su cama, descansando de todo lo que había pasado pocas horas antes, y pensar que esa mañana había comenzado tan tranquila, este sería en verdad un aniversario para recordar…

\- Oh por dios! – exclamo la rubia, sacando de su modorra a su esposo que se encontraba recostado junto a ella

\- Que pasa princesa, te duele algo, estas bien, quieres que llame al médico – cuestiono Albert preocupado

\- no, no, amor tranquilo no es nada de eso, es solo que recién caigo en cuenta de algo

\- y de que será

\- Pues de que Anthony nació hoy

\- Candy eso ya lo sabemos y pensé que tú lo tenías más claro que cualquiera de la familia – respondió el rubio sonriendo

\- Es eso a lo que me refiero amor, sino que nació hoy, en nuestro aniversario

\- Es cierto, no lo había pensado, creo que nuestro pequeño no quería esperar para felicitarnos princesa

En esto estaba nuestra adorada parejita cuando tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, era la enfermera pidiendo permiso para pasar, e indicándole a Albert que tenía a su familia en la sala de estar, esperando por conocer a Anthony

\- Bueno, se acabó el descanso princesa, es hora de atender a la familia

\- Pues ni modo, valla a atender y a presentar a nuestro pequeño a la familia, mientras que yo me quedare aquí tranquilita como niña buena

\- Si ya te creí – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a pesar los labios de su esposa

\- No se preocupe señor Andley, yo me quedare con la señora para ayudarla a arreglarse y pueda recibir luego a sus visitas

\- Se la encargo mucha señorita – pidió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir luego de la habitación

Fuera de la habitación de Candy, estaban los más cercanos a la pareja con globos, peluches y recuerdos para él bebe, Aniñe y Archie habían llevado un oso enorme con un gran lazo azul, la tía Elroy le había llevado un adorno de globos que decía bienvenido bebe, Martha, la secretaria había enviado un adorno de flores para la señora Andley, y George con Dorothy acababan de llegar con una hermosa manta tejida a mano, hecha por la misma Dorothy para su sobrino favorito

Mientras Albert saludaba y agradecía los detalles a su familia, dirigiéndolos hacia los cuneros para que conociesen al pequeño Anthony; una mujer pelirroja venia llegando a la clínica, no había sido difícil dar con la señora Andley.

Camila se dirigió a la recepción de la clínica y pregunto por Candy Andley, la enfermera que la atendió, le dijo en que habitación se encontraba la nueva mamá y le indico el camino; Camila miro hacia el pasillo y tomando aire se enrumbo a la habitación indicada.

En el cuarto, Candy terminada de acomodar su cabello con la ayuda de la enfermera, ya se había cambiado el camisón y estaba más presentable para recibir a sus visitas, cuando tocaron a la puerta, la enfermera pensando que era la familia que había regresado ya de ver al bebé, salió rauda de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta para que entrase la visitante, que no era otra más que Camila

\- Tú! – exclamo Candy viendo de quien se trataba su visita – Que demonios quieres aquí, acaso no estas contenta con todo el daño que ya has causado que vienes a provocar más...

\- Señora buenas noches – saludo la pelirroja avergonzada – sé que he actuado de una pésima manera, pero necesito que me escuche, por favor

\- No tengo nada que oír de ti, así que hazme el favor

CONTINUARÁ...

Y seguimos con otro mas y falta 1... nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 10**

\- Tú! – exclamo Candy viendo de quien se trataba su visita – Que demonios quieres aquí, acaso no estas contenta con todo el daño que ya has causado que vienes a provocar más...

\- Señora buenas noches – saludo la pelirroja avergonzada – sé que he actuado de una pésima manera, pero necesito que me escuche, por favor – rogo la mujer a la rubia

\- No tengo nada que oír de ti, así que hazme el favor y retírate de mi habitación antes de que llame a seguridad y te saquen a rastras que es lo que te mereces

\- Señora, sé que me merezco lo que me dice y mucho más, pero por favor tiene que oírme, yo no actué sola y estoy arrepentida, pero sobre todo preocupada por que la persona que me orillo a esto, pretende atentar contra su hijo, y yo… seré lo que usted quiera, pero jamás dañaría a un ser indefenso

\- Que dices! Quién es? Quien quiere dañar a mi hijo, habla de una maldita vez Camila

\- Comenzare por el principio señora, le contare como fueron las cosas y como se dio todo, solo así comprenderá mi proceder, pero antes que nada, créame que nunca quise causar este daño y que en serio espero que su bebé este bien

\- Comienza Camila, te escucho – dijo Candy dándole pie a la pelirroja para que iniciara su relato

Todo comenzó hace unos años, cuando aún estaba en la preparatoria, yo era la nueva ese año y aunque todo el mundo me miraba, nadie me hablaba, pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Elisa Leagan, ella era la más popular de la prepa, y a su lado yo deje de ser la nueva y apestada, para pasar a ser la nueva asediada, Elisa me enseño como seducir a los muchachos, como obtener lo que quisiera de ellos, como manejarlos a mi antojo, obviamente me volví peor que una cualquiera, ya que nadie da nada a cambio de nada, pero joven e ilusa no me importo, hasta que me vi envuelta en un círculo vicioso.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ese camino me llevaría a la ruina, ya me encontraba en ella, había caído detenida por comercio de Drogas, no me vea así señora, juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso, pero estuve con el muchacho equivocado, en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado; y la única que creyó en mí, para bien o para mal, fue Elisa; desde ahí me volví incondicional a ella, haciendo todo lo que ella me decía, cumpliendo cada uno de sus mandatos, y como me pagaba muy bien por ellos, pues se me hacía fácil acallar mi conciencia, fue por eso que acepte seducir a su esposo señora, pero, por más que hice cualquier cosa, el señor Andley jamás me prestó atención.

El señor Andley siempre fue cortés y profesional, la que no lo fue, fui yo; por eso comencé a creerme mis propias fantasías, a imaginar que él me correspondía, a crear tonterías que solo existían en mi imaginación, pero todo esto era siempre alimentado por Elisa, yo… llegue a odiarla señora, sin siquiera conocerla, por todo lo que Elisa me decía, cosas, que ahora no vienen al caso, solo le puedo decir que tenía un terrible concepto de usted, pues no pasaba de ser una arribista y hasta una cualquiera, por favor no quiero ofenderla, no son mis palabras, son las de Elisa, solo deseo que vea todo el panorama para que me pueda entender mejor.

En fin, creyendo yo, que usted era una mujer interesada, que no le importaba el bienestar de su esposo, que se había embarazado solo para atrapar al hombre más bueno que he conocido, me deje engatusar por Elisa y quise meterme por los palos a su matrimonio, y en algún momento me perdí de nuevo, desee tanto tener lo que usted tiene que no me importo dañarla, por eso le pido mil disculpas, y ahora estoy aquí para reivindicarme señora.

Lo que le voy a decir, no lo tengo cien por ciento confirmado, ni tengo la fecha, día, hora o lugar, pero de que va a pasar, va a pasar, ya que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a esa mujer, nada ni nadie la detiene; Elisa planea secuestrar a su bebe para desaparecerlo luego señora, según ella, solo podrá acceder al poder de los Andley si ella se convierte en la madre del heredero de su familia, y no le importa si se convierte en la amante de su esposo, señora, ese era el plan que ella tenía conmigo, que yo me embarazara de su esposo y que usted perdiera a su hijo en algún trágico accidente; pero como podrá dase cuenta, creo que le arruine sus planes, por lo que ahora está pensando en llevar a cabo esta barbaridad, y bueno pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, por eso estoy aquí, para ponerla al tanto y de alguna manera prevenirla.

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle señora, espero que algún día me perdone, en verdad no quería causar todo esto, cuide mucho de su familia señora, usted no se merece que le hagan daño.

Camila finalizo su relato y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la voz de Candy la detuvo

\- Camila, espera – dijo la rubia logrando detener a la pelirroja antes de que terminara de marcharse – como sé que puedo confiar en ti?

\- Señora, no espero que confié en mí, en verdad sé que no me lo merezco, solo le pido que cuide de su familia, Elisa es una mujer con el alma negra, corrompida completamente por sus ansias de dinero y poder, no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie, por favor escúcheme y proteja a su bebé, yo sé que hice mal, pero que su orgullo no la ciegue y créame, proteja a su pequeño de las garras de esa arpía

\- Te creo Camila – dijo Candy en un suspiro – y para que veas que soy sincera, te voy a pedir tres cosas, la primera, que me dejes de decir señora, soy solo Candy, la segunda que lo mismo que me has dicho lo repitas delante de George, y la tercera que sigas tratando con Elisa, ahora tú serás mis ojos y mis oídos con respecto a lo que esa tipa se refiere, espero que no me esté equivocando contigo Camila, pues estoy poniendo la seguridad y bienestar de mi hijo en tus manos

\- Señora, yo no merezco este voto de confianza, yo… no he sido una buena mujer…

\- Camila, soy Candy, nada más Candy, y tranquila, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad en la vida, solo espero, en verdad no estarme equivocando contigo, porque no se trata de que me dañes a mí, yo puedo defenderme Camila, esta vez se trata de mi hijo, un bebé recién nacido, indefenso, que no tiene la culpa de nada, y créeme, que si algo le llega a pasar, me conocerán en serio, no mediré ni gastos ni esfuerzos en buscar y encontrar a quien se atreva a dañar a mi hijo, y cuando lo haga, cuando tenga a esa persona frente a mí, deseara no haber nacido, porque hay maneras muy inteligentes de desaparecer a alguien querida, y conozco muy bien a la gente que lo puede hacer, yo, a pesar de ser ahora la Señora Candice White Andley, no provengo del mundo ni estatus social al cual pertenece mi marido, quede huérfana muy pequeña y fue mi hermana quien me crio y educo, pero eso no me contuvo de haberme juntado alguna vez con personas de cuestionable profesión, así que Camila, si lo que estás haciendo ahora, de venir ante mí y rogar por mi perdón, pretendiendo que por lo que me has dicho, yo caiga redondita en una trampa generada por ti y Elisa, aun estas a tiempo de salir por esa puerta e ir a esconderte debajo de las piedras

\- Candy, si he venido aquí es porque estoy segura de que Elisa no se medirá ni tentara el corazón para dañar a su hijo, y yo no quiero ser parte de eso, le agradezco la oportunidad que me da para reivindicarme, y espero que en algún momento usted pueda confiar plenamente en mí, como le dije, no es mi intensión dañarla, y por lo poco que he hablado con usted hoy, creo que he vivido engañada, he tenido una opinión errónea de usted, le aseguro que no tendrá queja de mi parte y para lo que esté planeando, estoy a su disposición

\- Bien Camila, siendo así, solo espera que el señor Johnson se comunique contigo, él te dará las pautas de lo que tienes que llevar a cabo, gracias por tu visita y por ponerme al tanto de todo lo que Elisa planea, te lo agradezco de corazón, pues se trata de mi hijo ahora; y bueno, no es que te este echando, pero mi marido no tarda en volver, y me imagino que no quieres enfrentarte a él ahora, o si?

\- No Candy, claro que no, me retiro, y felicidades por su bebé, espero que todo salga bien, quedo a la espera de su llamada

\- Bien Camila, hasta pronto

Ya estando sola, Candy comenzó a pensar en ciertas amistades que había dejado de ver desde hace algunos años, su hermana le había aconsejado alejarse de ellos, pues por la reputación que tenían y a lo que se dedicaban, no acabarían bien, y aunque la rubia fue una adolescente rebelde, tomo el consejo de su hermana y se alejó de ellos, ahora, era el momento de retomar viejas amistades.

Abrió el cajón de su velador y saco el celular, había un número telefónico guardado con el nombre de "El Oso", un número que no había sido marcado en muchos años, al menos no por ella, respiro profundo y presiono el botón de llamar….

CONTINUARÁ...

Y con este cierro la mini maraton del dia de hoy, espero que les hayan gustado los 4 capitulos de hoy, nos vemos el lunes, y disfruten mucho de su domingo ok, ahhh y no se olviden de comentar que tengo muchas ganas de leer sus opiniones, besos chicas bellas nos leemos luego


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

\- Señor Argent, tiene una llamada – aviso un hombre alto y corpulento al joven moreno que se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio

\- Y qué esperas que no la atiendes John– respondió el moreno sin despegar los ojos de su laptop

\- Señor, es que pidieron explícitamente, hablar con "El Oso" – dijo John en voz baja, confidencialmente

\- Esta bien John, yo atiendo la llamada, puedes retirarte – finalizo el moreno, despegando por fin los ojos del monitor y tomando el celular en sus manos, respiro profundo y se dispuso a averiguar quien buscaba al "Oso" y para que, mientras veía salir a John de la oficina

\- Diga – dijo Argent en forma de saludo

\- Uyyy que seriedad – respondió su interlocutor – es así como saludas a los amigos **Oso Meloso**

Argent se quedó frio, hace muchos años que nadie lo llamaba así, es más, su apodo, **"El Oso",** había nacido gracias a ese mote cariñoso con el que lo llamaba una niña rubia de coletas y pecas en la nariz, pero no podía ser ella, no, ella se fue de la pandilla hace ya bastante tiempo, y aunque a todos dolió su partida del grupo, todos la apoyaron, pues sabían que este, no era mundo para un ángel como ella…

\- Princesa Pecas? En serio eres tú? – pregunto el moreno incrédulo aun

\- Oso Meloso! Me recuerdas, claro que soy yo, a ver quién más te llama así – comento la rubia a través del teléfono

\- Pecosa, como has estado, y ese milagro que te acuerdas de los amigos

\- No seas injusto osito, sabes bien que siempre los tengo presente, y eso de como he estado? Apuesto a que lo sabes tú mejor que yo, o es que crees que no me he dado cuenta de que por lo menos una vez al mes algún conocido tuyo se cerciora de que todo marche bien en mi vida

\- Pecas, sabes que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que tú salvaste mi vida, te juré que siempre estaría al pendiente de ti y de tu hermana, y que para lo que necesitaras ahí estaría.

\- Si eso lo se osito, y me consta que has cumplido tu promesa, pero ahora te necesito amigo, ha pasado algo y necesito que me ayudes, podrás?

\- Pues tú nada más dime a quien hay que matar y dalo por hecho

\- Christopher Argent! Pensé que ya habías dejado esos negocios y solo te dedicabas al servicio de seguridad, vigilancia e investigación

\- Princesa Pecas, tu sabes bien que en este mundo, para mí, hay dos colores, el blanco y el negro

\- Si lo se Chris, así como también se, que tú solo te mueves en el gris

\- Pues para que te digo que no pecosa, además su ya conoces la respuesta, pues no le des más vueltas, aparte no creo que me llames para vigilar a tu maridito o si, porque si se ha atrevido a causarte daño, se las verá conmigo

\- No Chris, nada de eso osito, es una tipa que no se cansa de hacerme daño, y no le tomaría la menor importancia a sus berrinches de no ser porque sé de muy buena fuente que quiere meterse con mi hijo

\- Uhmm por lo berrinchuda, debo imaginar que estás hablando de Elisa Leagan verdad?

\- Pues valla que eres bueno haciendo tu trabajo osito, me sorprendes

\- Bueno Pecas, es que alguna vez alguien me dijo, que si quería ser alguien en la vida, tenía que ser el menor en lo que me dedicara

\- Uhmm si no recuerdo mal, esa fui yo verdad?

\- Así es Candy, y aunque sé que me lo dijiste para que dejara el camino por el que andaba, pues lo he tomado a pecho pecosa, y ahora no solo tengo una empresa legal, sino que también me muevo en el bajo mundo, y es gracias a eso que puedo proteger a los míos, no te preocupes por nada pecas, yo me encargare de que la señorita Leagan, ni siquiera llegue a acercarse a ti o tu bebe, ah y por cierto, felicidades

\- Gracias osito, pero por favor, no quiero que seas extremista entendido, solo mantenla vigilada, y pon seguridad a mi familia, que nadie corra riesgo hasta que sepa que es lo que esa mujercita trama en sí, te pondré en contacto con mi cuñado, él te dará todos los detalles, y ya sabes ni una palabra de aquella historia a nadie entendido

\- Tranquila pecosa, tu secreto estará seguro conmigo, aunque sigo insistiendo que no tienes nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, tú no hiciste nada malo, todo lo contrario, me salvaste la vida

\- Sí, lo sé, pero recuerda que la mujer del cesar no solo debe ser honesta amigo

\- Si no también parecerlo, si lo sé… entonces espero que George se comunique conmigo

\- Si, él te llamara… oye como sabes que mi cuñado se llama George?

\- No solo soy bueno en mi trabajo Candy, sino que soy el Mejor, bueno te dejo, me imagino querrás descansar, y no te sorprendas de ver a gente desconocida rondando tu casa ok, además pondré a un par de mis agentes en la clínica donde estas ahora

\- Valla que si eres el mejor, nunca te dije donde me encontraba…

\- Ya te lo he dicho y te lo recalco, te debo la vida y siempre velare por ti, no tendrás padres pecosa, pero en mi tienes a un hermano mayor que siempre te va a cuidar ok

\- Ok, te dejo Oso Meloso, cuídate mucho y saludos a todos los chicos y también para Mery

\- Yo les daré tus saludos Candy, ahhh, una pregunta más…

\- Dime Chris, que necesitas saber

\- Como se llama tu bebé

\- Anthony, Chris, mi hijo se llama Anthony

\- Gracias Candy, se lo hare saber a Mery

\- Cuídate ok, estaremos en contacto

\- Tu también princesa Pecas, tú también

Después de colgar la llamada Candy se sentía un poco más tranquila, ahora tocaba hablar con su cuñado, George y ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en esos cortos minutos, solo esperaba poder hallar el momento indicado y que Albert no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, y sobre todo que George no hiciera muchas preguntas con respecto a su amistad con Christopher Argent, alias "El Oso"…

Continuará...

Bueno Chicas bellas, primero que nada, mil disculpas ayer me llego visita y no pude subir el capitulo del dia, pero hoy les subire dos capitulos ok.

Segundo; aun no me llegan sus comentarios a la pagina de REVIEWS, pero si me llegan a mi correo, asi que igual siganme escribiendo porfis siiiiii ; asi que mil gracias a chidamami , Stormaw, Tania Lizbeth, mercedes , Marcy Andrew, Litzy , glenda, y por fis si me olvido de alguna disculpenme siiii, las quiero mucho, las tengo muy presentes y cada uno de sus comentarios me ayudan y alientan a seguir, mil mil gracias ...

bueno chicas bellas nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

Capítulo 12

La tía Elroy miraba embelesada al pequeño que descansaba en la incubadora, después de tantos años de espera, por fin su amada familia comenzaba a crecer nuevamente, y el inicio era la llegada de ese bebe que con tantas ansias había sido esperado.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, demostrando así la felicidad que su alma sentía por la llegada de ese pequeño ser, Albert apoyo si mano sobre el hombro de la dama y beso tiernamente la cabeza de esa anciana mujer, ella que a pesar de su rudeza y frialdad, había demostrado cuanto amaba a su familia, siempre velando por él y por sus sobrinos, gracias a ella, era que ahora todos eran hombres de bien, claro como siempre había una excepción a la regla y esa era Elisa Leagan.

\- Quiere entrar a verlo más de cerca tía – ofreció el rubio a la anciana que aún no despejaba sus ojos del cunero

\- Se puede hijo? – cuestiono la dama, alegre con la idea

\- Claro que si tía, venga por acá – respondió el rubio guiando a la mujer a la puerta de entrada a los cuneros

Fuera de esa área, los demás visitantes miraban a través del vidrio como el rostro de la tía se iluminaba al poder acariciar al pequeño heredero, no lograban oír que le estaría diciendo, pero se imaginaban que debían ser palabras dulces, por la expresión de la dama.

\- Debes recuperarte pronto – decía dulcemente la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabecita del bebé – tienes que crecer grande y fuerte como tu papá, estoy más que segura de que serás un excelente líder para nuestra familia, así que no nos hagas esperar mucho por ti, pues ya deseamos tenerte todos en casa para consentirte mucho

Albert observaba y oía todo lo que su tía le decía a su hijo, confirmando para sí mismo que debajo de esa fachada de mujer dura y sin corazón, había un alma noble y cariñosa, en verdad su hijo desde ya, siendo tan pequeñito, era muy fuerte, sobre todo por haber doblegado tan fácilmente el temple de aquella mujer.

\- Bueno – dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación – es hora de ir a ver a mi esposa, me acompañan

\- Claro! – respondieron al unísono, comenzando a seguir al rubio, quien llevaba del brazo a su tía

\- Y a esto Albert, no nos has dicho cuál es el nombre de mi sobrino – cuestiono Dorothy

\- Bueno, es que quiero decírselos junto con Candy, así que vamos para allá, para que no los mate la curiosidad

\- Me imagino, que será William como primer nombre verdad hijo – comento la tía como quien no quiere la cosa

\- Bueno tía, creo que esta vez romperemos la tradición – respondió el rubio sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

\- Pero William, nuestra familia es una familia de costumbres muy arraigadas, y todos los herederos siempre han llevado por primer nombre William, por qué quieres cambiar eso

\- Tía por favor, las costumbres se han hecho para romperse, además yo no deseo que mi hijo se llame igual que yo, y mi esposa ha elegido un nombre maravilloso para nuestro hijo, así que no deseo que la mortifiques tía, quedo claro verdad

\- Pues ya que puedo hacer, si así lo han decidido, y por más que no esté de acuerdo, bien sabes que no puedo ir en contra de tus deseos – respondió la mujer con el gesto adusto

\- Yo le prometo que a nuestro primer hijo le pondremos William, tía, para que usted no se quede con las ganas de tener un sobrino con ese nombre – ofreció Annie detrás de la tía

\- Pero Annie, como se te ocurre decir eso, además aún falta mucho para que tengamos familia, tenemos otros planes, lo olvidas – respondió Archie incómodo con el ofrecimiento de su esposa

\- Querido, no te enojes – le dijo la pelinegra acariciando el rostro de su esposo – además creo que tendrás que adelantar todos tus planes

\- Por qué? Si todo está planeado y con sus respectivos tiempos – dijo Archie

\- Hombre tu sí que eres despistado verdad – comento George

\- Yo? Para nada George, sabes que siempre estoy al tanto de todo, porque lo dices?

\- Porque tu mujer está prácticamente diciéndote que vas a ser papá y tu ni cuenta te das – le soltó frescamente Dorothy con una sonrisa dulce, como cuando le hablas a un niño despistado

\- Queeee! – exclamo el joven asombrado – es eso cierto Annie? Es verdad? Vamos a ser padres?

\- Bueno cariño, aún no está confirmado, el médico me hizo pensar en esa posibilidad anoche que me puse mal, y pues aun no estoy segura, pero creo que si

\- Oh Annie que feliz me haces amor, pero tenemos que asegurarnos primero ok, y si es así, pues a cuidarte mucho se ha dicho y si es que no, a seguir practicando – finalizo el joven con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, lo que arranco risas de todos los presentes

Candy pudo oír las risas desde su habitación, por lo que se imaginó que pronto tendría visitas, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse un poco, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir, todos los eventos que ese día estaban sucediendo, habían logrado alterarla, pero su familia no podía verla mal, y mucho menos Albert, al menos no antes de que ella hablara con George y lo pusiera al tanto de lo que tenia planeado.

La rubia paso sus manos por su cabello, acomodando algún rizo rebelde que se hubiese soltado de su trenza, aliso las sabanas que la cubrían y esbozo una sonrisa para recibir a sus visitas.

Continuará...

Bueno no me maten, no aun, ya despues que acabe la historia me cuelgan jejejeje, disculpen el capitulo pequeño, pero les aviso que desde ahora seran chikis, pero concisos, y es que en el trabajo se me hace dificil escribir los capitulos con mi jefe dando vueltas como mosca, asi que sorry, ya desde el capitulo 25 mas o menos les voy a volver a dar mas de mil palabras ok,,,, besos preciosas cuidense mucho nos leemos mañana


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 13**

Albert toco la puerta de la habitación de su mujer, e ingreso a ella cuando Candy le dio el pase, todos entraron contentos a saludar a la nueva madre, pero para el rubio, a pesar de la sonrisa en los labios de su esposa, algo no andaba bien, era algo en su mirada, sus expresivos y hermosos ojos verdes eran una ventana hacia el alma de su mujer para él, una ventana por la cual él podía ver claramente todo lo que le acontecía a su amada esposa.

Sin poder aguantar más su curiosidad, y verdaderamente preocupado por la poca luz que veía en la mirada de su mujer, Albert se acercó a Candy, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, le pregunto al oído si todo estaba bien, a lo que la rubia le respondió con una sonrisa que todo estaba de maravilla, solo que se encontraba cansada.

\- Hombre ya no la acapares tanto – pidió George, bromeando con la pareja al ver lo cariñosos que estaban, o al menos que así se veía para los demás

\- Si, Albert, deja que mi hermana nos diga de una vez como se llamara mi sobrino – añadió Dorothy al comentario de su esposo

-Princesa, por lo que veo todos están ansiosos por que les digamos como se llamara nuestro hijo – comento el rubio tomando la mano de su mujer y sentándose a su lado

\- Si, además también tenemos que contarte algo – dijo Annie mientras Archie asentía con la cabeza y abrazaba a su mujer por la espalda

\- Por la sonrisa de Archie, debo imaginarme que es algo muy importante para ustedes dos verdad? – cuestiono la rubia, a lo que la pareja respondió asintiendo y con una sonrisa en los labios – uhmmm que será, que será – decía Candy mientras se daba golpecitos en el mentón con su dedo índice – ahhhh! Ya sé – exclamo la rubia de pronto

\- En serio lo sabes – cuestiono Albert mirando a su mujer

\- Claro Albert, es más que obvio, lo único que pondría asi de felices a este par de locos es que por fin les dieron luz verde para sus franquicias en Francia, verdad que es eso

Las risas de todos se dejaron escuchar en la habitación, y no es que Candy estuviese muy equivocada con su conclusión, ya que la joven pareja de esposos tenían un pequeño negocio propio, dedicado a la moda urbana y estaban esperando la aceptación de un contrato para abrir sus franquicias en Francia, pues ambos jóvenes, a pesar de pertenecer a familias adineradas y con sus respectivos cargos dentro de sus empresas familiares, deseaban también algo propio, algo de lo cual ellos podrían decir que iniciaron desde cero.

\- Bueno gatita, veo que nos conoces muy bien, pero hay otra cosa que causa esta felicidad que hoy tenemos – respondió Archie al comentario de la rubia

\- Ahhh, bueno pues entonces ando perdida, vamos cuéntenme que es que ya me tienen comiendo ansias

\- Pues, es que probamente tu hijo, pronto tendrá un primito con el cual jugar

\- Eso ya lo sé Archie – respondió la rubia dejando a todos con una cara de "y como lo supo" – es que no vez que Dorothy ya esta por reventar – comento Candy pícaramente

\- Candy! – Exclamo Dorothy ofendida – no soy un balón para reventar ok

\- Jajajajaja – rio Candy con gusto – hermanita sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Si, todos lo saben – dijo Annie, llamando la atención de todos – pero eso no es a lo que nos referimos Candy

\- Ah no?

\- No, princesa, lo que los chicos te quieren decir, es que probablemente…

\- Muy probablemente – interrumpió Archie

\- Ok, muy probablemente – continúo Albert – nuestro Anthony tenga otro primito con el cual jugar aparte de Lucia

-Nooooo? – dijo Candy anonadada con lo dicho por su esposo

\- Siiiiii – afirmaron los jóvenes involucrados con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Pues felicitaciones chicos – dijo Candy sinceramente feliz con la noticia, y sobre todo alegre por la pareja

\- Bueno Candy, aun no está confirmado, pero hay bastantes probabilidades – comento la pelinegra

\- Igual muchas felicidades chicos, y pues si no se confirma, me imagino que seguirán practicando no?

\- Eso dalo por hecho gatita – respondió Archie mientras le regalaba un beso a su esposa

\- Así que el pequeño se llama Anthony? – cuestiono Dorothy, interrumpiendo la amena conversación que estaban compartiendo la rubia con la joven pareja de esposos

\- Así es Dorothy – confirmo Albert orgulloso

\- Uhmmm no es un mal nombre, un poco tierno para el futuro presidente del consorcio Andley, pero me imagino que está bien – comento la tía abuela que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento

\- Con el tiempo se verá tía, pues yo no obligare a mi hijo a tomar las riendas del consorcio si es que él así no lo desea, pero como le digo eso ya se verá con el tiempo, Anthony acaba de nacer como para ya irle poniendo cargos que a él no le competen aun

\- Pero hijo, tienes que pensar desde ahora en eso, Anthony será….

\- Un niño tía, será un niño feliz que vivirá y disfrutara cada etapa de su vida a plenitud, así que no quiero que se vuelva a hablar de esto entendido…

\- Albert, cariño – llamo Candy la atención de su esposo – como bien lo has dicho el tiempo lo dirá cielo, así que cálmate no tienes por qué ofuscarte ahora, la tía solo quiere lo mejor para todos amor, y ella comprenderá en su momento que es lo mejor para Anthony, así como nosotros siempre tomaremos en cuenta sus consejos, verdad amor – dijo Candy mirando a ambos involucrados antes de que esa pequeña discusión creciera a tamaños inimaginables

\- Tienes razón princesa – concedió el rubio a su mujer – disculpe usted tía, pero comprenderá que ha sido un día muy tenso para nosotros

\- Claro hijo, discúlpame tú también, a veces se me olvida que ya eres un hombre y que puedes decidir por ti mismo, y gracias Candy por siempre tomar en cuenta mis opiniones

\- No hay nada que agradecer tía, todos somos una familia y siempre debemos mantenernos unidos verdad?

\- si hija tienes razón, bueno esta vieja está cansada, así que se retira – informo la tía Elroy levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentada – alguien que me quiera acompañar – cuestiono la dama acercándose a Candy para despedirse con un beso y un abrazo

\- Si tía, nosotros vamos con usted – informo Archie, despidiéndose ya de los demás presentes – Annie tiene que descansar ya que mañana vendrá a que la chequeen

\- Pues siendo así, nosotros también nos retiramos – se acoplo George junto con Dorothy – te dejamos descansar Candy, me imagino que lo necesitas

\- Gracias a todos por su visita – agradeció la rubia mientras se despedía de todos con besos y abrazos

\- Amor, yo acompañare a mi tía y a los chicos a la casa, me ducho y me cambio y luego regreso está bien – informo el rubio a su mujer mientras besaba sus rubios cabellos amorosamente

\- Esta bien amor, te estaré esperando – respondió la rubia mirando a su marido con ojitos de ensoñación

\- George, me dejas hablar un momento con mi hermana a solas – pidió Dorothy a su marido – es por unas dudas acerca del alumbramiento – aumento a su explicación al ver la cara de duda de su marido

\- Esta bien querida, yo te espero afuera

\- Gracias cariño, no tardare

Después de que las despedidas terminaron y las hermanas por fin se encontraron solas, Dorothy levanto la mirada que había tenido pegada a una revista de maternidad que hayo en la habitación, para dirigirse a su hermana de una vez por todas

\- Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes Candy? – cuestiono Dorothy verdaderamente molesta con su hermana

Continuará...

Mil disculpas chicas por la desaparicion, pero es que me quede sin internet y en el trabajo mi jefe regreso de viaje y me anda controlando el ingreso a internet, asi que sorry, en compensacion hoy les subire 7 capitulos para que tengan todo el fin de semana, besos mil a todas ...

1er capitulo de este fin de semana subido ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 14**

\- Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes Candy? – cuestiono Dorothy verdaderamente molesta con su hermana

\- No sé a qué te refieres Dorothy? – respondió la rubia pasando saliva

\- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Candy, como se te ocurre ponerle Anthony a tu hijo

\- Y por qué no? Es un bonito nombre y me gusta mucho, que hay de malo en eso?

\- No habría nada de malo si ese no fuera el nombre del hijo de Chris, Candy, que es lo que pretendes, que pasara cuando el Oso se entere de que tu hijo se llama igual que el suyo

\- Eso ya lo sabe Dorothy, yo misma se lo he dicho – confeso la rubia

\- Como? Es que acaso mantienes aun esas amistades, pensé que con lo que ocurrió por fin habías sentado cabeza y madurado Candy, que es lo que te pasa?

\- No me pasa nada Dorothy, yo misma le dije a Chris que mi hijo se llamaba Anthony porque tenía que hablar con él, y el tema salió, el oso me lo pregunto y yo le respondí, eso fue todo, además de que él está muy agradecido por eso

\- Es obvio que este agradecido contigo, salvaste su vida recuerdas, a pesar de que casi pierdas la tuya en el intento Candy, que es lo que quieres, que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, aléjate de él por favor

\- Con gusto hubiera dado mi vida si con ella lograba salvar a su hijo Dorothy – dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza

\- Candy! – exclamo la hermana mayor con un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que la rubia aun no superaba ese pasaje en su vida – que voy a hacer contigo pequeña, como te hago entender que no vas a sacar nada bueno de esa amistad Candy

\- Dorothy, por favor ya no me digas más, déjame acallar mi conciencia haciendo esto, al menos así, sentiré que en algo le retribuyo a Chris todo lo que hizo por mi después de esa noche

\- Candy! Pero… y que pasara cuando Albert se entere de la verdadera razón por la que le pusiste ese nombre a su hijo, porque me imagino que aún no le has contado nada, verdad

\- No Dorothy, y te prohíbo que le digas algo entendiste….

\- Mira muchachita, tu a mí no me prohíbes nada, entendido, si he guardado tu secreto, es porque espere a que en algún momento tuvieras la fuerza necesaria para hablar por ti misma y contarle a ese hombre maravilloso que tienes por esposo, todo lo que paso, entiéndelo Candy tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, fuiste una víctima más de las consecuencias que se dieron por lo idiota que era Chris en ese tiempo, y lamentablemente la muerte de su hijo fue un precio muy alto que tuvo que pagar por su insensatez y hambre de poder, así que déjame aclararte algo, tienes esta noche para contarle todo a Albert entendiste, porque si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo, quedo claro

\- Pero… Dorothy… yo aún no estoy lista… no me hagas esto por favor …

\- Candy, solo hazlo ok, veras que todo saldrá bien – finalizo Dorothy dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Dorothy…

\- Candy ya te dije que no cambiaría de opinión

\- No, no es eso, solo quería pedirte que le digas a George que pase, tengo que hablar con él

\- Esta bien Candy, ahora le digo que pase – respondió Dorothy intrigada, que tendría que hablar Candy con George, si los temas de negocios lo manejaba Albert no ella, ya le preguntaría después a su marido

Candy estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no sintió cuando George llamo a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, al no obtener respuesta entro al cuarto, viendo a la rubia con una lagrima que corría por su mejilla, el pelinegro conmovido por la escena, se acercó a la pecosa y seco la lagrima con el dorso de la mano, no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero debía ser algo muy grabe para esa menuda mujer, que había soportado tanto en su vida, estuviese llorando

Candy levanto la vista cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el rostro, quedando sorprendida por la mirada de comprensión que encontró en el rostro de su cuñado.

\- George…

\- Dime Candy, que puedo hacer por ti – cuestiono el pelinegro dulcemente a la rubia

\- Hay George, ayudarme, eso puedes hacer por mí, ayudarme

\- Que ocurre Candy – pregunto el bigotón alerta por el tono de voz empleado por la mujer enfrente de él

\- Pasa, que quieren secuestrar a Anthony George…

\- Como dices Candy? – se escuchó exclamar una voz detrás del moreno que Candy tenía en frente….

Continuará...

Capitulo 2 de este fin de semana subido ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

Capítulo 15

\- Como dices Candy? – se escuchó exclamar una voz detrás del moreno que Candy tenía en frente….

\- Albert! – exclamo la rubia sorprendida al ver a su marido en la puerta

\- ¿Cómo está eso de que quieren secuestrar a Anthony, Candy? Respóndeme – exigió el rubio a su mujer

Candy respiro profundo y fue soltando el aire lentamente, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, el tiempo se le había agotado antes de lo esperado, había llegado el momento de hablar, de contar todo, y de aclarar muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de proteger a los suyos.

La rubia enderezo la columna y cuadro los hombros, levanto la barbilla y con voz firme, por fin hablo

\- Albert, por favor toma asiento y escucha lo que le voy a decir a George, luego, podremos hablar tu y yo, está bien?

\- Disculpa? Candy estamos hablando de mi hijo y tú quieres que me siente a oír lo que le dices a George?

\- Albert, Anthony también es mi hijo, acaso crees que lo pondría en riesgo a propósito, por favor amor ahora soy yo la que te pide que confíes en mí, podrás?

Al rubio no le quedó otra que asentir, se lo debía a su esposa, ella había confiado en él, ahora él tenía que retribuirle la misma confianza.

\- Bueno – dijo la rubia comenzando su relato – será mejor ponerlos al tanto a ambos de lo que está pasando – continuo Candy mirando a ambos fijamente – Camila vino hoy a verme y…

\- Y qué diablos quería esa mujer, Candy? – Cuestiono molesto el rubio

\- Albert, por favor déjala terminar hombre, con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada

\- Tienes razón George – concedió Albert – discúlpame princesa, pero ya de por sí, ha sido un día demasiado largo, continua por favor, prometo no interrumpirte mas

\- Gracias – dijo Candy antes de continuar – bien, como les estaba diciendo, Camila vino a verme, me pidió disculpas y me conto su historia y por qué había hecho lo que hizo, no creo necesario entrar en detalles, ya que esa conversación solo nos compete a ella y a mí, pero lo que si les voy a decir, fue lo que también vino a prevenirme Camila, y es que es Elisa quien está detrás de todo esto, es ella la que no está conforme con que yo sea tu esposa Albert, y mucho menos con que sea la madre del heredero de la familia Andley, según Camila, el plan de Elisa era que mi hijo nunca naciera y que tu – dijo mirando a su esposo – te convirtieras en el amante de Camila, pues ella era solo un títere de Elisa, a la cual podía manejar a su antojo.

Al enterarse Elisa de que las cosas no salieron como ellas las había planeado, ha decidido desaparecer a Anthony, y consolarte en tu dolor por la pérdida de nuestro hijo convirtiéndose en tu amante, luego embarazarse y ser ella quien te de un heredero para la familia…

Ambos hombres tenían el rostro desencajado, lo que Candy decía, parecía salido de alguna película de ficción, o mejor dicho de horror, en que cabeza cabía la idea de dañar a un ser indefenso que acababa de nacer, que tipo de mujer era Elisa Leagan para tan siquiera maquinar esa idea.

.. Es por eso que pedí hablar contigo George, necesito que te comuniques con Christopher Argent – ordeno la rubia anotando el número de celular que se sabía de memoria en un papel y extendiéndoselo al pelinegro – quiero que lo pongas al tanto de lo que tengo planeado y que te informe cuáles serán las medidas de seguridad que tomara para proteger a mi familia; Albert si deseas que Chris trabaje en conjunto con la empresa de seguridad que tú tienes contratada para nosotros, sé que él lo hará con gusto, y creo que sería mejor, pues así tendremos mayor seguridad para Anthony…

Para Albert no habían pasado desapercibidos ciertos detalles, como el que su esposa se supiera de memoria el número de celular de uno de los hombres más importantes en el mundo de los Servicios de Seguridad, la manera tan familiar con la que lo llamaba y la seguridad con la que hablaba acerca de las decisiones que ella afirmaba el tomaría y aceptaría sin chistar, eran demasiados detalles como para pasarlos por alto.

… Bien – dijo la rubia – lo que planeo hacer es mantener a Camila infiltrada en los planes de Elisa, así nos podrá mantener al tanto de cada paso que esa mujer de, al menos hasta poder obtener las pruebas suficientes para encerrarla en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico, porque comprenderás amor que esto no lo puedo pasar por alto, y espero que se lo hagas entender a la tía abuela, pues ya te imaginaras como se pondrá cuando se entere – Albert asintió, confirmando que apoyaba la idea de su mujer

\- Entonces solo esperaremos mientras obtenemos las pruebas necesarias? – cuestiono George a la rubia

\- Si George, no deseo que se haga nada que pueda poner en peligro a mi hijo, por eso prefiero esperar y tener la mayor seguridad posible para protegernos.

\- Bueno, siendo así, me retiro para hacer lo encargado Candy, descansa y no te preocupes ok, nada malo pasara

\- Lo sé George, solo deseo que esto acabe de una buena vez

George se despidió de la pareja de rubios y salió de la habitación, dejando detrás de él un ambiente de tensión latente entre los esposos

\- Bien – dijo Candy siendo ella quien rompiese el tenso silencio que los envolvía – dime que quieres saber? – le pregunto a su esposo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

\- Lo quiero saber todo Candy, para empezar como es que tienes el teléfono de Christopher Argent y encima te lo sabes de memoria? Por qué hablas de él tan familiarmente? Pensabas decirme lo que estaba pasando con lo del secuestro? Quiero saberlo todo

\- Es una historia bastante larga Albert – respondió la rubia

\- No tengo a donde ir Candy, tenemos toda la noche…

\- Esta bien – concedió la rubia soltando el aire – ponte cómodo

\- Bien, te escucho – dijo el rubio sentándose junto a ella en la cama

Candy se arrebujo contra el pecho de su esposo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca para tomar fuerzas y comenzar con su relato, y es que, sería la primera vez que contaría todo lo que ocurrió esa noche de lluvia

\- Bueno, yo conocí a Chris cuando…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

Capítulo 16

\- Bueno, yo conocí a Chris cuando tenía 14 años, para esto mis padres ya habían fallecido y Dorothy hacia todo lo posible para mantenernos, pero entre la casa, la escuela y el trabajo que consiguió en el café, estaban acabando con ella, y para colmo, aun con todos sus esfuerzos y las limitaciones con las que vivíamos, el dinero no nos alcanzaba.

Cierta tarde, cuando regresaba de la escuela, vi a una mujer que pegaba un anuncio en el cartel del market de la esquina, y me acerque a leer, ya había decidido que trabajaría en mis tiempos libres para apoyar a Dorothy con los gastos, aunque ella no quisiera.

El anuncia decía que necesitaban a alguien para cuidar a un bebe por las tardes, y como la mujer había entrado a comprar, decidí esperarla para que me diera más información, al salir ella, me le acerque con el anuncio en la mano.

Recuerdo que la saludé y ella me respondió con una sonrisa, le pregunte por el anuncio y me dijo que era para cuidar de su bebe, ella podía hacerlos por las mañanas, pero que en la tarde se le complicaba un poco, pues paraba entrando y saliendo de casa para hacer varios mandados, me explico el trabajo que tendría que hacer, y no era nada difícil ya que ella siempre estaría a ratos conmigo, la paga no era mala y el horario me convenía, así que me ofrecí para el puesto y ella acepto.

Mery, que es como se llama la mujer, me presento a su hijo, a Anthony …..

Candy se detuvo en su narración esperando una reacción por parte de su esposo, pero Albert no dijo nada, solo beso su cabeza para animarla a seguir.

… Anthony era un bebe hermoso, su cabello castaño y ondeado, sus enormes ojos grises, tenía 6 meses cuando lo conocí, y ya se veía que sería un galán.

Acompañe a Mery a su casa y la ayude con las compras, desde ese día trabajaba para ella, me presento a su esposo, Christopher Argent, que en ese tiempo no contaba con más de veinte años, eran una pareja joven, que habían tenido un bebe por accidente, pero que habían decidido seguir juntos adelante, contra viento y marea

Al principio no vi nada raro, ni nada me pareció extraño, pero después de unas semanas de trabajar para ellos, y ver que ambos siempre estaban en casa en horario de oficina, me dio curiosidad y pregunte a que se dedicaban, ofreciendo mis servicios de niñera por si trabajaban de noche y no tenían con quien dejar a Tony; Chris y Mery se miraron mutuamente, y me dijeron que era mejor que no supiera más de lo que ya sabía, Mery agacho la cabeza y me dijo que aunque lo que ellos hacían no era malo, tampoco era del todo bueno, y que era mejor no saber; así que no volví a preguntar más.

Un mes después de esa conversación, comencé a ver gente extraña en la casa, Mery me decía que me encerrara en el cuarto con Tony antes de que ella abriera la puerta para dejar entrar a las visitas, y yo no debía salir hasta que ella me fuese a buscar.

Para cuando me gane la confianza de Mery y Chris, Tony ya tenía dos años, y yo estaba por cumplir los dieciséis, una tarde, Mery me llamo a la sala, cuando la visita aún estaba, y me presento al resto de la pandilla….

Comprenderás amor que no te puedo decir los nombres de cada uno de ellos, ni cuantos eran, pero si te puedo decir que todos se cuidaban entre ellos, y fue ahí cuando me contaron lo que hacían para vivir y me dijeron acerca de su negocio.

Mery, Chris y los chicos, se dedicaban a la comercialización de drogas, era por eso que Mery tenía que entrar y salir varias veces al día para hacer las entregas, que Chris siempre viajaba a Nuevo México una vez al mes como mínimo, para traer más "mercadería", y los chicos la vendían en los antros y pubs de la ciudad, por eso venían todas las tardes, a recoger lo que llevarían cada noche para la venta.

En ese momento no me importo a que se dedicaban, me importaba más el haberme ganado su confianza por fin, y estaba agradecida por eso, pues sea como fuese que eran en ese tiempo, se convirtieron en mi familia.

A pesar de que Dorothy siempre me dijo que me alejara de ellos, que no eran una compañía que debía tener, que saldría mal parada por andar con ellos, nunca la escuche, me molestaba con ella cuando hablaba de los chicos, y aunque me prohibió que siguiera frecuentándolos, no los deje de ver, pues nos seguía haciendo falta el dinero, y haría más falta cuando terminara la prepa.

Una tarde le comente a Mery que deseaba ir a la universidad, seguir la carrera de administración, trabajar y ayudar a mi hermana, darle una vida mejor, y tal vez ayudarla a pagarse los estudios, ella se había relegado a un segundo plano para darme a mí todo lo que podía.

Sinceramente pensé que se molestaría conmigo, que lo tomaría a mal, pues creí tontamente que querrían que me uniese a su "negocio", pero no fue así, Mery se alegró por mí, me dijo que estaba muy bien que yo tuviera metas, que quisiera superarme, que ellos me apoyarían, pues todos sabían que yo no pertenecía a ese mundo, que si alguien debía ser rescatado de tanta inmundicia en la que vivíamos, esa debía ser yo.

Me sentí tan reconfortada con sus palabras, que empecé a luchar para no defraudarlos, me dedique más a los estudios, le pedí al oso que me acompañara una vez a la semana a la biblioteca, y a los chicos les dije que en lugar de regalarme ropa, perfumes o accesorios, me regalaran un libro.

\- Quien es el oso princesa? Pregunto Albert interrumpiendo la narración de la rubia.

\- El Oso Meloso es Chris amor, yo le puse ese sobrenombre porque parecía un oso con su cara de malo y su presencia imponente, pero cuando lo conocías bien, era un dulce, por eso le decía oso meloso

\- Ok, comprendido, continúa princesa

… Bien, en que me quede… ahh ya, bueno todos me apoyaban con mis estudios, me ayudaban cuando tenía que estudiar, en fin, siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba, pero no todo era felicidad

Cuando el negocio de Chris empezó a crecer, comenzaron a llegar las amenazas; en ese mundo cuando eres un micro comercializador no te toman importancia, digamos que los grandes te dejan trabajar, pero cuando comienzas a crecer y te vas convirtiendo en competencia para ellos, te quitan del camino, y eso fue lo que pasó; fue todo tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir, creo que Mery y Chris se confiaron demasiado, empezaron a hacer demasiada luz.

Dejaron el viejo escarabajo que tenían para comprar un Audi del año, remodelaron el departamento completamente, se compraron joyas y trajes finos, en fin, comenzaron a despilfarrar, y yo también recibía mi parte, ellos me daban mis propinas, aparte de mi sueldo, propinas que llegaban a cubrir un mes de pensión en cualquier universidad, y no me las daban ni mensual, ni quincenalmente, sino casi a diario.

Al principio se las rechazaba, pero siempre terminaba aceptándolas para que no se resintieran conmigo, luego ya no les hacía tanto drama, pero tampoco me la gastaba, era dinero que no me había ganado, y esa idea no me agradaba, así que empecé a juntar ese dinero y lo escondía en casa.

La gente pensaba que yo era familia de Chris, ya que siempre paraba con ellos, y como me trataban como eso, como familia, además de que casi nunca paraba con Dorothy, pues se los dejamos creer.

Cuando estaba por cumplir los diecisiete, las cosas se empezaron a poner feas, los chicos llegaban golpeados, las amenazas se hicieron más latentes y el miedo empezó a corroer nuestra amistad.

Mery, Chris y los chicos empezaron a discutir por todo, ya no estaban de acuerdo en nada, los gritos y las peleas constantes se habían hecho el pan de cada día en aquella casa, hasta que un día, ya no pude más.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala gritándose mutuamente, entre a la habitación con un jarrón en las manos, era uno de los últimos que Mery se había comprado, por la cara que puso, puedo asegurar que era muy caro, pero en ese momento no lo pensé.

Entre a la sala con el jarrón y lo avente contra el piso, todos se callaron de inmediato y me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca, entonces fui yo la que comenzó a gritar, diciendo lo harta que estaba de todo, lo decepcionada que me sentía de ellos, permitiendo que el miedo y la avaricia se adueñaran de sus personas, de cuando acá esa familia se había resquebrajado tanto, era el colmo que prefirieran separarse solo porque no les parecía los porcentajes de dinero que se llevaba cada cual, que si él se lleva más y vende menos, que si yo lo vendo a mas precio, que yo vendo más que todos y debo ganar más.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que el dinero y el poder cambia a la gente, recuerdo que llore suplicándoles que dejaran todo y se tomaran un tiempo, que dejaran el negocio y se dedicaran a sus familias, se estaban preocupando por dinero y repartijas cuando lo más importante era cuidar de sus vidas que estaban siendo amenazadas.

Al parecer los hice entrar en razón, porque me prometieron dejar todo, habían juntado lo suficiente para vivir tranquilamente por un tiempo, cada quien tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones con sus respectivas familias y se reunirían nuevamente al cabo de seis meses.

Yo estaba feliz, todos volvían a ser los mismos, cada uno se fue retirando, pero uno de los chicos se quedó hasta el final, se trataba de Erick, era el más joven del grupo y el ultimo que ingreso a la pandilla, incluso entro después de que yo los conocí.

Erick le pidió a Chris que lo llevase a su casa, pues su auto se había malogrado y tenía miedo de tomar un taxi ya que lo habían estado amenazando esa semana, además de que se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo.

Chris se molestó con él, por no haberle contado lo que pasaba, el oso siempre se preocupaba por nosotros, incluso más que por sí mismo, así que raudo tomo las llaves del Audi y salió con Erick para llevarlo sano, salvo y seguro.

Algo dentro de mí, me decía que no debía dejarlo salir, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía ninguna razón para detenerlo, así que se fue.

A los pocos minutos que Erick y Chris salieron, me di cuenta que Anthony ya no tenía leche, por lo que Mery salió al súper a comprar, quise acompañarla junto con Tony, pero ella me dijo que era mejor que nos quedemos en casa, por todo lo que había estado ocurriendo últimamente.

Como prediciendo lo que se avecinaba, cuando salió Mery del departamento comenzó a llover caudalosamente….

\- Hace cuatro años, una noche de lluvia, la peor de todas las registradas a lo largo de diez años, la noche en que Stear se accidento con el auto – comento Albert en voz alta

Si, esa noche fue, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Mery había salido a comprar, y ya me tenía preocupada, felizmente había encontrado un tarro de leche para Tony, refundido en la alacena, por lo que ya lo había alimentado y él se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá.

Parecía un angelito, era tan bello con sus casi cuatro añitos, el año que entraba, iría al jardín de niños, y todos estábamos emocionados….

Lamentablemente eso nunca paso….

Esa noche, Chris llego herido a la casa, unos tipos le habían pagado a Erick para que lo entregara y pudieran matarlo, felizmente logro escapar.

Cuando llego al departamento, estaba más muerto que vivo, con las justas y podía respirar, recuerdo que me sorprendí por tanta sangre que vi, pero no tenía tiempo para melodramas, debía pensar rápido, ya que Chris logro decirme que lo seguían

Lo ayude a esconderse en el departamento que estaba tres pisos sobre el nuestro, era su refugio, ahí se desaparecía con Mery cuando deseaban estar solos y escaparse de la realidad, así que lo lleve, y lo deje recostado en la cama; baje corriendo las escaleras y tome un cuchillo con el que me hice un corte superficial en el brazo, luego tome ciertas latas de la alacena y algunas frutas y verduras y las regué por el piso, justo cuando estaba cargando a Tony, entraron al departamento violentamente

Eran tres tipos altos y fornidos, traían traje y corbata, y un arma cada uno; uno de ellos se me acerco y me pregunto dónde estaba Chris, yo le respondí que no sabía, que había salido a dejar a uno de los chicos a su casa, entonces ese hombre me abofeteo…

\- Crees que soy estúpido muchachita – rugio el tipo con camisa azul – mas te vale que me digas donde esta El Oso de una buena vez si no quieres otra caricia

\- No lo sé – dijo la rubia entre sollozos a causa del miedo y del golpe

\- Vamos Raymond no la golpees, no vez que la podemos hacer hablar de otra manera – dijo el tipo de camisa blanca al de camisa azul, descubriendo así su identidad, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia, viéndola lujuriosamente, deseándola, queriendo saciar sus bajos impulsos con el cuerpo de aquella muchacha

\- Basta ya ustedes dos – bramo el que tenía camisa negra, apartando al par de hombres que habían rodeado a la chica y acercándose él a ella – Mira bonita – le dijo con voz fría y tranquila – este par, que ves aquí – mientras señalaba a los hombres que estaban a su lado – son un par de animales, y no los voy a poder contener más tiempo, será mejor que me digas lo que quiero saber, porque no soy ningún idiota niña, y pude ver que la puerta esta manchada de sangre, sangre que me imagino es del Oso

\- No… Se-ñor – dijo la rubia tartamudeando por el miedo – esa.. sa-sa-sangre e-e-es mía, mi-mi-mire – le dijo la rubia mostrándole el brazo que traía cortado – me corte con una lata en el callejón regresando de hacer las compras – finalizo un poco más tranquila mientras señalaba las latas y las verduras regadas en el piso

El tipo la miro fijamente, tratando de decidir si creerle o no…

\- Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad ricitos de oro, y que Chris no esté aquí, porque si no la pagaras muy caro – respondió el hombre sujetando fuertemente la mandíbula de la rubia para obligarla a mirarlo, mientras que con la otra mano les hacia una seña a sus compinches para que revisaran el apartamento.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Candy se había arrinconado en una esquina con el pequeño Tony en brazos, rogando internamente que Mery no llegase y que Tony no se despertara

\- Aquí no hay nada jefe – dijo Raymond saliendo del dormitorio

\- Aquí tampoco señor – dijo el de camisa blanca terminando de revisar su área

\- Bien, como al parecer me has dicho la verdad, seré bueno y te dejare vivir, nada más para que le des un mensaje al Oso, estamos?

Candy solo asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, lo que fue señal suficiente para el tipo de camisa negra.

\- Le dirás al oso, que tiene hasta mañana a las cinco de la tarde para entregarse, que haremos un canje justo, será su vida por la de su hijo – dijo el hombre mirando fijamente al niño que Candy por instinto sujeto más fuerte contra su pecho.

\- No por favor, llévame a mí, yo soy su hermana, llévame a mí, deja a Tony tranquilo él no tiene la culpa de nada – rogaba la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Con que su hermana eh – sopeso la posibilidad el tipo – nooo mejor es un hijo, a ti te podría dejar morir, a su hijo, lo dudo, muchachos tomen al niño, y déjenle un recuerdito a esta niña, porque no me trago el cuento de que no sepa donde esta Chris

Candy se aferró al cuerpo de Tony como si se tratara de su propia vida, no lo soltaba por nada; el niño despertó por los forcejeos que sentía y comenzó a gritar asustado, Raymond abofeteo nuevamente a la rubia, logrando atontarla, mientras el otro tipo aprovechaba para quitarle al niño de los brazos

Cuando sintió que Tony era arrebatado de sus brazos, la rubia se enfureció de tal manera que saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía para enfrentarse a Raymond y recuperar a Tony, lamentablemente, el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella, y sus esfuerzos solo terminaron por enfurecer mal Raymond, quien le propino tremenda golpiza y después se deleitó manoseando el cuerpo de la rubia, que yacía inconsciente en medio de la sala.

\- Te dije que solo era un recuerdo! – Bramo el de camisa negra – la necesito lucida para que entregue el mensaje, idiota.

\- Jefe perdone

\- Camina imbécil, ya arruinaste mis planes – dijo el tipo saliendo del departamento junto con sus compinches y con el niño gritando en brazos del tipo de camisa blanca.

Cuando desperté – continuo Candy con su relato – me encontraba en el hospital y habían pasado dos días desde el ataque, desperté muy tarde, no pude dar el mensaje, Tony fue encontrado muerto, y dejado en el parque que estaba frente a los edificios donde vivían Mery y Chris

No estuve junto a Tony cuando más me necesito, lo deje morir Albert, lo deje morir – sollozó la rubia aferrándose más al torso de su esposo, y escondiendo la cara en su pecho para que el no viera sus lágrimas


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

Capítulo 17

\- Princesa, cálmate – pedía el rubio sin soltar a su mujer que se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva entre sus brazos – tranquila pequeña, ya todo pasó

\- Es que Albert, yo... No... Les di el mensaje, si lo hubiera hecho Anthony estaría vivo, estaría con sus padres y todo sería diferente, yo tengo la culpa de que él esté muerto Albert, yo tengo la culpa….

\- Eso no es cierto Candy, no te eches culpas ajenas, nada de esto hubiera pasado si sus padres hubieran tomado otro camino, si en lugar de dedicarse a eso, se hubieran partido el lomo trabajando para vivir honradamente, tal vez no hubiesen tenido las comodidades que tenían, pero su hijo estaría vivo

\- Albert! – Exclamo Candy asombrada por la reacción del rubio

\- Dime Candy, acaso no le ha ido bien a Argent ahora que tiene un negocio que se dedica a la seguridad, una empresa legal, con ingresos legales y honrados – cuestiono el rubio

\- Bueno si, pero ese negocio también empezó sucio Albert y es que aún hay más de la historia, y ya que he comenzado a contarte esta etapa de mi vida, pues deseo que lo sepas todo de una vez

\- Esta bien princesa, te estucho

\- Bueno, después de que desperté y me di cuenta de que había estado inconsciente más de lo que debía, me moría de miedo por la reacción que tendría Mery conmigo, ella me dio a su hijo para cuidar de él, para protegerlo, y yo no lo hice.

Caí en depresión, no quería comer, no quería ver a nadie, no aceptaba visita de nadie, más por miedo que por ganas, no quería escuchar sus recriminaciones, fue ahí, cuando conocí a Stear

El entro por accidente a mi habitación, creo que se estaba escondiendo de una de las enfermeras porque tenían que inyectarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la habitación no estaba desocupada, se disculpó y se metió debajo de la cama a toda prisa, rogándome que le dijera a la enfermera que él no estaba ahí, y así lo hice, le mentí a la enfermera cuando llego preguntado por Stear.

Luego de que salió la enfermera y Stear dejo de esconderse debajo de mi cama, me miró fijamente y me saludo con una sonrisa que me alegro el alma, era la primera vez en días que alguien me trataba como si nada hubiese ocurrido y no con lastima o condescendencia, creo que fue por eso que yo también sonreí.

Nos quedamos conversando largo rato, me conto de que se había accidentado con el coche por andar conduciendo a alta velocidad en una noche tan lluviosa, y que de castigo su tía le había pagado a la enfermera para que todos los medicamentos fueran inyectados, nada de pastillas o jarabes, por haberla hecho pasar tremendo susto.

Recuerdo que ese día reí como nunca, pero la magia para mi acabo cuando entro Dorothy a la habitación con su cara blanca como el papel y Chris a su lado; al parecer no se creía que yo no lo quería ver.

Instintivamente tome la mano de Stear, que descansaba en mi cama, pues trajo una silla para sentarse junto a mí; y la apreté fuertemente, Stear me miro y en un susurro me pregunto si deseaba que se quedara, pues había notado lo tensa de la situación; yo negué con la cabeza, pero le pedí que volviera en una hora, ya que iba a necesitar de un amigo.

Stear se levantó y se despidió de todos, prometiéndome en voz alta que volvería en una hora para seguir con nuestra plática, yo no levante la cabeza para verlo marchar, solo asentí.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, sentí que alguien había comenzado a caminar, solo atine a estrujar las sabanas con mis manos, mis nudillos se habían quedado blancos por la fuerza que estaba haciendo, interiormente me imaginaba que Chris se me acercaba para abofetearme y reclamarme, pero no fue así.

Si era Chris quien se acercó a mí, pero en lugar de los reclamos y golpes que yo esperaba y sentía merecer, él se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo, me repetía que estaba agradecido conmigo, que gracias a mi él estaba vivo, que otra en mi lugar hubiera salido huyendo sin importarle nada solo para salvar su propia vida, pero yo me había expuesto, había preferido quedarme a pesar de saber que mi vida corría peligro, sentí sus lágrimas correr y entonces ya no pude mas

\- BASTA! – Grité en ese momento – basta ya de esta farsa Chris – dijo la rubia furiosa

\- Pecosa que pasa – respondió el hombre alejándose de ella

\- Por favor Chris, no me mientas, como puedes estar agradecido conmigo si por mi culpa Anthony está muerto! – exclame furiosa

\- Eso no es cierto pecas – respondió Chris bajando la cabeza – tú no tienes la culpa, si alguien aquí es el culpable de eso, soy yo

\- No Chris, yo debía cuidarlo, no debí permitir que me lo quitara – le respondió la rubia sollozando

\- Candy! – exclamo el muchacho molesto – Sabes cómo te encontraron? Sabes en qué condiciones estabas? Acaso imaginas por lo que hemos tenido que pasar?

\- Chris yo…

\- No Candy, claro que no lo sabes, pues bien, te lo voy a contar…

\- Christopher! – Intervino Dorothy – prometiste que no la alterarías

\- Sé lo que prometí Dorothy – respondió el muchacho – pero si sigue así terminara muriéndose por la culpa, acaso no te das cuenta – respondió Chris dejando a Dorothy con la boca cerrada

\- Candy, cuando te encontramos pensamos lo peor, creímos que estabas muerta, el piso estaba lleno de sangre, y tú estabas tendida boca abajo casi desnuda, tenías la cara hinchada por los golpes que habías recibido, los brazos amoratados y las piernas rasguñadas….

Yo, te vi y se me paso el dolor que sentía, aun me costaba mantenerme en pie, pero Mery me sostenía, me acerque lentamente a ti y sentí miedo de tocarte solo de pensar que estarías muerta, Mery corrió a la habitación por una sabana para cubrirte, y cuando te dimos la vuelta, abriste los ojos, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero me viste y lo único que dijiste fue "se lo llevaron" luego volviste a caer en la inconciencia

Fue cuando se desato el infierno para nosotros, pues supimos que se trataba de Anthony, Mery comenzó a corres por las habitaciones buscando a nuestro hijo, gritando su nombre, hasta que rendida cayo de rodillas en el suelo de la cocina sosteniendo una hoja de papel

Llegue como pude a ella, pues yo había caído sentado al piso por el shock de los que habías dicho y la debilidad con la que me sentía; felizmente mi costado había dejado de sangrar y aunque sabía que traía el brazo roto, deje de sentir el dolor, solo la quemazón por la bala que tenía en el hombro.

Leí el papel y no me tomo ni medio segundo decidir qué haría, si con aceptar lo que proponían salvaba a mi hijo, feliz me cambiaba por él, mire a Mery y ella entendió que la decisión estaba tomada

Me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir cuando las patrullas comenzaron a llegar, los vecinos habían llamado a la policía, ya te imaginaras como se puso todo después, nos esposaron a mí y a Mery y nos llevaron a la estación, a ti te trajeron para la clínica en una ambulancia.

A pesar de que Mery lloro y yo suplique no nos escuchaban, no creían que nuestro hijo estaba en peligro, por más que les mostramos la nota y que les conté todo lo que había pasado con puntos y señas, se cerraron en que lo de Anthony era solo una treta para que escapáramos, que seguramente habíamos dejado a nuestro hijo a buen recaudo; para cuando nos creyeron ya era muy tarde, Anthony había sido encontrado en el parque, ya no había nada que hacer.

Candy, entiende que nada de esto es culpa tuya, que tu hiciste más que nadie por nosotros, nos diste una familia a Mery y a mí, pues antes de que tu llegaras a nuestras vidas, lo que ella y yo teníamos era un infierno, y Anthony estaba en medio de eso, contigo aprendimos a medirnos, a callarnos la boca cuando debíamos, a ser más prudentes y pacientes, nos enseñaste muchas cosas Pecas, así que no te sientas culpable por favor.

\- Chris… pero… - trato de interrumpir la rubia

\- Mery está bien, si es lo que te preocupa, lógico que como madre que es, le ha dolido sobre manera la perdida de Anthony, y es algo que nunca vamos a superar, pero no te culpa, todo lo contrario, te agradece por haberte expuesto de esa manera para protegerme a mí, sino también a Anthony, en mejores manos nuestro angelito no pudo estar, siempre nos advertiste pecas que debías dejar ese camino, que nos retirásemos cuando podíamos, pero nos cegó la ambición y el poder, nos olvidamos de lo más importante, si hay alguien que debe cargar con la culpa de lo ocurrido, solo soy yo Pecas.

Gracias Candy, por salvarme y por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, estoy en deuda contigo, te juro que siempre estaré para ti, para lo que quieras y necesites, siempre velare por ti pecosa, desde donde este lo hare, entendido? – dijo el muchacho volviendo a abrazar a la pecas.

\- Suena a despedida Chris – comento la rubia

\- Así es pecas, pero no es un adiós, solo es un hasta luego, mañana me dan de alta y gracias a que confesamos todo en la estación con tal de que nos ayuden a encontrar a Tony, tendremos que pasar unas lindas vacaciones bajo la sombra pequitas..

\- Pero Chris, porque no apelas, y el juicio, contrata un abogado…

\- Nena, ya no tengo nada, estoy peor que cuando comencé con esto, en ese tiempo al menos tenia a Mery, ahora estaremos separados, pero no será por muchas pecas, tranquila, solo serán unos años.

\- De eso nada Chris, nunca te he pedido que hagas algo malo, pero esta vez será la excepción, ustedes no pueden estar separados, y menos ahora que es cuando más se necesitan para poder curar sus heridas y compartir su dolor, no lo voy a permitir me escuchaste osito, si le tienes que romper la mano al juez lo haces, pero que esa sentencia quede suspendida, págale a quien sea, abogados, fiscales, policías, jueces, no me interesa, pero no vas a pisar la cárcel

\- Pecas – dijo el joven con una sonrisa y un tono irónico – no me escuchaste verdad, no tengo ni donde caerme muerto, tanto así que agradezco que estaré encerrado y tendré comida y cama por un par de años

\- No Chris, el que no escucho eres tú, y claro que tienes – Dijo la rubia dejando al oso y a su hermana pensando que la muchacha se había vuelto loca – Dorothy, dame el relicario que traes en el cuello

\- Pero Candy, este no es muy caro, además me lo regalaste tu – respondió la hermana pensando que la rubia lo quería vender

\- Eso ya lo sé mensa, solo dámelo

\- Candy no te permito…

\- Dorothy que me lo des! Exclamo la rubia desesperada

Dorothy le alcanzo el relicario de mala gana, manteniendo el ceño fruncido por como la estaba tratando su hermana

Candy tomo el relicario y lo abrió, dentro había una foto de ella con sus padres en un lado y en el otro de su hermana también con sus padres.

\- Dame una horquilla de tu cabello Dorothy – ordeno la rubia mientras estiraba la mano en dirección a su hermana, sin despegar los ojos del relicario

Dorothy suspiro y le dio a Candy lo que pedía.

La rubia utilizo la horquilla para hacer palanca en el relicario, debajo de la planchita que contenía la foto de ella con sus padres, había un compartimento mas, el cual contenía un papelito muy bien doblado, Candy lo tomo y lo aliso

\- Que es eso Candy? – cuestiono Dorothy

\- Esto hermanita, son mis ahorros

Chris y Dorothy la quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

\- Recuerdas Chris que desde hace casi un año has venido dándome propinas – cuestiono la rubia, a lo que el oso respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – pues nunca gaste ni un dólar, y cuando tuve la cantidad suficiente y cumplí dieciocho abrí una cuenta en el banco, ahí está el dinero, toma – dijo la rubia entregándole a Chris el papelito – ese es el número de cuenta y la clave de la tarjeta para retiros y transferencias, puedes transferir y hacer pagos por internet, así que no te preocupes, ese dinero es tuyo

\- Pero Candy….

\- Pero nada Chris, tómalo por favor, haz lo que te pido y discúlpame con Mery, aun no estoy lista para verla – finalizo la joven volviendo a su mutismo

… Recuerdo que Chris dijo algo más, pero ya no logre oírlo, me había perdido en mis pensamientos de nuevo, y es que todo había pasado por eso, por dinero…

Cuando levante la cabeza nuevamente, fue por que escuche que llamaban a la puerta, y me di cuenta de que Chris y Dorothy se habían marchado, di el pase en voz alta, y apareció Stear, me miro tiernamente y me pregunto si estaba bien, yo solo moví la cabeza negativamente y rompí a llorar, recuerdo que el entro y me abrazo, dejándome llorar a mi gusto…

Cuando por fin me calme, me pregunto que había pasado, así que le conté parte de la historia, básicamente le dije que el niño a quien yo cuidaba había sido secuestrado y luego encontrado muerto y que yo me sentía culpable por eso, Stear me abrazo más fuerte y me dijo que, aunque no sabía las circunstancias en las que las cosas habían pasado, él ponía las manos al fuego por mí, que a pesar de que recién me conocía, podía darse cuenta de que yo jamás dañaría a alguien, luego de conversar un rato más me quede dormida.

Fue la primera vez en días que no necesite de un sedante para dormir, que las pesadillas no vinieron a mi mente y que descanse tranquilamente… - Finalizo la rubia con su relato

\- Entonces así fue como conociste a Stear – pregunto el rubio

\- Si, pensé que te lo había dicho – respondió la rubia

\- No, él siempre fue muy reservado con respecto a la amistad que compartía contigo, ahora comprendo por qué se llevaban tan bien, él fue tu tabla de salvación

\- Se puede decir que si, el me ayudó mucho a salir de la depresión en la que me encontraba, me alentó a seguir con mi vida y con mis planes, nunca me pregunto nada más con respecto a esa noche en el hospital, al menos hasta que nos encontramos con Chris tiempo después

\- Eso no lo sabía – comento el rubio

\- Pues claro que no, yo te conocí un año después, cuando regresaste de Francia, recuerdas

\- Si, lo siento, es que soy muy posesivo contigo, no te imaginas como me estoy conteniendo para no sentir celos de mi propio sobrino – comento el rubio riendo

\- No tendrías porque amo, yo solo te amo a ti

\- Lo sé princesa, pero continua, que ya me dio curiosidad

\- Bueno, Stear y yo habíamos ido a cenar a un restaurante cerca del centro, después del cine, y cuando salimos del establecimiento, vimos a Chris apoyado sobre un auto con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando lo vi, me quede fría, había pasado casi un año desde la noche del hospital, Stear se dio cuenta y miro en la dirección en que yo veía, al reconocer a Chris me abrazo por la cintura y me acerco a el de manera protectora, recuerdo que me dijo que estuviese tranquila, que todo estaría bien.

Chris hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando Stear me abrazo, y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, yo empecé a temblar.

\- Pecas, como has estado? – Pregunto Chris

\- Hola Oso, que tal?

\- Pues no tan bien como tu pequitas, veo que estas bien acompañada, no me vas a presentar.

\- Oso…

\- Bueno lo hare yo – dijo el oso con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Christopher Argent, el hermano mayor de Candy o como si lo fuera, así que si la haces llorar, te parto la cara – se presentó el oso con Stear

\- Mensaje entendido – respondió Stear con una sonrisa – Alistair Cornwall, pero para los amigos soy Stear.

\- Bien Stear, me dejas hablar unos minutos con Candy

\- Solo si ella lo desea – respondió el joven de lentes

Chris sonrió, se daba cuenta que ese muchacho estaba enamorado de Candy, y que la cuidaba y protegía, la pecosa estaba en buenas manos

\- Esta bien Stear, no tardare

\- Bien Candy, te espero ahí – dijo Stear señalando el poste de luz que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos

\- Bien oso, que querías decirme – cuestiono la rubia un tanto nerviosa

\- Candy, porque no has respondido mis mensajes, va a ser un año de lo que paso y aun no has ido a casa a visitarnos

\- Osito entiende, para mi aun es difícil asimilar todo lo ocurrido, yo los quiero mucho, pero por ahora prefiero mantenerme alejada de todos ustedes, no quisiera volver a pasar por algo así en la vida

\- Entiendo tu miedo Candy, y respeto tu decisión, pero pásate por la casa de vez en cuando ok, los chicos y Mery te extrañan

\- Los Chicos?... es que juntaste a la pandilla de nuevo? Acaso no has aprendido Chris? Que quieres que vuelva a pasar lo mismo? – reclamo la rubia sin dejar que el oso se explicara

\- Candy basta! Estas llamando la atención de la gente

\- Pero es que….

\- Silencio niña y déjame hablar

\- Este bien oso te escucho – dijo la rubia molesta

\- He juntado a la pandilla de nuevo Candy, pero no para el mismo negocio, gracias a lo que me diste – refiriéndose al dinero – no solo yo he quedado limpio, sino que también limpie los registros de los chicos, y hemos puesto una pequeña agencia de seguridad, y aunque nuestros primeros clientes han sido muchos de los "colegas" con los que antes nos relacionábamos, pues no nos va mal, y ahora estamos expandiéndonos para llegar a otro tipo de clientes, entiendes Candy, ya dejamos ese mundo, al menos ya nosotros no formamos parte de él, aunque nuestros clientes si

\- Me alegro por ti, por los chicos y por Mery – dijo la rubia sinceramente – pero yo aún no...

\- Esta bien Candy, solo recuerda que ahí estamos ok, toma – dijo el oso extendiéndole su tarjeta – por si nos necesitas, ah y recuerda que te estaré vigilando, eres mi hermana pequeña, pecosa revoltosa, solo cuídate ok

\- Gracias osito, saludos a todos y besos a Mery, dile que la quiero

\- Y ella a ti, ahora ve, que tu novio te espera

\- Solo somos amigos oso – se escandalizo la rubia

\- Eso porque eres muy despistada pecas, pero ya veras, ya veras

….. El oso se fue, y Stear se acercó, me pregunto si todo estaba bien y yo asentí con la cabeza, luego me llevo a casa, a la semana siguiente te conocí – le dijo la rubia a su esposo

\- Bien, entonces esa es toda la historia? – cuestiono el rubio

\- Si Albert – respondió su esposa con la cabeza gacha – debes estar pensando lo peor de mi - sollozo la rubia

\- Para nada Candy, solo me pesa el saber que no me he ganado del todo tu confianza, pensé que habíamos sinceros el uno con el otro desde el comienzo, yo siempre fui claro y transparente contigo

\- Albert, yo lo sé, pero….

\- Déjame terminar Candy, como te decía, me pesa no haber sido merecedor de tu confianza, y que haya tenido que pasar esto para que por fin hablaras conmigo, también entiendo que lo que pasaste ha sido muy fuerte y que de repente ha sido por eso que no lo has querido compartir conmigo, pero tienes que entender que una relación de pareja no se maneja así Candy, el amor es muy importante en una relación, si no es que lo más importante, pero va de la mano con la confianza, a ver princesa, como estarías tu si las cosas fuesen al revés, si hubiese sido yo quien hubiese ocultado algo de tal magnitud

\- Pues estaría muy sorprendida, molesta y defraudada – dijo la rubia con la voz quebrada

\- Estoy sorprendido Candy, pero es porque no puedo entender cómo has podido con todo eso dentro de ti princesa, es un peso demasiado grande para que lo hayas cargado sola y por tanto tiempo, por fin entiendo por qué te quedabas absorta en tus pensamientos de un momento a otro, o las pesadillas que sufres y que nunca me cuentas, molesto no estoy, porque no tengo razón para estarlo, pero defraudado sí, pero no contigo, sino conmigo mismo, creo que tendremos que trabajar más duro en nuestra relación de confianza preciosa

\- Albert, eres demasiado bueno conmigo…

\- No más de lo que tú lo eres conmigo princesa, pero por algo si estoy molesto Candy

\- Lo sabía, sabía que te molestarías..

\- No pequeña, no tiene nada que ver con lo que me has contado

\- Entonces?

\- Candy, porque planeabas ocultarme el hecho de que Eliza quiere secuestrar a Anthony, porque no pensabas decírmelo verdad?

\- Albert… yoooo

\- Tú nada Candy, mira puedo ser el hombre más comprensivo del mundo, pero te voy a pedir algo Candy, y quiero que te quede muy claro

\- Esta bien Albert

\- Que esta sea la primera y la última vez que me ocultas algo, y más si se trata de la seguridad de Tony, entendido, no me molesta nada de tu pasado, ahí está, donde le corresponde, en el pasado, me interesa solo el futuro, el tuyo, el mío y el de nuestro hijo, así que, espero que entiendas eso

\- Si Albert, discúlpame por todo

\- Por dios princesa – dijo el rubio en un suspiro – por que será que aunque lo desee no me puedo enojar contigo – confirmo tomando a su esposa nuevamente entre sus brazos – ahora descansa pequeña, lo necesitas

\- Pero y la seguridad de Tony

\- Tranquila amor, George y de seguro también Argent ya se deben haber hecho cargo de eso

\- Esta bien amor – dijo la rubia en un bostezo, acomodándose en los brazos de su esposo, para caer rendida en un profundo sueño.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

Capítulo 18

Tal como lo dijo el rubio, Argent y George se habían puesto en contacto y se estaban encargando de la seguridad de los Andley, de todos en general, desde la pareja de rubios que dormían en la habitación de la clínica, el pequeño Tony que descalzaba en los cuneros, la tía abuela, Archie y Annie que estaban en la mansión, ya por recomendación de George permanecerían todos juntos, hasta los que se encontraban lejos, alistándose para llegar a Chicago en pocas horas.

Eliza también estaba bajo el cuidado de los Andley, se les había dicho que el aumento de seguridad se debía a que habían amenazado a la familia, para no despertar sospechas en la joven "dama".

Camila también había sido contactada, entre George y Argent habían decido que lo mejor era tenerla vigilada, hasta que se haya ganado la confianza de todos, o hasta que metiera la pata, y cometiera algún error, así que había sido reubicada en la Corporación Argent de Seguridad y Resguardo.

Camila tenía órdenes precisas de contactarse a la mañana siguiente con Eliza, e informarle de los últimos acontecimientos, sobre todo dejarle en claro que ahora trabajaba para Argent y que sabía que él bebe se quedaría solo en el hospital, pues Candy seria dada de alta, y así lo hizo.

La noche había pasado tranquila y sin novedades, los rubios despertaban en la habitación de la clínica, después de una noche de sueño reparadora.

Albert se dirigió a los cuneros a ver como se encontraba su hijo, mientras Candy era atendida por el médico y las enfermeras; si todo seguía así, Candy podría visitar a Tony por la tarde.

En la mansión, Archie y Annie se alistaban para ir al médico, al chequeo de la pelinegra; y la tía abuela ya estaba lista para ir al aeropuerto a recoger a sus sobrinos, sobre todo a su adorada Eliza.

Dorothy se encontraba descansando en el porche de su casa, su esposo había salido temprano para finiquitar algunos detalles de un contrato que estaba por firmarse.

Así que en pocas palabras, aparentemente la tormenta había pasado y las cosas comenzaban a pintarse mejor, pero como nada es perfecto, y la felicidad no es para siempre, a eso del mediodía, alguien recibió una inesperada visita.

\- Así que aquí trabajas ahora – dijo la dama quitándose el sombrero – valla querida, tu sí que no vas a pasar de ser una simple recepcionista – dijo Eliza venenosamente

\- Eliza querida! – exclamo Camila al reconocer a su "amiga" mientras se aguantaba las ganas de contestarle como se merecía – te hacía en New York aun, a qué hora llegaste

\- Pues hace un rato, y es que decidimos que era más seguro viajar en un jet privado que en un vuelo comercial, y con toda esa gentuza, hay no que horror.

\- Que bien por ti Eliza – respondió Camila

\- Bueno, a lo que vine, a qué horas sales a almorzar, necesito que me pongas al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado con la estúpida que tengo por tía y su bastardito, para que ver que se puede rescatar del tiradero que has hecho

\- Salgo en una hora Eliza, si gustas esperarme

\- Para nada querida, te veo en el restaurant del frente en una hora, mientras tanto iré a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, a ver si se me antoja comprar algo

\- Te veo en una hora entonces querida – confirmo la pelirroja

\- Bien, no me hagas esperar – respondió Eliza saliendo de la recepción

\- Huyyyyy como la odio, y pensar que en eso me iba a convertir, hay no, que desgracia, ahora a expiar mis culpas con tal de que ese no sea mi futuro – Se dijo Camila a sí misma, mientras regresaba a sus labores.

EN EL CORPORATIVO ANDLEY se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión improvisada entre Neil, Stear y George, poniendo al tanto al bigotón todo lo que sabían acerca de los planes de Eliza.

George, al ver que podía contar con ellos, se comunicó de inmediato con Argent, para reunirse con el después de comer, la reunión seria en las oficinas de Argent, mientras tanto revisarían los documentos de los negocios que tenían pendientes, total, era para eso que habían ido a Chicago.

EN EL HOSPITAL Albert veía como su hijo era alimentado por la enfermera, esperando pacientemente a que esta terminara para poderlo cargar, mientras pensaba en Christopher y Mery Argent, el dolor que debieron haber sentido por la pérdida de su hijo, si él que conocía a su hijo hace tan solo un día, se sentía capaz de dar la vida por ese pequeño ser, no se podía imaginar siquiera la desesperación, frustración e impotencia que esos padres debieron haber sentido cuando no pudieron ayudar a su hijo; en secreto le juro a su pequeño Tony que haría todo lo posible por que él y su madre siempre estuviesen protegidos.

La enfermera termino de alimentar al bebe y le pregunto al rubio si deseaba cargar a su bebe, él, raudo y veloz acepto, estirando sus brazos para que su pequeño le fuera entregado.

\- Colóquelo cerca de su pecho – le dijo la enfermera – permita que su hijo sienta los latidos de su corazón y lo reconozca, normalmente se hace con la madre, pero el papa también puede hacerlo, se llama Método de Mamá Canguro, créame que esto ayuda más a su bebe que el estar en la incubadora

\- En serio – pregunto Albert asombrado

\- Así es – afirmo la enfermera – puede quedarse por quince minutos, luego tendré que llevármelo a su chequeo ok

\- Esta bien señorita, y gracias – dijo el güero mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tener a su hijo pegado a su pecho


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 ** _Capítulo 19_**

Candy estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, hace más de una hora que Albert se había ido a ver a su hijo, y aun no volvía, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella, al no tener noticias de uno ni de otro, felizmente, justo cuando iba a empezar a gritar de la frustración, tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

La rubia dio el pase y una dama alta, delgada y de lentes entro al cuarto

\- Patty! – exclamo la rubia casi saltando de la cama

\- Mujer cálmate – le dijo patricia corriendo hacia ella porque había visto el gesto de dolor en el rostro de la rubia

\- Ups – atino la rubia a decir, aun con el ceño fruncido – creo que me emocione demasiado

\- No cambias Candy, siempre tan atolondrada – dijo Patricia con una sonrisa – déjame que te ayudo a acomodarte

\- Cuando llegaste Patty, y Stear, vino contigo? – cuestiono la rubia

\- Hoy, a las 10, bien gracias, y si y no – respondió la pelinegra, dejando a su prima con un signo de interrogación en el rostro – que llegue hoy a las diez, Stear está bien y si vino conmigo a Chicago, pero no al hospital, se fue al corporativo de frente

\- ahhhh yaaaa – respondió la rubia

\- Y tú? Como estas? – pregunto la pelinegra

\- Pues si te contara…

\- Bueno comienza, que tengo tooooda la tarde hasta que llegue Stear por mí.

\- Bueno….

Candy le narro a Patricia todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, así que como también la conversación que tuvo con Albert y por consiguiente también su historia

\- Pero Candy, porque nunca nos contaste nada a Stear y a mí, sabíamos que algo ocultabas, pero pensamos que era una ruptura o una mala relación con algún tipo, nunca se nos cruzó algo así, si hasta parece una historia de horror.

\- Pues para que veas Patty, y discúlpame si nunca te conté nada, es que recién hasta ayer que me sincere con Albert he empezado a asimilarlo, y más ahora que tengo a mi hijo

\- Por cierto como está él bebe, todo bien con respecto a su salud, la loca de tu sobrina no ha logrado acercársele verdad

\- Si Patty, todo bien hasta ahora, entre el oso y George tienen todo cubierto

\- Pues ahora ya entiendo por qué siempre te cuidaba y te seguía en la universidad, si hasta llegue a pensar que era un acosador, hasta que me dijo que solo cuidaba de ti porque le habías salvado la vida

\- Eso te digo el oso, Patty

\- Así es, un día lo vi siguiéndote en el estacionamiento de la universidad y estuve a punto de vaciarle el gas pimienta, cuando me pidió una oportunidad para contarme su versión de los hechos, ahí fue que me dijo que te debía la vida y más que eso aún, pues gracias a ti, tenía otra oportunidad, y que si te seguía era solo para cuidarte, así que yo me comprometí a ayudarlo y entre todos te teníamos vigilada

\- Que! – Exclamo la rubia – cómo pudiste Patty

\- Pues pudiendo, así que no me hagas corajes Candy, que ya pasó y no me arrepiento

\- Hay patricia a veces no sé quién es peor, si tu o yo – respondió la rubia antes de romper en carcajadas acompañada por Patricia

\- Pues no por las puras somos familia, o si? Y dime como esta Dorothy

\- Bien, panzona Jejejeje, próxima a dar a luz en la semana que entra, así que ya te imaginada

\- Ya quiero verla y acariciar su pancita – dijo la pelinegra tiernamente

\- Ahhh ahora que lo recuerdo, que tal la luna de miel querida – cuestiono la rubia pícaramente, dejando a Patty completamente roja

\- Candy! – Exclamo la morena – pero que preguntas haces niña, como si no lo supieras

\- Pues obvio que lo sé, sino Tony no hubiera venido al mundo – sonrió la rubia – pero quiero detalles Patty, ahora me tocó a mí torturarte con eso

\- Pues te quedaras con las ganas, porque no te voy a decir nada

\- Bueno, entonces no me quedara más que preguntarle a Stear

\- Tú lo haces, yo te mato Candy – dijo la pelinegra desesperada

\- Jajajajaja – se carcajeo la rubia – está bien, está bien no haré nada, pero a cambio necesito ayuda con algo

\- Uhmmm y que será eso – se preguntó la pelinegra

\- Pues que más va a ser, necesito salir de aquí e ir a ver a mi hijo, ya no aguanto más sin verlo Patty, me ayudaras verdad

\- Como decirte que no niña loca, sobre todo cuando pones esos ojitos de gatito tierno – respondió Patricia

\- Yeee grito Candy alegre, olvidándose nuevamente de su operación, pero recordándola gracias al dolor que sintió

Continuará...

Capitulo 7 de este fin de semana ... subido;) ... yeeeee cumpli con ustedes nenas, nos vemos el lunes, ahh y espero muchos comentarios ok, las quiero besos mil


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

Capítulo 20

Camila había salido en su hora de almuerzo tal y como quedo con Elisa, se encontraron en el restaurante y comenzaron su conversación amenamente, bueno Elisa comenzó a hablar como lora mientras Camila escucha atentamente sin perder detalle.

Camila no era para nada tonta, si quería ganarse la confianza de Candy y del señor Argent, debía de llevar pruebas, por lo que puso su celular con la aplicación de grabar activada, mientras demostraba una aceptación e interés a los planes de Elisa, que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

\- Pues es como te digo Cami, no llevo ni un día en esta ciudad y ya me aburrí, la moda aquí es sumamente anticuada, los hombres no están tan mal, pero tampoco tan bien, aunque ese tipo que está entrando en el restaurant es como quiere….

Camila volteo a ver quién era el que estaba ingresando, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era su jefe.

La pelirroja levanto la mano y saludo a su jefe; este le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y se acercó a las damas..

\- Lo conoces? – pregunto Elisa

\- Claro que si Eli, es mi jefe; el señor Argent

\- Preséntamelo Cami por favor

\- Y ese milagro que usas tus modales – respondió Camila sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en los labios – pensé que no los tenia

\- Claro que los tengo, pero no los desperdicio en gatas como ti Camila querida

\- Ya decía yo que tanta belleza no era real, bueno si no hay de otra te lo tendré que presentar, pero te costara Elisa, entendido

\- Esta bien querida, ya había olvidado yo que tus favores tienen precio

\- Buenas tardes Camila – Saludo Argent llegando a la mesa

\- Buenas tardes señor Argent, permítame presentarle a mi amiga, la señorita Elisa Leagan

\- Un gusto conocerla señorita Leagan – saludo el oso cortésmente

\- El placer es todo mío – respondió al saludo Elisa mientras se deleitaba con la imponente presencia del oso

\- Camila, por favor no demores, que hoy tenemos una reunión con unos inversionistas muy importantes luego del almuerzo y hay que preparar la documentación

\- Pero señor… - dudo Camila – yo solo soy la recepcionista, ese es trabajo de su asistente, más si requiere mi ayuda con gusto la apoyare.

\- Rayos, creo que recursos humanos aún no ha hablado contigo verdad Camila,

\- Sobre que señor? – cuestiono la pelirroja

\- Es que Fátima ya no es mi asistente, ha sido cambiada de sucursal, y necesito a alguien de mi confianza en ese cargo, por lo que solicite que fueses tú, así que ya estas informada.

\- Claro señor – respondió Camila completamente sorprendida – volveré a la oficina a preparar todo en cuanto termine mi almuerzo

\- Esta bien Camila, no demores – dijo Argent antes de despedirse de Elisa – Ha sido un placer señorita Leagan, y disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero le molestaría si le pido sus datos a mi asistente y la invito a salir

\- Oh señor Argent, para nada, es más, seré yo misma quien le de mis datos – afirmo Elisa entregándole una tarjeta de presentación que ya tenía preparada entre sus dedos.

Camila observaba la escena y meditaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, su cerebro trabajaba a mil, lo más seguro es que Argent aun no confiara en ella y como dice el dicho "a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, pero a los enemigos más aun".

Christopher termino de marcharse dejando a las dos damas en el restaurante comentando acerca de lo acontecido.

\- Bueno – dijo la Camila – creo que como hoy se va a hablar solo de mi jefe, y nada de negocios me voy retirando

\- Cami, pero aun tienes muchos datos que darme, es casado? Tiene hijos? Tiene mucho dinero? Es el dueño o solo un empleado más?

\- Eso es todo lo que te importa no Elisa – respondió Camila fastidiada – saber cuánto dinero tiene para solventar tus caprichos

\- Obvio que sí, no pienso estar con un pela gatos por más guapo que este

\- Pues bien, mi jefe es el dueño de la empresa, tiene esposa y no tiene hijos hasta donde yo sé, pero si quieres te averiguo eso, ahora si también quieres saber cuántos ceros hay en su cuenta de banco, tendrás que preguntárselo tu misma querida

\- Hay Camila que amargada, con razón no tienes novio y mi tío no se fijó en ti, pero bueno y basta de tonteras, antes que te vayas tenemos que cerrar ese negocito que se nos esta yendo de las manos

\- Hasta que por fin algo interesante y productivo de que hablar

\- Bueno, dime, que has logrado averiguar

\- Pues lo mismo que todos, Elisa, La gata de tu tía está en la clínica central, muy bien resguardada por cierto, al parecer han querido atentar contra alguien de los Andley…

\- Si, eso lo sé, nos lo comento George cuando veníamos para Chicago

\- Bueno, pues resulta que el niño está en los cuneros, ya que necesita cuidados especiales al ser prematuro

\- Bueno, al menos algo hiciste bien, por lo menos no será tan difícil acabar con ese bastardo

\- Que has planeado Elisa, por que algún plan debes tener ya, cierto?

\- Pues algo así….

\- Y bien, que es…

\- Uhmm todo a su debido momento querida, todo en su tiempo

\- Pero Elisa

\- Solo te puedo decir que necesito averiguar en que consta la vigilancia que ha puesto George, porque no creo que solo sean las escoltas de siempre

\- Pues, en eso te puedo ayudar querida, ya que la reunión que tendrá hoy mi jefe, será con el señor Johnson, justamente para tratar el tema de la seguridad de los Andley

\- Bueno pues, si ese trato se cierra, necesitare que me des todos los pormenores

\- Claro Elisa, por eso no te preocupes, los tendrás

\- Bien, siendo así, me retiro Cami, no te preocupes que yo pago la cuenta, ya sé que con tu sueldito en la vida podrías pagar una comida así

\- Oh muchas gracias Elisa, que bondadosa eres – respondió sarcástica la pelirroja

\- Así soy yo, un angelito.. – dijo Elisa mientras se levantaba de la mesa

\- Un Ángel caído será – dijo Camila en voz baja devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga

Continuará...

Bueno nenas como compensación les dejo un capitulo mas, mil disculpar por las fallas técnicas al subir los capítulos, besos nenas nos leemos el lunes byeee


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **Capítulo 21**

Cristopher parecía león enjaulado dentro de su oficina, aun no se explicaba como Candy podía confiar en Camila, y para colmo él le había dado el puesto de Fátima, su asistente por años, su amiga, una de las de la pandilla, que habían fundado con el ese negocio

\- Dime Chris, para que soy buena – dijo Fátima ingresando a la oficina sin tocar

\- Fátima, he hecho algo que no sé cómo lo vallas a tomar, solo quiero que sepas que no es personal ni nada por el estilo, bueno si es personal pero no como tú piensas

\- Chris basta y dime que pasa, sabes que detesto los rodeos, habla, de frente al grano

\- Bueno, pues… Le di tu puesto a Camila

\- Que tu hiciste que!

\- Fátima yo… no sé qué me paso, solo sé que pensé que era mejor tenerla cerca y vigilada y bueno se me salió y pues..

\- Es por lo de Candy verdad

\- Si, sabes lo mucho que le debo y pues no quiero correr riesgos con esa muchacha

\- Pues siendo así, tranquilo, dale mi puesto, que sea tu asistente administrativa y yo seguiré siendo tu asistente personal, así seremos dos quienes la tendremos vigilada que te parece

\- Gracias Fátima, la verdad no se me había ocurrido

\- Lo sé, por eso yo soy tu asistente, además Chris, recuerda que no solo tú le debes mucho a la pecosa, todos le debemos, si no fuera por ella, tu no estuvieras aquí y por lo tanto esta empresa no existiría, y no me quiero ni imaginar cómo hubiésemos acabado todos …

\- Nuevamente gracias lobita, ustedes (por los chicos de la pandilla) Mery y Candy son mi familia, sabes que siempre los cuidare

\- Todos lo sabemos y por eso te apoyamos y te seguimos Chris, porque somos una familia; bueno dejémonos ya de sentimentalismos y a trabajar, yo me encargare de todos los proyectos, contratos y negociaciones pendientes, tu solo hazte cargo del tema Andley ok, concéntrate en eso

\- Esta bien Fátima, será como digas jefa

\- jajajaja si yo fuera tu jefa, y fuera la mitad de exigente de lo que tú eres, créeme querido ya estarías muerto

\- Oyeee! – Exclamo el oso – eso es un reproche o un cumplido

\- Ambos – afirmo la rubia saliendo de la oficina; dejando a Argent con una sonrisa en los labios.

Continuará...

Nenas aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero que les guste...

Disculpar por haberme desaparecido esta semana, pero es que me ha pasado de todo, desde que me cortaron el internet en casa jejeje hasta que mi suegra se puso malita y la tuvieron que operar de emergencia, felizmente todo salio bien, pero mi osito bello estaba bastante preocupado por su mami, y pues no me quedaba cabeza para escribir; y encima el fin de mes del trabajo me trae vuelta loca ya que tengo que hacer cierre de ventas y no llego al cupo para cobrar ... este mes ha sido fatal, pero ya se acaba y comienza uno nuevo, y gracias a Dios con vida y salud que ya es ganancia..

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por seguirme en mis historias, por estar aquí conmigo y entender aunque sea un poquito a esta loca amiga suya que escribe las cosas que su loca cabecita imagina, ahora también me van a poder encontrar en Wattpad, así que las espero por allá, besos nenas lindas, cuídense mucho y que tengan un excelente fin de semana


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**_

 **Capítulo 22**

En la clínica centras de Chicago, todos buscaban como locos a la paciente de la habitación 206.

Albert estaba que echaba chispas, como era posible que una mujer menuda, rubia, pecosa de enormes y llamativos ojos verdes y encima recién cesareada, se les pudiera escabullir así al personal de seguridad que supuestamente la tenía resguardada y vigilada.

\- Señor es que en serio nadie salió ni entro a la habitación – decía el hombre que estaba encargado de vigilar la puerta de la pecosa

\- Pero es que no es posible que simplemente haya desaparecido – decía el rubio – espera... un momento, desde hace cuánto estas tu aquí

\- Bueno señor, yo estoy desde hacer unos quince minutos, relevando a mi compañero para que pueda salir a almorzar

\- Pecosa tramposa – exclamo el rubio para si mismo – ya sé cómo salió esa niña, ahora solo falta averiguar a donde se fue, por favor trata de comunicarte con el guarda al que reemplazas y pregúntale si mi esposa recibió visitas

\- de inmediato señor – respondió el vigilante mientras llamaba por la radio a su compañero y le preguntaba lo solicitado – Señor, mi compañero me informa que una señorita visito a su esposa, delgada, cabello largo negro y usaba gafas.

Albert trataba de ubicar en su memoria de quien se trataría la persona que visito a su esposa, hasta que cayó en cuenta que era Patricia

\- Oh no! Exclamo el rubio

\- Paso algo malo señor, debo dar la alerta – cuestiono el vigilante

\- No, no tranquilo, solo se trata de la prima de mi esposa, es solo que cuando esas dos se juntan hay que prepararse para cualquier cosa, por favor que den la orden de dejar de buscarla, cuando deje de sentirse amenazada, aparecerá

\- Está seguro señor – cuestiono el vigilante

\- Sí, estoy seguro – afirmo Albert

Mientras tanto, en el ascensor de servicio, una rubia y una morena se cambiaban de ropa, dejando la bata de hospital y el traje sastre escondidos, para ponerse unas uniformes quirúrgicos, claro está, con mascarilla incluida.

Vestidas de esta manera, Patty ayudo a Candy a llegar hasta los cuneros, a paso lento pero seguro, pues la herida le dolía mucho, a pesar de haber tomado sus medicamentos, pero nada le impediría a la rubia conocer por fin a su angelito.

Cuando llegaron a los cuneros, la enfermera encargada las vio de pies a cabeza, y haciéndose la ingenua les dio el pase para que ingresaran a ver a Anthony.

La rubia no cabía en sí de la emoción, mientras que a la morena se le hacía raro que todo hubiese sido tan fácil, pero igual estaba feliz por su prima.

La enfermera las dirigió hacia el área de incubadoras y le señalo una silla a Candy, en la cual la rubia se sentó, pues no soportaba más estar de pie; y mientras la enfermera sacaba al bebe de su caja de cristal para entregárselo a su madre, Patricia no salía de su asombro al ver todo lo que la rodeaba

\- Sosténgale la cabecita de esta manera y recuéstelo en su pecho – indico la enfermera a la pecosa

\- Usted sabía verdad – cuestiono Patty

\- Así es señorita, pero no se preocupe no las voy a retar, no es la primera vez que esto ocurre y es que para una madre es prácticamente imposible soportar el estar lejos de su hijo, a menos que no tenga entrañas

\- Si, dijo Candy, no se imagina cuanto he sufrido teniendo lejos

\- Tiene solo quince minutos ok, después debe volver a su habitación, y este campeón debe descansar, sino ambos serán castigados y confinados a sus respectivos cuartos

Candy sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza

\- No se preocupe señorita yo me encargare de que mi prima guarde todo el reposo que necesita y siga las instrucciones del doctor, pero por favor permítale volver

\- Eso no será necesario, este pequeño está reaccionando bastante bien, lo más seguro es que mañana se lo lleven a su habitación para que usted lo pueda atender, y es que su papá ha estado haciendo un excelente trabajo como papá canguro, pero no hay nada como la mamá

\- En serio – dijo Candy – Albert ha estado haciendo eso

\- Si, el señor se ha pasado aquí toda la mañana con su hijo, se nota que lo ama mucho, bueno las dejo para que se conozcan

Patty se acercó a la rubia que tenía al pequeño Tony sobre su pecho, y supo que si ella sentía así, los sentimientos y sensaciones de Candy, debían de ser indescriptibles, con razón se moría por ver a su pequeño hijo.

Candy estaba embelesada con el rostro de su bebe, era tan parecido a su padre, las mismas facciones finas, sus labios delineados y su naricita respingada, solo le faltaba ver el color de sus ojos, para afirmar que era el vivo retrato de su Albert, y como si supiera lo que su madre deseaba ver, el pequeño Tony abrió lentamente sus pequeños ojitos, permitiéndole a las primas apreciar el cielo en sus ojos, eran azules, como los de su padre.

Tan embelesadas estaban las dos, que no se percataron que estaban siendo observadas a la distancia por un caballero que miraba amorosamente la tierna escena, una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del rubio, una lagrima que no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad, si, felicidad, porque al fin, tenía su propia familia.

Continuará...

Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas chicas bellas, espero que les guste, hoy les subiré hasta el capitulo 27 para que tengan que leer el fin de semana besos muchos besos a todas


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 23**

Mientras tanto, en Argent Security Corporation, la escena era muy distinta, Camila venia llegando sumamente apurada, se había tardado más de lo esperado en el almuerzo con su íntima amiga, Elisa, quien por cierto le había dejado de tarea averiguar todo lo concerniente a la seguridad de la tipeja que tenía por tía política y al bastardito que era su hijo, Camila solo movía la cabeza en forma negativa, por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto, no podía comprender tanto odio hacia un ser inocente, de repente si podía entender lo que sentía Elisa por Candy, pues en algún momento ella también sintió esa envía que le corroyó el alma, pero de eso a sentir el odio desmedido que Elisa albergaba, eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Camila llego a la oficina de Christopher Argent, sus paso la habían conducido de forma inconciente a ese lugar, respiro profundo y toco la puerta, esperando el pase para poder ingresar, le contaria a Argent todo lo que Elisa le habia dicho, y ya dependiendo de lo que el decidiera se tomaría el siguiente paso.

\- Pase – se escucho una voz varonil desde dentro de la habitación.

\- Señor Argent buenas tardes – saludo la pelirroja ingresando a la amplia oficina – disculpe usted la demora, pero es que Elisa estaba reacia a darme alguna información

\- Pero al final logro decirte algo? – cuestiono el caballero mientras se levantaba de su sillón y se dirigía a la pequeña barra que tenía en una esquina para servirse un trago

\- Pues sí, al final logre que me comentara algo, pero más que eso, fue una orden la que me dio…

\- Algo de beber Camila – ofreció Argent

\- No señor, gracias – respondió la mujer mientras sacaba de la cartera su celular – bueno aquí tengo la conversación grabada señor Argent, espero que sirva de algo

\- Estupendo Camila – respondió Argent verdaderamente sorprendido, pues el aun dudaba del sincero arrepentimiento de la pelirroja

\- Señor Argent, sé que aún no confían en mí, también me imagino que por eso me ha ascendido, yo también he oído el dicho que dice que a los enemigos hay que tenerlos más cerca que los amigos, pero en verdad yo deseo ayudar, he sido una perra si así quiere decirlo, pero jamás me metería con un ser indefenso

\- Camila, gracias por tu sinceridad, y por eso yo también voy a ser sincero contigo – respondió el caballero – Candy más que una amiga o una clienta, es mi familia, es casi una hermana para mí, por lo que la protegeré de quien sea, aun a costa de mi propia vida, y no me temblara la mano para alejar por cualquier medio a quien quiera dañarla, me da gusto saber que no estas más en esa lista, por que ten por seguro que de ser así, simplemente hubieras dejado de existir, no me mal entiendas, no te estoy amenazando, solo quiero que comprendas que conmigo no se juega, y si tu lealtad está con nosotros no tienes nada que temer, más si estás jugando a doble cara, es mejor que te retires ahora y te escondas muy bien, por que donde sea te encontrare, y si lo hago, no volverás a ver la luz del sol, está claro Camila – finalizo Argent dejando la copa que sostenía sobre su escritorio, dándose la vuelta hacia la ventana, para que Camila tuviese la oportunidad de salir, si así lo deseaba.

\- Queda claro señor Argent, por eso estoy aquí, porque ya he tomado una decisión, y mi lealtad esta con Candy, pues fue la única que se ha atrevida a creer en mí.

. Si, esa pecosa loca tiene la debilidad de creer en la gente, aun cuando ni ellos creen en sí mismos.

\- Bien señor, aclarado los puntos, tenga – Camila le extendió la mano alcanzándole su celular, que contenía la grabación de la conversación con Elisa

\- Siéntate Camila, escuchemos esto y dime que crees que hará tu amiga – ordeno el caballero con voz suave pero autoritaria.

Camila solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá, quedando en silencio para escuchar lo grabado

Continuará...

Gracias Chicas...

Paolau2, paulayjoaqui, mercedes, Litzy, MaiiraHuiir, Tania Lizbeth, chidamami , Josie, Flormnll, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme O, candice ledezma, glenda, sayuri1707,


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 24**

\- Pequeña, me diste un gran susto – le decía el rubio a su esposa mientras la llevaba a su habitación, cargándola entre sus brazos para que no se esforzara más

\- Es que yo quería ver a Tony, y ni tú ni los médicos me dejaban – respondió la rubia con un puchero, mientras dibuja círculos en el pecho de su esposo

\- Y tu Patricia como te dejaste convencer por esta niña revoltosa – cuestiono el rubio tratando de ignorar las seductoras caricias de su mujer, caricias disfrazadas de inocencia que él sabía, ella estaba muy lejos de sentir en ese momento

\- Ahhh no, un momentito, a mí no me mires, bien sabes que la loca que tienes por esposa, se hubiera fugado con o sin mi ayuda, lo único que yo hice fue cuidarla para que no se lastime, y si para proteger a mi prima tengo que meterme en sus embrollos pues no me queda más que sacrificarme – respondió Patty con sacrificio fingido en la voz.

\- Par de locas, la verdad es que no sé qué esperar cuando ustedes están juntas, pobre de mí y de Stear, que tenemos que lidiar con ustedes dos

\- Ni tan pobres, que bien que disfrutas de los premios que te da mi prima, si hasta hijo ya tienes – respondió Patty pícaramente

\- Y por lo que veo tu no premias tanto a Stear, el pobre ha tenido que venía a quejarse con mi esposo o será que vino a pedirle consejos para tenerte contenta – dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua a su prima

\- Candy! – Exclamo la pelinegra – vas a ver cuándo te mejores, espérate nomas para que me pueda vengar de ti, y ni me pidas ayuda en tus futuras fugas por que no te la voy a dar

\- JAJAJAJA – rompió Albert en carcajadas, y es que ver pelear a ese par era sumamente divertido – ya basta niñas, y más bien, cuéntame Patty, como te está tratando la vida de casad, Stear ya le dijo a la familia la noticia ahora que llegaron.

\- Pues la verdad aún no hemos dicho nada, con todo lo que está ocurriendo, creemos que es mejor esperar un poco, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

\- Pues si así lo han decidido, no nos queda más que apoyarlos, verdad amor – cuestiono el rubio a su esposa mientras la recostaba en la cama de su habitación

\- Pues si no hay de otra – dijo la rubia – a mí me hubiera gustado celebrarles una cena y una fiesta intima para dar la noticia, pero ya lo haremos cuando vuelva a casa con Tony.

\- Se hará como tú quieras amor – dijo el rubio – y hay de ustedes que se nieguen eh, así que más te vale que vallas convenciendo a mi sobrino Patty

\- Albert! Ya decía yo que no tardarías en corromperte con esta pilluela que tienes por esposa – exclamo la pelinegra sonrojada – dime Candy donde esta William y que hiciste con el – cuestiono dramáticamente, lo que arranco las risas de los rubios

\- Pero ya chicas hablemos en serio – llamo Albert al orden antes de que ambas se salieran con la suya y el no pudiera llamarles la atención – saben que lo que hicieron estuvo mal verdad, no solo te pusiste tú en peligro Candy, sino que lo hiciste con Patty y con Tony, porque tuvimos que dejarlo sin vigilancia mientras todos te buscábamos desesperados, dime que hubiera pasado si Elisa se lo hubiera llevado en ese momento?

\- Albert…Yo… no creí que?...

\- Lo se princesa, sé que tú nunca harías algo para dañar a nuestro Tony, pero ahora tenemos una vida por la cual velar amor, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, y tu Patty, gracias por estar detrás de ella en sus locuras cuidándola, porque sé que por eso lo hiciste, pero apreciaría que me avisaras si es que a esta niña se le ocurre nuevamente hacer algo así

\- Si Albert, en serio discúlpanos, solo es que vi a Candy tan desesperada y decidida a salir de esta habitación como sea, que no medí las consecuencias, creo que me emocione con verla después de tanto tiempo, además de conocer al bebe.

\- Te entiendo Patty y bueno, ahora que lo conoces, que te pareció nuestro retoño, guapo verdad – comento Albert orgulloso

\- Si, esta bellísimo, se nota que practicaste mucho jajajaja

\- Practicamos querida, practicamos, aunque de mí solo saco unas pocas pecas – completo la rubia el comentario.

Continuará...

Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios chicas, que me encanta leer todo lo que me cuentan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 25**

… Elisa, tengo la información que necesitas, por favor llámame de inmediato, hoy sacaran al bastardito de la clínica, y solo llevaran dos personas de seguridad, porque la mustia de Candy cree que no vas a hacer nada, comunícate conmigo de inmediato, para darte mayor detalle…

\- Listo dijo Camila colgando el teléfono, ahora solo queda esperar que la bruja de tu hermana llame para dar el siguiente paso.

\- Aun no puedo creer que Elisa llegue a tanto por ambición y codicia

\- Niel, ella es así, siempre ha querido lo que no tiene, y cuando creyó que podría atrapar a tu tío, aunque no sé de donde saco esa idea, pues se le planto tanto en la cabeza que no le perdona a Candy el hecho de haber conquistado a William

\- Y a ti, te sigue afectando – Cuestiono Niel

\- Que cosa, el que tu hermana sea ambiciosa, no, ya no me afecta, no negare que me deje manipular por ella por mucho tiempo, y me llene de tanto odio y resentimiento que no veía claramente en que me estaba convirtiendo, felizmente, gracias a las circunstancias pude detenerme a tiempo, antes de cruzar la línea y dañar a un inocente.

\- Yo, también tengo un pasado turbio Cami, pero felizmente también cambie, y ahora soy este que vez, un hombre que con su esfuerzo y dedicación está alcanzando sus metas, un paso a la vez.

\- Tal vez, cuando todo esto acabe, podamos darnos la oportunidad de cultivar una buena amistad Niel, que dices

\- Digo que me gustaría algo más que una amistad contigo, pero para empezar está bien, démosle tiempo al tiempo Camila, y quien sabe, tal vez gracias a todo esto, terminemos uniendo nuestros caminos.

\- Quien sabe Niel, quien sabe, pero ahora, a centrarnos en el plan, llama a George para ver cómo van las cosas con Dorothy, ayer estaba bastante preocupado por ella, y si eso se complica, también nuestro plan

\- Tienes razón Cami, ahora mismo le marco..

\- Espera… Elisa está timbrando, llego la hora, a ver qué ocurre ..

\- Aló – saludo Camila a su interlocutora a través del celular

\- Camila, escuche tu mensaje, dime todo lo que necesito saber – respondió la mujer del otro lado de la línea

\- Hola Elisa, es un gusto volver a saludarte, yo también te he extrañado amiga – dijo Camila sarcásticamente

\- Hala rápido Camila que no estoy para tus tonteras – exigió Elisa

\- Pues me bajas el tonito Elisa, que bastante estoy arriesgando al darte esta información y tú no me estás dando nada a cambio, ni siquiera me has dicho que es lo que planeas hacer, así que o me cuentas o no hablo

\- Camila, no tientes mi paciencia, sabes bien que conmigo no se juega gata de cuarta

\- Tu tampoco tientes la mía, que sino yo solita hago el trabajo y seré yo quien consuele a tu tío bello, que ya bastantes ganas le tengo a ese mangote

\- Está bien, está bien, te diré

\- Pues habla ya Elisa, soy toda oídos, ahí y claro también me tienes que decir que voy a ganar yo con todo esto, no creerás que me arriesgare por ti nada más por nuestra bella amistad, verdad?

\- No, si ya sabía yo que tanta amistad no era más que pura fachada, te pagare bien por la información que mes, eso no lo dudes, y si decides ayudarme también seré generosa, pues me falta una más en el grupo, alguien de mi confianza.

\- Pues aquí estoy, pero dime primero que vamos a hacer….

Continuará...

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 26**

George se encontraba desesperado corriendo de un lado para el otro dentro de su habitación, a pesar de ser un hombre organizado y siempre controlado y controlador de la situación, en esta ocasión, precisamente en esta, había perdido su capacidad de tranquilidad y raciocinio

Dorothy a pesar del dolor que sentía a causa de las contracciones que se iban haciendo más dolorosas y menos esporádicas, sonreía y se divertía de ver a su esposo de esa manera.

\- No te rías de mi Dorothy, ya quisiera yo que estés en mi situación – reclamaba George mientras seguía buscando la maleta con la ropa que tenía preparada para ese momento.

\- Ah, ósea que tú crees que ya estoy pasando súper aguantando estos dolores – respondió la dama mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá donde descansaba – a ver mi amor, acaso has olvidado quien es la que tendrá a tu bebe, ya quisiera yo que tu pasaras por eso – dijo irónicamente la mujer

\- Preciosa lo siento, no quise decir lo que dije, la verdad es que ya no se ni lo que digo

\- Esta bien, cálmate quieres, que me estas poniendo más nerviosa aun, solo abre la puerta izquierda del closet, en la parte de abajo encontraras la maleta y ya deja de estar dando vueltas ok

\- Ok. La tengo, ahora sí, vamos a la clínica, que nuestra princesa ya desea nacer – dijo George bajando las escaleras raudamente

\- George! – Grito Dorothy desde la habitación – No te olvidas de algo? – cuestiono la mujer

\- Oh Rayos! – exclamo el bigotón al darse cuenta que había bajado tan rápido que se olvidó de su mujer- Lo siento princesa, en verdad lo siento

\- Ya, no hay problema, solo vamos a la clínica si, que esto se está haciendo cada vez más constante.

La nerviosa pareja subió a su auto y se enrumbo a la clínica de Chicago, sin imaginar lo que estaba por llevarse a cabo en las instalaciones de ese nosocomio, y es que a estas alturas, George no tenía cabeza para nada mas que no fuese su mujer y su bebe por nacer.

Mientras tanto en la clínica, una pareja de rubios disfrutaba de su conversación, haciendo planes para cuando tuvieran a su angelito en casa, y es que estaban tan ansiosos de ya poder llevárselo de ese lugar, y que por fin la paz regresara a sus vidas.

Tan ensimismados estaban en su conversación que ninguno de los dos sintió el teléfono vibrar en la chaqueta de Albert, por lo que él seguridad que vigilaba la puerta de la habitación de la pecosa, tuvo que ingresar.

\- Señor disculpe – dijo el seguridad – pero es que el señor Argent, esta tratando de comunicarse con usted, y me ha llamado para confirmar si todo esta bien, ya que usted no contesta a sus llamadas

\- Que? Pero si no tengo ninguna llamada per…. Ohh no habia escuchado el teléfono – respondio Albert avergonzado por su descuido – gracias por avisarme, ahora mismo me contracto con Chris.

\- No hay de que señor – respondio el seguridad saliendo de la habitación

\- Que crees que sea lo que tiene a Chris tan desesperado – le pregunto Albert a Candy mientras marcaba el celular de Argent

\- Pues a lo mejor ha descubierto algo, no lo se, hablale para salir de dudas

\- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo princesa – respondio el rubio con el auricular en el oído y una sonrisa en el rostro para su mujer

\- Andrew, por fin contestas, se puede saber que tanto haces que no respondes las llamadas

\- Argent buenas tardes, también es un gusto escucharte, sabes, Candy te manda saludos – respondio el güero ironizando su voz

\- Ok, comprendo la indirecta, discúlpame, pero es que lo que tengo que decirte es bastante importante y pues cuando se trata de Candy no mido mi actitud

\- Que es lo que ha pasado, vamos habla de una vez

\- Camila se puso en contacto con Elisa, hoy estarán realizando el plan en contra de Anthony y de Candy

\- Eso no es nada nuevo Argent, por lo que me dices está de acuerdo al plan, no comprendo tu preocupación

\- Pues que George, que es quien debía verificar la seguridad de la clínica, no estará disponible, el pobre hombre está hecho un manojo de nervios

\- Y eso porque, que le ha ocurrido, él está bien, Dorothy está bien, la beba …

\- Que ocurre con mi hermana Albert? Interrumpió la rubia preocupada al escuchar el nombre de hermana en medio de la conversación

\- Dile a Candy que se calme, no es bueno que se altere, todo está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, solo que Dorothy entro en labor de parto y George no sabe ni donde está parado

\- Candy, dice Chris que te calmes, todo está bien princesa, solo que dentro de poco serás tia, Dorothy esta en labor en estos momento – le informo el rubio a la pecosa de una manera dulce para no alterarla

\- Oh pobre George, debe estar muy nervioso – comento la rubia – espero que todo salga bien

\- Bueno Argente, entonces ahora que, que hacemos

\- Pues habrán algunos cambios de última hora; escucha bien lo que voy a decirte y sigue al pie de la letra mis indicaciones, ok – ordeno el oso antes de comenzar a dar las indicaciones del nuevo plan.

\- Entendido Argent, se hará como dices, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien

\- Cuida de mi princesa pecas quieres, si algo llegara a pasarme, solo hazla feliz

\- Todo estará bien Argent, cuando esto termine te invitare un par de tragos y nos reiremos de esta locura, ahora te dejo, tengo que poner al corriente a Candy y organizar lo que me has indicado; cuídate mucho amigo y muchas gracias por lo que hacer por mi familia

\- También son mi familia Albert, y si salimos de esta con bien, comenzare a verte como un hermano ok, nos vemos y cuida de la pecosa.

Continuará...

Y vamos al siguiente cap... ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 27**

Annie estaba frente a su tocador, cepillándose el cabello de forma pensativa, el médico le había confirmado sus sospechas la tarde anterior, pero eso no la alegraba, al menos no del todo.

Si tan solo su hijo fuera varón, pero aún faltaba tiempo para poder saber…

El celular de la pelinegra sonó, la dama dejo de lado el cepillo y tomo el aparato entre sus dedos, observo quien llamaba e hizo un gesto de fastidio antes de presionar el botón de aceptar.

\- qué demonios quieres ahora, ya te he dicho que no debes llamarme – bramo la pelinegra en forma de saludo.

\- Es que hoy lo haremos Annie, y quería saber si no te habías echado para atrás

\- Bien sabes que no Eliza, el trato sigue como acordamos, tu solo deshazte del bastardito y William será tuyo…

\- Eso es lo que no me queda claro, tú que ganas con todo esto Annie – cuestiono la pelirroja

\- Tiempo Eliza, tiempo…

\- Y eso para qué? No te entiendo

\- No tienes nada que entender, Eliza, solo te aclaro, que más te vale no tener hijos entendiste, porque lo mismo que le pasara al engendro de Candy le podría pasar al tuyo ok

\- Y yo para que quiero hijos, no mi estimada, y arruinar mi hermosa figura, para nada, yo solo quiero disfrutar de los millones de la familia

\- Ok, dime ya está todo conforme, Camila acepto su parte del plan

\- La muy estúpida cree que saldrá bien librada de todo esto, si supiera que ella será señalada como la única responsable no le entraría a la jugada, pero con un par de miles de dólares hasta los monos bailan.

\- Bien, entonces que comience la función mi estimada Eliza – dijo la pelinegra finalizando la llamada, mientras unos ojos avellanados se llenaban de lágrimas detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Archie había oído la conversación, pues la muy estúpida de Annie (para variar) había puesto el celular en alta voz (no pues si esa mujer no tiene nada de cerebro), se dio media vuelta y en silencio bajo al estudio.

Meditabundo y cabizbajo se sirvió una copa de Coñac, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, sopesando las consecuencias de cada acción que tomaría desde ese momento en adelante, si tan solo ese niño no viniera en camino, no le temblaría la mano para entregar él mismo a Annie a las autoridades, o peor aún a Albert, pero esa no era la realidad, Annie estaba embarazada, esperaba a su hijo, ese pequeño ser que no tenía la culpa de nada, así como Anthony…

Entonces lo decidió, seco la copa de un solo trago y tomo el auricular del teléfono que descansaba sobre el escritorio…

\- Stear, tenemos que hablar ….. Es urgente hermano….. Necesito tu ayuda….

Continuará….

Las cosas se complican poco a poco, quien diría que la dulce e inocente Annie era la mente maestra detrás de todo este complot, nadie se lo imaginaba a que noo…

Cuéntenme si se la esperaban, tan linda ella


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 28**

Argent había cobrado muchos favores, pero por fin tenía la clínica asegurada, todo el personal había sido cambiado, el oso se había asegurado de contar con personal médico entrenado en defensa personal, uso de armas, y hasta los doctores de las fuerzas armadas habían sido reclutados, valla que le había salido caro el gustito, pero por la pecas cualquier cosa valía la pena.

Camila le había informado al oso que Eliza no trabajaba sola, había alguien más, pero no le había dicho quien, solo le dijeron que debería estar en los cuneros a las cuatro en punto, pues ella seria quien se iba a encargar de sacar a Anthony del hospital hasta el estacionamiento, donde un auto la esperaría.

Lo que ni Camila, ni nadie imaginaba era que en el auto estaría Annie con un hombre esperando a que Camila llegara con él bebe, el hombre golpearía a Camila en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, mientras Annie conduciría a las afueras de la ciudad, y aventaría a Anthony al lago, para cuando lo encontraran sería demasiado tarde.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, y todos estaban muy nerviosos, cada quien por lo propio.

Patty se había quedado con Candy, para controlarla, pues sabía que la rubia se las gastaba, y que en el momento menos pensado, podría salir corriendo de su habitación para ir tras su hijo.

No habían podido sacar al pequeño Anthony de los cuneros, pues Eliza se había quedado todo el día en el hospital como "visita", demostrando de esta manera que ella era una blanca e inocente paloma, que no mataba ni una mosca, y que para cuando los hechos ocurrieran estaría a la vista y paciendo de todo el mundo, logrando una cuartada perfecta, pero este hecho tenia descontrolada a la rubia, aunque le habían confirmado, jurado y re jurado que Anthony nunca estaría en peligro, su corazón de madre no la dejaba en paz, y le gritaba que algo andaba mal, por lo que Patty tuvo que ordenar le pongan un sedante y la hicieran dormir.

Stear se había reunido con Archie después de que éste lo llamara, y a la hora se les unió Niel, el castaño les conto lo que oyó detrás de la puerta de su habitación, dejando a los jóvenes con la boca abierta, ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado nunca que una mujer que se veía tan dócil, tierna, frágil y débil, fuese capaz de tremenda bajeza.

Archie les explico que temía por su hijo, y que obviamente no quería tener nada que ver con Annie nuevamente, por lo que entre los tres, decidieron llamar a Argent y ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido, logrando de esta manera que el circulo se cerrara y que ahora sí, el oso, tuviera la vista completa del panorama que se ponía delante de él.

El oso tuvo que recordar sus viejas mañas para poder volver a pensar como maleante, pero no lograba dar con un plan de escape coherente que se ajustara a lo que querían hacer esas mujeres, felizmente, recordó que para entender a una mujer, solo hace falta, otra mujer…

\- Mery, querida, necesito tu ayuda, por favor ven pronto al corporativo…

\- Que ocurre Chris, para que me necesitas

\- Es por Candy, necesito que me ayudes con algo

\- Llego en veinte minutos amor…

Argent le daba vueltas y vueltas al plano y la maqueta que tenia de la clínica, y seguía sin encontrar la ruta de escape perfecta para esas mujeres, su fuese el quien tendría que huir, lo haría por el sótano, atravesando las calderas para salir por el drenaje; pero sabía que ninguna de esas "damas" soportaría algo así; y Camila no lo podía ayudar en esto, pues ella recibiría las indicaciones por parte de la propia Eliza cuando llegase a la clínica.

\- Ya estoy aquí amor, dime para que soy buena – Saludo Mery a su esposo

\- Ven querida, acércate, necesito que me digas, que ruta usarías tu para salir de la clínica con un bebe recién nacido sin ser vista por nadie.

\- Uhmmm .. tienes los planos de vigilancia, de las cámaras para ser exactos

\- Si, aquí estan

Mery extendió los planos y se puso a observar detenidamente de los planos a la maqueta, dándole vueltas a la misma, su concentración era tal que ya estaba poniendo nervioso a Argent, pues habia pasado mas de veinte minutos en completo silencio

\- Listo cariño, saldrán por el estacionamiento

\- Como lo sabes… es imposible

\- No Cariño, no lo es, según los planos, solo hay una cámara en el estacionamiento, cámara que tiene un punto ciego por que esta columna se le atraviesa, solo tiene que tener un auto gris claro o plata, y por supuesto manejar de forma veloz, para que la cámara no lo capte; además que para llegar de los cuneros al estacionamiento solo tiene que avanzar unos cincuenta metros, ya que detrás de esta pared – señalando la que estaba frente a los cuneros – hay una salida de emergencia que te lleva directamente al piso cuatro del estacionamiento.

\- Por eso me case contigo amor, porque eres genial.

\- Lo sé osito, soy genial – dijo Mery con mucha humildad (si como no) – bien y ahora que harás

\- Pues tendré que ir yo mismo, ya es muy tarde para buscar personal de confianza que me ayude con esto, más porque es Annie quien está detrás de esto y hasta donde sé, ella es excelente manejando, así que si mis cálculos no me fallan, ella será la encargada de la huida.

\- Por dios, Annie, la dulce niña de cabellos negros, la que es amiga de Candy

\- Si, esa Annie, la que logro casarse con Archiebald Andley, mostrando una personalidad que no es la suya, esa Annie

\- En serio creí que había cambiado, cuando la investigaste y me contaste que era una caza fortunas, no te lo pude creer, y menos siendo amiga de Candy, pero ahora veo que las apariencias engañan

\- Bueno preciosa, continuamos esta conversación más tarde si, ahora tengo que volar al estacionamiento de la clínica para evitar que se lleven a Anthony, pero por favor, llama a los agentes que tenemos de resguardo y que rodeen la zona, por ningún motivo quiero que escapen.

\- Si amor, ve sin cuidado, yo me encargo de todo.

\- Te amo querida – se despidió Argente con un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de su mujer.

\- Vuelve pronto amor, te estaré esperando….

Continuará...

Ahora si, esta vez creo que lo cargue bien, mil disculpas chicas por el error cometido, pero como comprenderan no me dio chance de hacerlo bien por que estaba en el trabajo y mi jefe llego de imprevisto, asi que pues salio como salio...

Como dije anteriormente , Feliz Cumpleaños a mi amiga y brujita Tania Lizbeth, espero que todos tus deseos se hayan hecho realidad

Segundo, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, no se imaginan el bien que me hace el leerlos, ya que es gracias a ustedes que escribo, por ustedes y para ustedes, muchas muchas gracias

Y tercero, pero no menos importante, quiero aprovechar este espacio para recordarle que en Y LLEGASTE TU, aunque parezca que el protagonista es otro, recuerden que es un Albertfic, asi que no coman ancias, nuestro querido y adorado güero aparecera en el momento justo, no me odien por hacer que Candy viva y experimente con otros antes de conocerlo a él, recuerden que a veces tenemos que conocer a varios equivocados para poder valorar al correcto...

Bueno ahora si, me despido, tratare de subir un capitulo mas mañana, aunque creo que la voy a tener dificil, pero lo voy a intentar, sino, pues sera maraton para el fin de semana, besos chicas bellas, nos leemos prontito...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 29**

Mery se comunicó con sus agentes de resguardo tal y como el Oso le dijo que lo hiciera, mientras conversaba e informaba a su personal de lo acontecido últimamente, ingreso Fátima a la oficina, logrando escuchar toda la conversación y quedándose completamente atónita por lo que oía.

Fátima y Annie se habían conocido siendo niñas, mientras la primera se unía al oso en sus negocios turbios para intentar sobrevivir en ese mundo de penas y miserias, la segunda aprovechaba las armas que la naturaleza le había dado, ya que sabiéndose bonita ya atractiva al sexo opuesto, no dudaba en fingirse débil y desvalida para obtener la ayuda de cualquier hombre que se la prestara, convirtiéndose así, a sus escasos quince años en una trabajadora de la noche.

Fátima recordó en ese instante las veces que vio a Annie ir y venir por las calles oscuras del barrio donde vivían, siempre con un joven diferente, pero pronto la muchacha, dejo a los jóvenes inexpertos por los viejos millonarios, logrando hacerse pronto de un nada insignificante capital, con lo cual logro asistir a la universidad y superarse.

Cualquiera supondría que Annie dejaría los malos pasos al ver que su futuro podría cambiar con esfuerzo y estudio, pero no, a la niña le había gustado la buena vida, las cosas caras y de marca, pero sobre todo el no tener que esforzarse por conseguirlo, y aunque le parecía de lo más asqueroso y repugnante el tener que cumplir los libidinosos deseos de cuanto viejo verde se acercara a ella, prefería eso al hecho de tener que ensuciarse las manos y romperse las uñas para trabajar, como lo hacía Candy, pero esa rubia sin gracia tenia suerte, valla que si, había logrado captar la atención no solo de Alistair Cromwell, sino también la de su hermano, Archibald, ambos peces lo suficientemente gordos, como para olvidarse de trabajar durante toda su vida, así que viendo que a ese par de ilusos les gustaban las niñas tontas e inocentes, comenzó a cambiar su manera de comportarse, consiguiendo pronto ingresar al círculo de amistades de la pecosa; pero grande fue su sorpresa, al descubrir que dicha rubia y ella tuvieran más de una amiga en común, y no solo estamos hablando de las de la universidad.

Fátima recordó que cierto día, fue a rogarle a Candy de que aceptara hablar con el oso, pues este se encontraba desesperado al ya no saber qué hacer para recuperar la amistad de Candy, y Mery, pues ella, aun no lograba salir de su tristeza; grande fue la sorpresa de Fátima al ver a Annie abrirle la puerta del departamento; se miraron de pies a cabeza, tratando, ambas de recordar donde se habían visto, la primera en ver la luz fue Annie, quien cerro de inmediato la puerta tras de sí, pues en la sala se encontraban los hermanos Cromwell, Candy y Patty, viendo una película para pasar la tarde.

Annie se hizo la desentendida, como si no la conociera, lo que molesto a Fátima, quien a pesar de todo, nunca había olvidado sus humildes orígenes, y poseedora de un carácter firme y explosivo decidió plantarle cara y hacerle recordar a la pelinegra que las dos venían del mismo lugar…

\- Si, que desea? – pregunto la pelinegra a su interlocutora mirándola de pies a cabeza

\- De ti nada Annie, busco a Candy, le dices que estoy aquí – respondió Fátima tratando aun de contener su genio

\- Pues ella está ocupada ahora, así que no creo que te pueda atender – dijo irónica Annie

\- Pues fíjate que no me importa lo que una prostituta como tu crea, Candy es mi amiga y si ella no me dice que no me puede atender, no lo creeré, entiendes

\- Fátima no te permito…

\- Tú a mí no me dices que me permites o que no, así que bájate de tu nube, niñita tonta, y ve a decirle a Candy que la estoy buscando, claro a menos que quieras que tus amigos se enteren de donde nos conoces por el escándalo que ahora mismo puedo armar

\- Tú no serias capaz de avergonzar de esa manera a Candy, Fátima, te faltan agallas

\- Así que eso crees ehhh …. Candy! Candy! Pecosa! – comenzó Fátima a gritar llamando a la rubia

\- Que ocurre aquí – dijo Candy al abrir la puerta – Fátima, que sorpresa, tiempo que no nos veíamos

\- Si, y hubiera pasado más si no comienzo a gritar tu nombre pecas, y es que esta tipa no quería llamarte – reclamo Fátima señalando despectivamente a Annie

\- Candy, es que yo no sabía que la conocías, y por lo que nos contaste la otra vez, acerca de que había gente que quiso dañarte, pues, yo me tome la libertad de negarte, pero fue por protegerte – se apresuró a decir la pelinegra, saliendo bien librada del embrollo que estaba por formarse

Para variar, Candy, quien siempre creía en la bondad de la gente, le creyó a Annie, ese día Fátima se quedó a compartir con los chicos la película que estaban viendo y luego la charla tan amena que todos compartieron, quedando prendada de Archie, pero ella sabía muy dentro de sí, que él jamás se fijaría en ella….

La amistad de Fátima con Candy se retomó por un breve tiempo luego de eso, pues aunque la rubia no desea saber nada del Oso, puesto que aún se sentía culpable por lo acontecido con Anthony, entendía, que no podía dejar atrás completamente la vida que había tenido, y aunque Fátima le era total y completamente leal a Argent, también deseaba poder dejar el mundo de transas y negocios ilícitos, por una vida honrada, así comenzó la rubia poco a poco a meterle ideas en la cabeza a Fátima, ideas que esta fue llevándole al Oso sin querer, ideas que fueron la raíz o punto de inicio para que el Oso comenzara con su nuevo negocio, y aunque empezó algo turbio, y aun se mantenía con servicios "privados" a clientes VIP (claro que no eran más que los narcos y altos rangos de comerciantes que podían pagar por sus servicios) pues lo manejaban solo como eso, simplemente negocios a clientes que necesitaban sus servicios, sin involucrarse más que lo justo y necesario.

Fátima tomo la afrenta de Annie como personal, como se le podía siquiera cruzar por la mente a esa escuálida desabrida el hacerle daño a Candy, y no bastándole eso, haber dañado a Archie, a ese hombre maravilloso que lo dio todo por ella, que incluso se peleó con su familia por ella, pues la tía abuela no había dado su visto bueno ni su bendición para su matrimonio como lo hizo con Candy y Albert, no, ellos tuvieron que fugarse para casarse, y claro la presión la puso ella, hay pero si los hombres serán idiotas, como pudo dejarse engañar Archie con eso de "soy virgen, tú fuiste el primero", si lo agarro borracho seguramente, por favor esa virgen, válgame dios, esa tenía más kilometraje que un patrullero de New York….

Pero esto no se quedaría así, claro que no, ahora si se las cobraría de todas, todas…

Fátima, cegada por la cólera, la rabia, el dolor de haber dejado a un hombre tan bueno en las manos de tremenda lagartija, porque sí, ella y Archie tuvieron su historia, mientras que Annie se comportaba como niña buena e inocente que por cierto no era, para tratar de conquistar a Archie, éste y Fátima daban rienda suelta a toda la pasión que los consumía, y sí, ella fue sincera y le nunca le mintió, le dijo que él no era el primero, y que obviamente no sería el último, pues ella estaba segura de que un hombre como aquel, jamás tendría algo serio con una mujer como ella, al menos no, en ese tiempo, cosa que sería diferente ahora, ya que Fátima después de que Archie la dejo botada al decidirse por Annie, decidió por fin enmendar su camino, amarse a sí misma, y logar sus metas, convirtiéndose de esa manera no solo en la mano derecha de Argent, sino también en una de las mejores ejecutivas que pudieran existir, no por las puras era la encargada de negociar los nuevos contratos con los más importantes clientes y corporativos del país.

Fátima se dirigió a su oficina, dejo los fólderes que cargaba sobre el escritorio y saco de su busto una llave, con la que abrió el cajón superior derecho del mueble, respiro profundo mientras intentaba calmarse, para esto necesitaría todo el temple del que era poseedora; con manos delicadas pero seguras, tomo el arma que descansaba dentro de ese cajón, cogió el cargador con las balas y preparto la pistola, que una vez lista, enfundo en la cinturilla de su pantalón; tomo lápiz y papel, y antes de partir escribió apresurada una nota donde dejaba expuesto su más preciado secreto, levanto el cuadro que descansaba junto a su laptop y beso la imagen que ahí había, era una niña de unos cuatro años, con los ojos picaros y avellanados…

\- Te amo hijita, más que a mi vida, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer – le dijo Fátima a la niña del cuadro, y luego de besarlo una vez más, salió de su oficina directo a la clínica donde ella sabía, algo sumamente importante ocurriría….

Continuará...

Uyyyy esto esta que quema, valla que Annie la tiene cuadra, a ver como terminara todo esto...

Bueno chicas lindas, gracias a todas, sorry si esta algo enredado, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, espero sus comentarios, las dejo nenas byeee


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

Capítulo 30

Franklin, era alto y fornido, de tez trigueña y rasgos finos, el uniforme de chofer le sentaba bastante bien, pues acentuaba el ancho de su espalda y lo firme de sus muslos, tenía un trato amable con los demás empleados de la casa, y jamás se hubiese atrevido a poner sus ojos el alguna de las esposas de los señores, de no haber sido por ella, por Annie, fue ella quien se le puso en bandeja servida hace poco más de un año, cuando en uno de los tantos viajes que Archie realizaba a Londres, y ella fue a visitar a la tía abuela, el chofer tuvo que regresarla a su casa, puesto que la morena se encontraba algo "alegre", luego de los tragos demás que consumió en la sobre mesa.

Franklin, personal de confianza de los Andley, acompaño a la dama a la puerta de su casa, y espero a que esta entrara, cuando estuvo por darse la vuelta para volver al auto y retirarse, escucho la voz de la señora solicitándole que la ayudar a llegar al piso superior ya que todo le daba vueltas, el trigueño muchacho, ingreso a la mansión de la morena para acompañar a la señora a la sala, esperando inocentemente que la mucama saliera a su encuentro, grande fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, y es que Annie de sonsa no tenía un pelo, había planeado todo con bastante cuidado, ya que al ser sábado por la tarde, la servidumbre salía de descanso y no volvía hasta el día siguiente.

La pelinegra ni ociosa ni perezosa se lanzó a los brazos del fornido chofer a llorarle las penas que su matrimonio guardaba, que si Archie no la amaba, que ya no la tocaba, que ella ya no le era deseable como su mujer, que todo era pura pantalla para que la tía abuela no se escandalizara por un divorcio en la familia…. Entre sus sollozos, fue acariciando los brazos del chofer, apegándosele al cuerpo, y aunque el pobre hombre trato de resistirse, pues no lo logro, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, Annie sonrió triunfante al creerse victoriosa, comenzó a acariciar sensualmente su espalda, y a besar su cuello, utilizo todas las tretas y trucos que había aprendido en sus tiempos de meretriz, haciendo que el pobre hombre se volviese loco por ella, al punto de que terminara tomándola allí mismo, en medio del recibidor…. Así comenzó su romance, pues, aunque después de esa ocasión, Franklin se juró que no volvería a caer en tremendo error, la pelinegro lo presiono y amenazo con decir que el había abusado de ella, con tal de que siguiera con su jueguito

Y así lo hizo, pero no se lo perdonaría, ni a ella ni a sí mismo, había quebrantado la confianza de la familia a la que habían servido tan lealmente sus antepasados y él, pero justo él sería quien los deshonrara de esa manera, pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de reivindicarse, él sabía, aunque no a ciencia cierta, que la morena se traía algo entre manos, que algo tramaba, y lo había confirmado cuando Niel Legan lo llamo por la tarde y le hablo directamente y sin tapujos, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación que la familia estaba atravesando en ese momento y sobre todo, indicándole que él conocía la "Cercana Amistad" que compartía con la señora Annie.

\- Seré claro Franklin – dijo Niel a través del teléfono – Necesito saber dónde está tu lealtad?

\- Con los Andley señor, eso no lo dude

\- Entonces explícame porque eres el amante de la señora Cromwell? – cuestiono Leagan fríamente

\- Señor, no negare nada, pero es largo de explicar, si me permite hacerlo, podríamos hacerlo frente a frente

\- Perfecto, reúnete conmigo en quince minutos en el Café que esta frente a la plaza San Carlos, te estaré esperando

Franklin se dirigió a la plaza para encontrarse con Niel, quien estaba acompañado de Archie y Stear en ese instante.

Al llegar el chofer, solo atino a bajar la cabeza, pues sabía que ya todo sería descubierto, y la vergüenza lo corroía por dentro. El trigueño entro al café y pudo notar que el señor Archie se encontraba con los ojos rojos y unas tremendas ojeras debajo de ellos, Stear estaba molesto y con el semblante adusto, algo bastante raro en él que siempre paraba alegre; y pues Niel, como el hombre de negocios en el que se había convertido, no mostraba expresión alguna.

Niel puso al tanto a Franklin de que ya estaban enterados de su relación con Annie, y aunque Archie miraba enojado al chofer, ya había sido adiestrado por su primo y hermano de que debía mantener la cordura, y pues para ser sinceros, el joven de ojos avellanas no era que amara perdidamente a Annie, sino que se tuvo que casar con ella porque su código de ética moral así lo dictaba, digamos que era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra; pero aun así, la traición de su mujer le dolía, y más porque él creía que el hijo que esperaba era suyo.

Franklin contó como había ocurrido la historia entre él y Annie, también les informo acerca de los cambios de comportamiento que la dama había tenido, dejando muy en claro cuánto odiaba a Candy, a su hijo y al mismo Albert, también les comento que cuando estaban juntos recibía llamadas de Eliza Leagan pero no sabía que tema trataban, ya que cuando eso ocurría, Annie se encerraba en el baño o dejaba la habitación donde estaban.

Al ver Niel que la lealtad de Franklin, estaba de lado de los Andley, a pesar del error cometido, miro a sus primos, quienes con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo autorizaron para poner al tanto a Franklin de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, quedando este de acuerdo en ayudarlos en todo; pero aun había una duda que lo carcomía, y esa era, de quien era el hijo que Annie esperaba….

Continuará...

Y se va desenredando todo, espero que les guste este capitulo y que comenten un monton jijijiji

Glenda, porfis ya no te pierdas si no la proxima que entres vas a encontrar la hisotria acabada jejejeje, gracias nena ya extrañaba tus comentarios.

sayuri1707 descubriremos quien es la niña en los capitulos siguientes, pero creo que ya te imaginas quien es y de quien es hija o no?

Tania Lizbeth, entre las dos le quitamos las extensiones a la Annie esa, que dices ...

Gina Riquelme O, pues de que Annie esta embarazada, lo esta, el chiste es ahora de quien ..

paulayjoaqui Tu lo has dicho nena, nuestro Archie es un papacito jijijii

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y sorry que no les responda a cada una nenas, pero llega mi jefe de almorzar y si me encuentra en esto, me despide, besos bebas


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 31**

Elisa se encontraba en el pasillo de visitas fuera de la habitación de Candy, estaba acompañada de su amiga Luisa, quien ni se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

En el cuarto de Candy, se encontraba la rubia durmiendo plácidamente gracias a los sedantes que había recibido, Patricia estaba sentada frente a su cama, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, quien la viera diría que estaba súper concentrada en su lectura, nada más lejos de la verdad; aunque Patty aparentaba leer interesadamente el libro que sostenía, su mente divagaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de la habitación, y aunque ella no confiaba ciegamente en Camila, como la pecosa lo hacía, tenía que confiar en Candy, y si su prima decía que la pelirroja era confiable, pues que más podía hacer ella que aceptarlo.

Albert había dejado la habitación de su mujer para acompañar a su buen amigo y cuñado, George, en ese momento de tanta dicha como lo era el nacimiento de un hijo, pero más que dicha, para el bigotón, parecía un suplicio, y es que no se hallaba en medio de sus nervios, tan frio y calculador para los negocios y comercios, y tan vulnerable cuando se trataba de su mujer, el miedo lo consumía, miedo a que algo pudiera pasar, a que algo se complicara, solo estaría tranquilo cuando el medio saliera de la sala de partos a informarle que sus dos amores estaban bien y fuera de peligro.

Anthony había sido cambiado de cunero, y en su lugar habían colocado a un muñeco muy real, bien envuelto entre las frazadas de lana finamente tejidas, que habían cobijado al verdadero heredero hasta ese día.

El plan era sencillo, Camila tomaría al muñeco en lugar de a Anthony, no habría forcejeos, por que el personal estaba al tanto, así que para hacerlo parecer real, ya que Elisa estaba ahí, Cami sacaría un arma cargada con salvas y apuntaría a la enfermera, la que asustada, le dejaría el paso libre para llevarse al bebe; luego Camila saldría huyendo por la puerta de escape del cuarto piso, aquella que se encontraba cerca a los cuneros y que daba directamente al estacionamiento, donde Annie la esperaba en un auto con Franklin, listos para comenzar con la huida, todo sería perfecto, y Annie recién se daría cuenta del cambio cuando llegasen al rio e intentara deshacerse del bebe, y en donde los estarían esperando Archie, Niel y Stear, junto con personal de Argent; pues Franklin ya había puesto al tanto a los tres mosqueteros, del punto de reunión, mediante un mensaje de texto sin que la pelinegra se diese cuenta.

Todo habría sido perfecto, todo habría salido bien, si no hubiese sido por Elisa, quien inocentemente (si como no) ingreso a los cuneros antes del cambio, y es que ella tenía un olfato para las conspiraciones, y le pareció que todo estaba saliendo demasiado fácil, por lo que quiso cerciorarse por sí misma, de que las cosas se llevaran a cabo como debían ser.

Elisa no abandono el área cuando la enfermera se lo pidió, evitando de esta manera que el cambio de bebe y muñeco se llevara a cabo, y ahí comenzó la crisis…

Continuará...

Chicas, un mini maraton por que no se si pueda actualizar mañana o el sabado, asi que aqui les dejo dos capitulos mas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio me alegran cuando los hacen, gracias tambien por su comprension cuando cometo burradas a la hora de subir los capis, es que a veces mi jefe llega de improviso, y como recien hoy tengo internet en mi casa ejejeje hay que aprovechar

Bueno nenas nos vemos en el siguiente cap, que lo subo al toke, besos


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **OJO: este capitulo contiene escenas con lenguaje vulgar o soez, asi que estan advertidos**

 **Capítulo 32**

Camila supo que algo no andaba bien en cuanto vio a Elisa cargando al pequeño Anthony, se supone que el bebé no debería estar ahí, que Elisa no debería tenerlo cargado, que demonios había ocurrido.

Con paso lento pero seguro, se acercó a la puerta junto al ventanal de los cuneros e ingreso a la habitación, notando que la enfermera se encontraba atendiendo a otro niño, mientras Elisa se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Eliza le dijo en susurros que tomara al niño y que la golpeara, para que así ella quedara limpia y no las pudieran relacionar; Camila dudo por un segundo, pero de inmediato reacciono, total era mejor que Anthony estuviera en sus brazos, en lugar de los de Eliza, que si sería capaz de dañarlo.

\- Tómalo idiota, y golpéame – dijo Elisa – saliendo de aquí ve a la puerta de emergencias, que te conducirá al estacionamiento, ahí te espera Annie en un auto para sacarte de aquí, apúrate

Y con todas las ganas que le tenía guardadas, Camila le arrebato al pequeño bebe de los brazos de Eliza y le metió tremendo golpe con el puño cerrado, golpe que le partió la nariz y la dejo tirada en el piso sangrando…

Camila salió de los cuneros de inmediato con el bebé en los brazos, deseaba correr a la habitación de Candy para poner a Anthony a salvo, pero con los cambios de planes gracias a la estúpida de Elisa, no le quedaba más que huir, pues tenía a los guardas tras ella.

Camila llego al estacionamiento casi de inmediato, se paró en una columna y observo el espacio, un claxon llamo su atención y corrió en dirección del auto que acababa de encender las luces delanteras, Annie se encontraba sentada en la parte de atrás del auto, y haciéndole espacio le abrió la puerta para que Camila ingresara con él bebe en brazos.

\- Arranca Franklin! Arranca! – ordeno la pelinegra

A lo que el trigueño obedeció de inmediato, acelerando de cero a cien kilómetros en menos de un minuto, ese auto no corría, ese auto prácticamente volaba, y cuando estaban por salir de la cochera, llegando ya a la barra de control y seguridad, cuando ya se sentían libres, se escuchó el chirrido de unas llantas derrapando detrás de ellos, era Fátima que los perseguía en su auto; había llegado tarde para evitar el secuestro de Anthony, pero no dejaría que la sanguijuela de Annie se saliera con la suya y dañara a un ser indefenso, no claro que no lo haría, de ella corría que esa perra pagara todo el daño que había causado

\- Acelera Franklin – ordeno Annie una vez mas

\- Si lo hago podríamos patinar en la pista mojada Annie, déjame conducir y cállate quieres

\- Pero quién demonios te has creído para callarme, imbécil, tu has lo que te digo

\- Annie cállate – bramo Camila que hasta entonces no había dicho ni una sola palabra – ya hiciste llorar al bebe con tus gritos

\- Y a mí que mierda me importa ese engendró, y ya cállalo si no lo hare yo pero para siempre – rugió la pelinegra

\- Ni te atrevas a tocarlo me entiendes – respondió la pelirroja fúrica por la insinuación de la morena

\- Tú a mí no me dices que hacer estúpida – bramo la pelinegra – ese escuincle desaparece por que desaparece, así lo tenga que matar yo con mis propias manos

\- Tu estas idiota, o que tienes en la cabeza – grito Camila descontrolada, cogiendo más fuerte a Anthony entre sus brazos…

Mientras estas mujeres se peleaban dentro de un auto que corría a toda velocidad por las pistas mojadas de Chicago, una rubia despertaba desesperada gritando el nombre de su hijo…

Continuará...

Si, si ya sé que es muy cortito, pero se me fue la inspiracion y me llego el hambre jejeje asi que disculparan, pero recien voy a almorzar, besos y pleasse no se olviden de comentar ok, ahhh

Pregunta: ¿quiren que le de a Annie un final triste o uno feliz?, es decir que se arrepienta y la perdonen o que la jalen de las greñas y minimo la metan presa? espero leer sus respuestas nenas besossss


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 33**

\- Anthonyyyy! – grito la rubia asustando a Patricia que se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos

\- Candy, cálmate – le dijo la pelinegra dejando de lado el libro que estaba supuestamente leyendo para acercarse a ella y calmarla

Pero Candy no le hizo caso alguno, para antes de que Patricia se parara de su sillón, la rubia ya estaba poniendo los pies sobre el piso, olvidándose del dolor de la cesárea y de lo débil que aún estaba

\- Candy, que demonios haces? – cuestiono Patty mientras se acercaba a la rubia para obligarla a volver a la cama, pero ya la rubia tenía la perilla de la puerta en la mano, y justo cuando se disponía a girarla para salir del cuarto y correr a ver a su hijo, alguien abrió la puerta por el otro lado; era Albert que ingresaba a la habitación blanco como un papel, Candy con solo verlo supo que lago había salido mal, todo está mal, su corazón de madre se lo decía, Anthony estaba en peligro, el miedo se apodero de ella y tomo al rubio por las solapas de su chaqueta, zarandeándolo con una fuerza que nadie sabía la rubia poseía, pues a pesar de ser tan pequeña, logró desestabilizar al rubio..

\- Donde está mi hijo, vamos Albert habla, di algo – exigía la rubia mirándolo con furia contenida

\- Candy…. – el rubio no sabía cómo decirle a su mujer que las cosas habían salido mal y que habían logrado llevarse a Anthony, para su buena suerte un celular sonó, logrando que Candy cambiara su foco de atención al aparato, al cual prácticamente corrió a responder.

Candy reconoció el número y contesto de inmediato

\- Osito, dime que tienes a Anthony contigo, dime que mi hijo está sano y salvo por favor? – suplico la rubia con la voz a punto de quebrarse

\- Candy, pecosa; lo siento, no sé cómo paso, pero tienes que estar tranquila princesa, Camila esta con él, ella lo protegerá, además tengo información de que Fátima va tras ellos

\- Eso no es suficiente Argent, lo prometiste, me juraste que mi hijo estaría bien, confié en ti Argent – grito Candy cayendo de rodillas al piso con lágrimas en los ojos y el teléfono en la mano – Confié en ti oso… - soltó como susurro

\- Candy – le dijo Albert acercándose a ella, saliendo por fin del shock en donde había caído al enterarse que habían logrado llevarse a su hijo – princesa, todo va a estar bien, veras que dentro de poco volveremos a tener a nuestro pequeño con nosotros, cálmate por favor…

\- Candy, ven… vamos… vuelve a la cama – le dijo Patricia dulcemente a la rubia, quien se dejó guiar con el cariño expresado en las palabras de su prima

\- Vamos preciosa – dijo Albert mientras tomaba del brazo a la rubia – tenemos a Elisa bajo custodia, uno de los nuestros la está interrogando ahora, veras que pronto nos dice a donde llevan a nuestro pequeño y podremos tenerlo de vuelta en un santiamén

Candy volvió de su letargo en cuanto toco la cama, volviendo en si del shock y dejándose invadir por la cólera, la ira, la frustración y ese sentimiento de que eres capaz de todo, cual leona por defender a tu cachorro, la rubia soltó un suspiro y levanto la cabeza, mirando directamente a Albert y Patricia, quienes se sorprendieron al ver la determinación en los ojos de la rubia

\- Patricia – llamo la rubia – ve donde la enfermera y dile que estoy pidiendo lo más fuerte que tenga para el dolor, pero que no me dope

\- Candy, pero que piensas hacer…. – comenzó a hablar la morena para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su prima, pero en respuesta solo recibió una mirada fría como el hielo y..

\- Haz lo que te digo Patty, o es que tengo que ir yo misma

\- No Candy, ya vuelvo – acepto la morena saliendo de la habitación a hacer lo solicitado

\- Candy… - quiso intervenir el rubio

\- Albert – lo corto la rubia – si me amas la mitad de lo que dices hacerlo, te voy a pedir que confíes en mí, y me dejes hacer esto a mi manera

\- Candy, sabes que te amo, eso no está en discusión, y también sabes que haría todo por ti, pero ahora estas convaleciente, y necesitas cuidarte para recuperarte lo más pronto posible y..

\- Albert, amor – dijo la rubia acercándose a su esposo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano – sabes bien que te amo y que daría mi vida por ti..

\- Lo sé princesa..

\- Aun no termino Albert, como te decía, sabes que te amo, pero si algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo mientras yo esté aquí encerrada como una muñeca de cristal, nunca te lo voy a perdonar, porque justo ahora te estoy pidiendo que me dejes salir a proteger a mi hijo Albert, a nuestro hijo, y con tu consentimiento o no lo voy a hacer, así tenga que salirme por la ventana, me entendiste, ahora te pregunto, me vas a apoyar, o me tendré que escapar de ti

\- Esta bien Candy, dime que quieres hacer

\- Pues primero que esa enfermera venga con el medicamento, y pobre de ti que me vuelvas a dormir, porque eso aun te lo tengo pendiente

\- Esta bien, y luego

\- Llévame donde tienen a Elisa, tu sobrina y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Continuará...

Hola chicas bellas, aqui resucitando, sorry, miles de sorrys a todas ustedes por la demora, no es por que haya querido, la verdad es que me paso de todo, desde que mi hija salio a actuar y tuve amanecidas preparando los vesturiarios, luego me enferme y estuve en cama, y por ultimo el trabajo que me trae loca, ahhh y lo peor, que cuando estaba escribiendo los capitulos de esta historia hasta el 35 y cierro el documento, No HABIA GUARDADO NADAAAA me queria morir y me habian quedado super bonitos abuuuu...

Pero aqui estoy, aun pensando como matar a Annie jijiji ideas por favor...


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 34**

Candy atravesaba los pasillos en silencio, dirigiéndose a la oficina donde tenían a Elisa, la rubia se había enfundando en un jean ajustado de cintura alta, pues aunque la inyección de la enfermera le había quitado el dolor, la sensación de que el estómago se te volteaba hacia adelante no se iba.

Las botas negras de cuero, resonaban en el silencio de esa área del hospital, hombres apostados a cada lado del pasillo con una distancia de menos de tres metros entre sí, la seguridad era máxima, pero la rubia se preguntaba, por qué no hubo esa seguridad en el área donde estaba su amado hijo.

Albert se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble, donde dos hombres corpulentos lo saludaron con asentimiento de cabeza, uno de ellos giro la perilla y le permitió el ingreso a los rubios, quienes raudos entraron a la habitación.

Era una habitación finamente decorada, un escritorio de cedro y sillones de cuero adornaban la estancia, se trataba de la oficina del director de la clínica, quien puso a disposición de los Andley todo lo que necesitaban.

Candy se percató al entrar de que Elisa no estaba sola, pero que si estaba siendo tratada como una princesa, pidiéndole por favor que dijera donde se encontraba el pequeño, lo que le enervo en la sangre.

\- Que demonios se cree que hace – cuestiono la rubia al hombre alto y corpulento que estaba frente a Elisa – es así como piensa sacarle la ubicación de mi hijo a esta víbora?

\- Señora… - solo atinó a decir el guardia, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su jefe para que le explicara la situación a su mujer

\- Candy – intervino Albert desde el marco de la puerta – la tía ha pedido que seamos … uhmmm .. Condescendientes con ella, cariño

\- Y a mí me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que tu tía diga entendiste – dijo la rubia con ira mientras en un movimiento inesperado le arrebataba el arma de fuego que el guardia tenía en el cinto, y luego de rastrillar el arma con total dominio, lo apunto a Elisa – y tu maldita desgraciada – llamo la atención de la pelirroja sin dejar de apuntarle – está bien así de condescendiente o más querida.

\- Baja esa arma estúpida – respondió Elisa – o que te crees, que la familia va a permitir que me hagan algo, primero se muere tu hijo antes de que a mi me toquen un pelo entendiste querida.

Candy no se pudo aguantar, la cólera, la ira la dominaba, y con un giro imperceptible de su mano, apretó el gatillo, cayendo el tiro justo a unos centímetros de la pelirroja, quien sorprendida por la audacia de la rubia comenzó a gritar

\- Estúpida, acaso quieres matarme, maldita arribista…

\- Cállate Elisa, y escúchame bien que no estoy para tus juegos, tengo los nervios destrozados así que en cualquier momento se me puede escapar otro tiro…

\- Que demonios pasa aquí – fue la voz de la tía abuela que acababa de entrar a la oficina, seguida de Niel, Stear y Archie, que venían llegando con noticias para los rubios

\- Tia! – exclamo la pelirroja – ayúdame tia, Candy esta loca, me acaba de disparar

\- Acaso no dije que sean condescendientes con ella, lo menos que quiero es un escandalo por dios – rugio la dama mientras golpeaba con el baston el piso de madera

\- Y usted cree que a mi me importa un bledo lo que usted diga – Respondio Candy sin dejar de apuntarle a Elisa – mire señora Elroy, yo la estimo mucho, pero no crea que por que usted es muy importante o su familia es muy acaudalada, me voy a quedar como figurita de cristal en mi habitación esperando a ver si mi hijo regresa o no con vida, no me interesa si tengo que pasar por encima de usted o del presidente, pero esta perra que ve aquí, me dice ahorita mismo donde esta mi hijo

\- Esta bien Candy, se hara como dices – dijo Elroy dejando la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, no se habia equivocado ocn esa chica, menudita y todo pero sabe como manejar las cosas, aunque ella hubiera sido mas sutil, pero ya tendría tiempo de pulirla.

\- Tiaaa! – lloro Elisa, sintiéndose sola y sin apoyo de nadie

\- Ahora si querida – retomo Candy – creo que estabas a punto de decirme donde se llevaron a mi pequeño

\- Nunca me entiendes, primero me muero

\- Eso se puede solucionar – dijo Candy rastrillando el arma nuevamente

\- No serias capaz Candy, podrían mandarte presa y ya no verías a tu hijo – comento la pelirroja

\- Uhmmm, pues veamos que nos dice un abogado que te parece – respondió irónica la rubia – Archie?

\- Dime gatita – respondió el aludido

\- Si le disparo a esta… uhmmm…. Mujer – cuestiono la rubia – crees que me manden a prisión

\- Bueno gatita, con los atenuantes que hay, además de saber el stress por el que estás pasando, la presión de que se han llevado a tu hijo, y que todos aquí diremos que ella te ataco, pues podrías alegar defensa personal y hasta demencia temporal, así que con un buen abogado, ósea yo, no pasarías ni dos días en la cárcel

\- Además – intervino Niel – mi querida hermana, te tengo un regalito – dijo mostrando el celular de Camila y poniendo a reproducir la conversación que habían tenido en los cuneros – yo que tu hermanita comenzaría a hablar, así podríamos alegar cooperación y quien sabe tal vez llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Todo es tu culpa maldita – grito la pelirroja a Candy – de no haber sido por ti nada de esto estuviera pasando, y sabes por qué maldita huérfana, porque yo iba a ser la señora Andley, la tía abuela me quería a mí para esposa de William, pero tenías que aparecerte tú, es tu culpa maldita estúpida, tu culpa, todo lo que está ocurriendo es por ti...

\- De que demonios hablas Elisa – cuestiono la rubia

\- Pues de que va a ser idiota, si tu no hubieras llegado, yo me habría casado con William, y como no pienso tener hijos, la zorra de Annie hubiera tenido el camino libre para dar el heredero a la familia, yo solo busco el dinero y la posición que los Andley me pueden dar, pero la muy perra de Annie no, ella quiere poder, quiere hacer y deshacer, y que mejor si puedes manipular al heredero de todo el imperio Andley.

\- Annie – dejo escapar Archie en un susurro

\- Si, Annie, la perra que tienes por esposa, esa bruja es una maldita desgraciada, valla que lo tenía todo bien planeado, sino por qué crees que se ha embarazado justo ahora, y que muy linda ella le quiere poner William a su hijo, pero si no es para nada tonta, con su carita de mosca muerta..

\- Basta! – Rugió la rubia – deja de decir tantas sandeces y dame la dirección de donde tienen a mi hijo de una buena vez

\- A ti no te digo nada – respondió la pelirroja lanzándosele encima a Candy y comenzando un tenaz forcejeo.

Todos miraban impactados como es que ambas mujeres se agarraban de los pelos pero de pronto un sonido sordo inundo el salón, dejando a todos fríos por el disparo que se acababa de oír…

Candy cayo de rodillas con las manos manchadas de sangre, su rostro blanco como el papel, demostraban que a pesar de haber estado amenazando a la pelirroja, nunca tuvo la intención de dañarla, no muy lejos de ella, el cuerpo flácido de Elisa caía al piso con un golpe sordo, formando de inmediato un carcho de sangre a la altura del estómago, que era donde había caído la bala.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos de la rubia, y no porque sintiera pena por la pelirroja, sino porque creía que con lo ocurrido, jamás descubriría donde se encontraba su pequeño, las esperanzas la abandonaban, dándole paso al desconsuelo y la desolación, Albert la tomo entre sus brazos al ver que no respondida a sus llamados y palabras de amor, saliendo de la oficina con su esposa en brazos, no le importo más nada, que cuidar el mismo de ella, llevándola a su habitación en esa clínica.

Las enfermeras entraron de inmediato se dio la alerta de emergencia, corriendo con la herida sobre una camilla a la sala de urgencias…

Continuará...

Bueno ahora si las dejo, que tengan un bello fin de semana, besotes a todassss ahhh y espero sus comentarios siiii ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 35**

Franklin conducía el auto tratando de discernir a donde se dirigían, quería mandar un mensaje con su ubicación, pero si hacia algún movimiento imprudente, Annie lo descubriría y entonces si, todo se haría al tacho, pues la morena tomaría al niño y lo podría matar con un solo movimiento.

\- Calla ya a ese bastardo – grito la morena desesperada por los llantos del bebé

\- Tiene hambre Annie, por eso llora – le respondió Camila que lo tenía sostenido fuertemente contra su pecho

\- Pues dale algo, o no sé, pero haz que se calle…

\- Annie, amor, que te parece si paramos en una farmacia y compramos algo que le puedan dar al… escuincle en lo que pensamos que hacer, así te dejara en paz – dijo Franklin, buscando las palabras adecuadas

\- Pero si yo no quiero alimentarlo, lo que quiero es que se muera – respondió la morena

\- Pero todos los sentenciados tienen su ultima cena, o no? – cuestiono Camila, viendo la posibilidad de huir en cuanto bajaran del auto

\- Bueno si, pero… Aish ya hagan lo que quieran solo cállenlo ok

\- ok – respondió el chofer tratando de ocultar su satisfacción, si todo salía bien, podría hacer que Camila huyera con el bebé, pues sabía que aun los estaban siguiendo, pero tenía que saber algo primero, por lo que pregunto – Annie, necesito que me digas algo

\- Que quieres Franklin – respondió la morena

\- Creo que con todo esto que estoy haciendo, te he demostrado mi lealtad y mi amor

\- Pues sí, lo has hecho

\- Bueno entonces quiero que me respondas a algo, pero deseo que no me mientas, total estamos juntos en estos hasta el cuello, y ya deje claro que jamas hare algo para dañarte

\- Ya Franklin, ve al grano

\- El hijo que esperas es mío, cierto Annie? – preguntó el chofer a boca de jarro

\- Y tú, como sabes que estoy esperando? – cuestiono la morena

\- Pues no estaba seguro, pero me lo acabas de confirmar amor, es mío cierto?

\- Pues… - dudo la morena, sopesando las posibilidades, y tal vez sería bueno tener con que poder manipular a ese hombre a su antojo… - Sí Franklin, es tuyo; tengo casi dos meses, y en esa época, Archie aún estaba de viaje en Escocia, pero nos conviene hacerlo pasar como hijo de Archie…

\- Entiendo – dijo Franklin, sabiendo de ante mano que si se ponía exigente podría dar a sospechar – es por dinero cierto, porque tú me quieres a mí no es así

\- Así es – afirmo la pelinegra, mientras pensaba "pobre imbécil, en verdad crees que te quiero, pero me conviene que lo pienses, así que a mentir" – todo es por dinero, una vez que tengamos lo que necesitamos, nos iremos juntos amor

\- Bueno ahí hay una farmacia – dijo el chofer dando por zanjada la conversación, y pensando como haría para ayudar a Camila a huir, entonces de pronto se le prendió el foco – Cariño, que te parece si yo bajo con Camila a comprar lo que el mocoso necesita

\- Queee y yo quedarme con el engendro, no, claro que no – respondió la morena de inmediato

\- Bueno si quieres lo llevamos con nosotros – dijo Camila, encontrando la excusa para no separarse del bebe y dejarlo a merced de tremenda loca

\- Uhmm puede ser buena idea - dijo el chofer – así tu tendrías coartada si algo pasara, pues no te verán con nosotros cariño, y además podrás descansar de los berridos de este escuincle

\- Ok, ok, ok, solo salgan de aquí y llévense al mocoso – dijo Annie sin poder aguantar más el dolor de cabeza

Una vez fuera del auto, pero aun a vista de Annie, Franklin sujeto fuertemente por el brazo a Camila, zarandeándola un poco, lo que dejo más tranquila a la morena, pues sintió que podía confiar en el chofer, pero no sabía que en ese zarandeo, Franklin en lugar de insultar a Camila, le había dicho ..

\- Solo sígueme la corriente ok, y pronto estarás con los Andley nuevamente

Camila lo había visto sorprendida, causando a lo lejos la impresión equivocada, como de miedo, que fue lo que había visto Annie.

Cuando entraron en la farmacia, lejos de la vista de Annie, el chofer guio a la pelirroja al pasillo de productos para bebe, donde le entrego su celular

\- Llama a Argent – le dijo Franklin, quien viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de Camila, decidió explicar de forma breve lo que ocurría – vamos, no me veas así, llámalo de una vez, a diez kilómetros de aquí hay un motel, ahí pasaremos la noche, dale las coordenadas del GPS y que nos dé el alcance allá

\- Como sé que puedo confiar en ti – cuestiono la mujer

\- Porque estoy con los Andley, yo, solo quiero a mi hijo, Annie no me interesa, el señor Archie tiene que enterarse de que el niño que espera esa mujer – señalando hacia afuera – no es suyo, no tiene por qué sentirse así de culpable

\- Esta bien, yo hare las llamadas mientras tu compras lo necesario, pero eso sí, Anthony se quedara todo el tiempo conmigo ok

\- Perfecto, solo cuídalo, y en la primera que puedas, huye ok, cuando yo tenga la confirmación de que la gente de los Andley están afuera del motel, comenzare una pelea con Annie y te pediré que salgas con el niño, entonces huiras entendido

\- Ok, cuál será la señal..

\- Que me manden un mensaje a nombre de Úrsula, que diga "Te extraño, quiero verte, Úrsula"

\- Ok, déjame hacer las llamadas y compra esto – dijo Camila marcando los números que se sabía de memoria, a la vez que le entregaba una pequeña lista al chofer

Camila le llamo primero a Argent, indicándole que conectara el GPS de ese número, y que lo siguiera, le dio las indicaciones que había quedado con Franklin y colgó, el siguiente en llamar fue al señor Andley, para decirles que tenía a Anthony y que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan; la tercera llamada fue para Fátima, para indicarle que no los perdiera de vista y ponerla al tanto de lo planeado; y la última llamada fue para Archie, donde solo le comunico que el niño que Annie esperaba no era de él; a Niel, le envió un mensaje, pues no sentía el suficiente valor para decirle lo que quería por teléfono…

El teléfono de Niel, vibro en su bolsillo, anunciando que un mensaje había llegado; el joven se encontraba afuera del quirófano en la sala de espera, pues estaban operando a su hermana para sacar la bala que accidentalmente se había disparado en el forcejeo con Candy, pero al leer el mensaje, su rostro lúgubre y mirada estresada, cambió radicalmente, nunca creyó que un simple mensaje lo haría sentir tanta felicidad

 _ **" Te Amo, espérame, te juro que volveré … Camila"**_

Continuará...

Chicas bellas, gracias por seguir esta historia, hoy, les dejo un capitulo mas, sorry si no les he actualizado, pero esta semana ha sido catastrofica para mi, he tenido problemas personales bastante graves, que felizmente y gracias a Dios se han resuelto con prontitud y lo mas grave ya paso, ahora solo sigue mirar al frente y seguir adelante, tratando de que olvidar lo que ocurrio, aunque va a ser bastante dificil, encima el miercoles hubo una balacera en la puerta de mi casa y yo estaba con mis enanos a punto de salir para la escuela, lamentablemente mataron a un vecino muy querido para todos, y los desgraciados de los asaltantes aun no han sido atrapados...

Tratare de actualizar pronto, solo espero que esta mala racha pase rapido, por lo pronto mi familia esta unida nuevamente, mis hijos ya estan mejor y gracias a Dios nunca se enteraron de lo que ocurrio con respecto a los problemas que paso su papi, y bueno pues aunque el vacio que ha dejado el vecino en cada uno de todos los que lo conociamos, podemos rescatar que el grupo donde vivo se ha unido mas y ahora estamos mas al pendiente de todo lo que ocurre con cada uno, velando por el bienestar del projimo.

Gracias a todas por su comprension, por las palabras de apoyo y las oraciones que me brindaron a traves de face, gracias por estar a mi lado, por las fuerzas que me dieron para continuar en ese momento tan obscuro por el que pase, muchas gracias a todas, me ayudaron muchisimo, no se imaginan cuanto.

Espero sus comentarios, ojala les guste este capitulo y les prometo que la otra semana les subo aunque sea dos mas, besos a todas y muchas gracias por seguirme.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 36**

Argent iba manejando a toda velocidad, mientras mantenía comunicación con Fátima, pues era la que más próxima estaba a los prófugos.

Fátima detallaba paso a paso todo lo que ocurría, desde como Camila y Franklin habían salido de la farmacia cargados con varias bolsas, conteniendo lo que parecían ser artículos para él bebe, al menos Anthony estaba bien cuidado, gracias a Camila.

Luego Fátima los siguió a través de la carretera por unos kilómetros más hasta que llegaron a un modesto motel de paso, no se veía nada lujoso, nada que ver a lo que la delicada Annie estaba acostumbrada, pero les serviría para descansar al menos por unas horas, o al menos eso pensaba la pelinegra, lo que no sabía era que ese lugar y su estancia ahí, eran necesarios para ganar tiempo y los Andrew junto con Argent y su gente, llegaran a recuperar a Anthony.

Candy ya se encontraba más tranquila en su habitación, a pesar de ruegos, gritos, berrinches, suplicas y demás, la habían sedado una vez más, Albert tenía que ir por su hijo y no podría hacerlo sabiendo que Candy y su imprudencia estarían sueltas en plaza.

Lamentaba el hecho de que luego tendrían una gran discusión, pero necesitaba dejarla a salvo para el poder dedicarse a recuperar a su hijo y poner todos sus sentidos en esa importante misión.

Archie, Stear y Niel, acompañaban al rubio en el auto que manejaba rumbo al motel donde su hijo se encontraba, la comunicación entre Argent, los Andrew y la gente de seguridad que los acompañaba, era constante y fluida, sabiendo cada quien que se encontraba haciendo el otro.

Archie se notaba más tranquilo desde la llamada que recibió, el hecho de saber que el niño que Annie esperaba no era suyo, le aligeraba la carga, aunque se había hecho ilusiones con la idea de ser papá, lo que él no sabía y ni siquiera se imaginaba, era que ya lo era, y desde hace unos cuatro años…

La tarde avanzaba y en el Motel las cosas estaban más tranquilas, con Anthony dormido después de haber sido cambiado y alimentado; Annie se encontraba de mejor humor, tanto así que hasta ganas de intimar con Franklin le dieron, pero el chofer se negó, alegando que ahí estaba también Camila y ni modo que la dejaran fuera de su vista con Anthony, pues podría terminar huyendo.

La excusa convenció a Annie, sin saber que a Franklin se le había terminado la pasión para con ella, lo único que él quería de la pelinegra, era su hijo.

Los coches comenzaban a acercarse al punto de encuentro, una gasolinera que estaba a medio kilómetro del motel, Fátima se había registrado en el mismo motel media hora después del arribo de Annie y compañía; y aunque se moría de ganas por entrar a la habitación y agarrar a la morena de los pelos y sacarla a rastras, tenía que contenerse por encontrarse un bebe inocente en medio, pero nada le iba a dar más gusto que estrellar su mano en el rostro de porcelana de esa estúpida cuando ya todo hubiese terminado y Anthony se encuentre a salvo.

Argent y Andrew se encontraban cuadrando el plan de acción, sobre todo el tiempo que tomaría llegar desde donde se encontraban hasta el motel; para darle el tiempo exacto a Franklin de armar una pequeña riña con Annie y de esa manera Camila pudiera salir con Anthony.

…

Annie estaba recostada en la cama con el control remoto en la mano, estaba buscando por los canales algo interesante que ver antes de que la hora de la cena llegase y el escuincle volviera a llorar desesperado, rayos de haber sabido lo escandalosos que esos pedazos de gente eran, jamás se hubiera embarazado.

Camila estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá unipersonal, cargando a Anthony para mantenerlo caliente y seguro entre sus brazos; valla que se estaba encariñando con esa cosita tierna, algún día tendría uno suyo, claro cuando sus finanzas le permitieran mantenerlo, con un suspiro disipo esas ideas de su mente, justo cuando el teléfono que descansaba frente a ella, en la mesita de centro, comenzó a sonar.

\- Contesta eso antes de que despierte al escuincle – dijo Franklin intuyendo de que se trataba

\- Es un mensaje de texto – contesto Camila fingiendo no saber nada del asunto.

Annie levanto la cabeza de la almohada para tomarle atención al asunto

\- De que se trata – pregunto la pelinegra al chofer

\- No te importa – respondió Franklin de forma grosera y cortante, sabiendo que así lograría que Annie se indignara y comenzara con la riña

\- Como que no me importa – replico la morena indignada – dime de que se trata, te lo exijo

\- Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada Annie, que te quede claro – exclamo el chofer, causando la ira de la morena

\- Óyeme imbécil, tu estas bien equivocado si piensas que me vas a tratar como a una de tus iguales, el hecho de que yo me haya acostado contigo, no te da ningún derecho a tratarme así entendiste, deberías estar agradecido de que alguien como yo puso sus ojos en ti, aunque solo haya sigo para conseguir embarazarme, ya que mi marido no lo hacía – vocifero la morena mientras le arrebataba el teléfono de las manos al chofer y leía el mensaje que le habían enviado al hombre que la miraba desafiante – quien es Úrsula?

\- No te interesa, acaso no me has dicho que solo me has utilizado

\- Por supuesto que si, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a compartir mis juguetes querido – vocifero la morena, queriendo abofetear al chofer, pero este fue más rápido y la sujeto de ambas manos, justo en ese momento Anthony despertó llorando a todo pulmón, lo que causo que Annie se desesperara y gritara

\- Calla de una vez a ese bastardo…

Franklin aprovechando la oportunidad de verse violento y montar bien la escena, aventó a Annie con fuerza a la cama y volteo iracundo a mirar a Camila..

\- Lárgate Camila y saca a ese mocoso de aquí, que tengo que hacerle entender a mi mujer que yo no soy juguete de nadie –

\- Pero qué demonios dices – replico la morena

\- Que te calles – exclamo Franklin abofeteando a la morena con tal fuerza que ésta volvió a caer tendida en la cama.

Camila ni ociosa ni perezosa, tomo la maleta con las cosas que tenía preparadas para Anthony y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

Annie miraba despavorida a Franklin, nunca se imaginó ese hombre algún día le llegara a propinar un golpe, algo había cambiando, algo había ocurrido para que el dejara de ser el perrito faldero que era, pero si creía que ella se amedrentaba tan fácilmente, estaba muy equivocado, los había tenido peores, y es que en sus tiempos de "dama de compañía" nunca falto algún sádico que la golpeara por puro placer, pero ya hacía varios años de eso, y ella se había acostumbrado al buen trato de su esposo, esposo que no había sabido valorar, y ahora lo veía…

\- Dime Amor – exclamo sarcástico el chofer – acaso no te gusta el trato que te doy

\- Estas demente o es que en verdad eres idiota – respondió la morena altivamente

\- Valla – suspiro Franklin – creo que van a hacer falta más que un par de cachetadas para domarte mi fierecilla, pero de que hago de ti una mujer humilde y abnegada, lo hago

\- JA! Permitente que me ría pedazo de animal – hablo la morena sobándose la mejilla – pero yo no soy como las mujercitas abnegadas que se desviven por un marido, no querido, yo estoy hecha para que me atiendan y no para atender.

Franklin no soporto más y la tomo de las manos fuertemente, arrinconándola contra la pared, quería hacer que ella sintiera miedo, que en sus ojos se reflejara pánico, que suplicara perdón y piedad, quería hacer que sintiera aunque sea una mínima de remordimiento por todo el daño que había causado, por lo que estaba dispuesto a llevarla al límite, justo en el momento en que comenzaba a intimidarla, entraron por la puerta Argent, los Andrew y Fátima, escoltados por hombres armados que le apuntaban a ambos.

Annie al verse pérdida, comenzó a llorar profusamente, agradeciendo a todos los santos que hubiesen llegado por ella.

El personal de seguridad de Argent se acercó a Franklin, y con suma habilidad y destreza lo esposaron y sacaron de la habitación, situación que la morena aprovecho para fingir una vez más, delante de su esposo.

\- Archie, mi amor, gracias a dios que llegaste por mí – suspiro la morena entre sollozos y acercándose a su marido para que este la consolara

\- Guárdate las actuaciones zorra, que aquí nadie te va a creer nada – exclamo Fátima poniéndose delante de Archie y cortándole el camino a la morena, la cual la miro con fuego en las pupilas.

CONTINUARÁ...

Holas a todas, si, sigo viva jejejeje, se que parezco disco rayado, pero una vez mas disculpen ustedes la demora, pero entre una cosa y otra, todo se puso mas dificil estos dias, gracias a Dios lo peor paso, y ahora solo queda seguir adelante, pero como bien dicen, cuando mas oscuro esta es por que pronto va a amanecer; y pues yo ya estoy viendo los rayitos de sol, asi que espero que no demore mucho en brillar nuevamente en mi vida.

Gracias a Pau, a Soraya, a Gina, a Stormaw y todas las brujitas del Aguelarre y amigas de este maravilloso mundo del FanFic que me brindaron su apoyo, sus oraciones, sus abrazos ciberneticos y su compañia, aun en la distancia; me ayudaron mucho a seguir de pie, ahora estoy mas tranquila en ese sentido, superando todo lo ocurrido semanas antes en mi vida, pero aun me es dificil hablar del tema sin que las lagrimas inunden mis ojos nuevamente, pero ya les contare cuando me sienta lista.

Por otro lado, a otra cosa mariposa, ya estamos cerca del final de esta historia, y es que la musa me anda abandonando y mi muso anda medio renegon jejeejje asi que no me dejan inspirarme a gusto, este capitulo lo he borrado y vuelto a hacer unas cinco veces, y asi quedo, solo espero que les guste, y pues que me escriban sus comentarios, luego seguire con Y llegaste tú que la he dejado medio abandonada, pero no olvidada, y pues a ver que mas pasa por esta cabecita mia para seguir entreteniendolas, espero que les gusten mis historias, y si hay tomatazos, lancelos con confianza, aqui estoy con la tapa de mi olla para cubirme jejeeje

Cuidense mucho chicas y chicos, que Dios me los cuide y me los guarde, crean o no en él, recuerden que todo lo que pasa, pasa por algo, y pues que mientras haya salud y vida ya es ganancia, asi que para adelante como el Elefante, y atras ni para tomar impulso.

Los quiero muchoooooo... besos... hasta el siguiente cap.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 37**

… Guárdate las actuaciones zorra, que aquí nadie te va a creer nada – exclamo Fátima poniéndose delante de Archie y cortándole el camino a la morena, la cual la miro con fuego en las pupilas.

Annie, no sabía que pensar, Archie la miraba con repulsión, con desconfianza, con desamor, y esa mujer, Fátima, que demonios hacia ahí, cortándole el camino a los brazos de su esposo, de su salvación, tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas si quería salir bien librada de esto y seguir manteniendo el estatus y la vida que había alcanzado al lado de su marido.

\- Archie, amor, que pasa? – pregunto la morena fingiendo inocencia – no creerás que yo he tenido algo que ver con el secuestro de Anthony verdad, yo soy una víctima más, estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital, llegando a visitar a Candy cuando todo ocurrió, y vi a Franklin con Camila, la que era recepcionista del corporativo, salir por la puerta de emergencias y correr hacia el estacionamiento, en eso Franklin me vio y me apunto con un arma y me obligo a conducir hasta acá, mi cielo, dime que me crees, por favor, no me veas así amor mío, tú sabes que yo sería incapaz de dañar a Candy, tú me conoces mi vida – sollozaba Annie tratando de acercarse más a su esposo

\- Bravo! – Exclamo Fátima – una actuación digna de un Oscar, pero yo le metería menos lágrimas y más sentimiento – comento con ironía mientras sonreía de lado

Archie había comenzado a dudar, no podía creer que existiera alguien capaz de mentir de esa manera, tan descaradamente y sin la más mínima vergüenza.

\- Veras Annie – retomo Fátima al ver que la morena se había quedado callada y que para variar el idiota de Archie estaba por creerle una vez más a su mujercita, por dios, si le había creído que era virgen, seguramente también aceptaría su actuación de arrepentimiento con los brazos abiertos, y hasta criaría a un hijo que no era suyo – si el idiota de tu marido aquí presente – dijo señalando hacia Archie que estaba tras de ella – está pensando en creerte, yo no, a mí no me engañas con tu carita de mosca muerta querida, ya una vez te deje salirte con la tuya, pero esta vez no.

\- A mí no me interesa si tú me crees o no, la única opción que me importa es la de mi esposo, escuchaste bien resbalosa, mi esposo, aunque te duela

\- Si claro muy tu esposo, ahora, pero bien que te revolcabas con el chofer, o lo vas a negar queridita

\- Eso es mentira, yo sería incapaz de engañar a mi esposo, lo que pasa es que tú estás ardida, porque a pesar de que te le metiste en la cama como la mujerzuela que eres, él me prefirió a mí

\- Bueno Annie, sí, acepto que me metí en su cama, y valla que la pasamos muy bien, pero eso de mujerzuela querida, no nena para nada, eso te lo dejo a ti, pues yo jamás cobre por los placeres que sabía muy bien dar a quien me acompañara en la cama, muy contrario a lo que tú hacías, pues tengo entendido que tu ultima tarifa superaba los mil dólares, valla que eras cara querida, pero aunque fina, prostituta al fin y al cabo – respondió Fátima a la morena, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta – que no lo sabían, ohhhh verdad, si le hiciste creer a tu esposo que eras virgen, valla, creo que te descubrí el engaño, pero aún me tienes que decir como hiciste eso querida, porque para ese momento, tenías más kilometraje que bus interprovincial.

\- Eres una…. Exclamo la morena queriendo abofetear a Fátima, pero quedándose con las ganas – estoy embarazada idiota – bramo Annie desde el piso donde había quedado después de que Fátima la abofeteara de ida y vuelta con tal fuerza que a la morena no le quedo más que dejarse caer.

\- Me la tenías pendiente idiota, Archie te iba a terminar, y lo hubiera hecho si no lo hubieras engañado tan bien, así que habla, dile de una maldita vez que le mentiste, que lo engañaste, que lo engatusaste, que te valió madre el hecho de que yo te rogara que lo dejaras en paz, el que te dijera que estaba embarazada de él….

\- Queeeee! – Exclamo Archie cuando escucho lo que había dicho Fátima, quien aunque se tapó la boca con las manos, ya era demasiado tarde, había rebelado su secreto…..

Continuará...

Si, si si, ya lo sé estan por matarme, no me odien por favor, pero es que con el ascenso en el trabajo, tambien llegaron mas responsabilidades, y el tiempo me falta, este capitulo lo tenia escrito a la mitad hace como quince dias, y recien hoy me he podido sentar a terminarlo.

Voy a demorar un poco en terminar esta historia, aunque por mi fuera le doy final en el siguiente capitulo para comenzar otra que tengo rondando jejejeje, pero si lo hago dejaria demasiadas cosas pendientes y no me gusta, es lo que yo reclamo y no quiero caer en lo mismo, asi que tenganme paciencia por favor...

Espero sus comentarios por fis, hechenme porras y animenme que ando media depre jejejeje pero ahi le vamos luchando para seguir adelante.

Besos a todas y muchas muchas bendiciones


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 38**

Tal como habían acordado, la gente de Argente se había llevado a Frederick en un auto y a Annie en otro, ahora empezaría el careo privado, y aunque Frederick tenia inmunidad total, pues había optado por la lealtad a los Andrew en el momento adecuado, tenía que pasar por todo el proceso para dar la mayor información y pruebas posibles que permitieran encarcelar a Annie.

Pero eso tendría que esperar, ya que parte del trato, aunque fue solicitado después, era que Annie no pisara una cárcel mientras estuviese embarazada, una vez que diera a luz, el bebé sería entregado a su padre, y la pelinegra, se refundiría en la cárcel de alta seguridad para mujeres.

Annie lloraba a lagrima viva, mientras juraba y re juraba que nada había tenido que ver en el secuestro de Anthony, pero de nada le servirían sus lágrimas ahora, pues habían dos testigos de todo lo ocurrido, y Camila no había sido nada tonta, cada vez que pudo fue grabando las conversaciones ocurridas con el celular que el chofer le había dado en la farmacia.

\- Annie, ya deje de mentir y díganos como pasaron las cosas, créame que cooperar con nosotros es lo mejor para usted, así podrá llegar, si no a la absolución, a un buen trato – le aconsejaba uno de los hombres de Argent, que era el encargado de sacarle la confesión a la pelinegra, pero esta seguía en sus trece

\- Ya le dije que yo no tuve nada que ver, no soy más que una víctima de esos delincuentes que desean lavarse las manos entregándome a mí como chivo expiatorio – decía la morena sollozando

\- Annie, tenemos grabaciones de usted hablando de como matar y deshacerse de Anthony, le doy la última oportunidad para llegar a un trato – puntualizo el agente.

La pelinegra respiro profundo, se acomodó en la silla y levantando la cabeza cambio su expresión, que paso a ser de una mujer sufrida, miedosa y acusada, a la de una mujer cínica, irónica y fría.

\- Esta bien, usted gana – dijo la morena – yo lo planee todo, utilice a Elisa, quien a su vez utilizo a Camila para seducir a William Andley, pero al no resultar como yo quería, Elisa metió sus manos, queriéndose quedar a William para ella, lo que no me molesto, a pesar de ser un estupendo espécimen, lo que yo buscaba era que mi hijo fuese el legítimo heredero de la fortuna Andley, por eso es que el bebé de la estúpida de Candy no podía nacer, la muy idiota creyó la nota que Camila no tan estúpidamente le dejo a William, y así fue como todo comenzó, primero espere a que el bastardo ese no sobreviviera, pero el muy desgraciado no se murió, por lo que había que echarle una ayudadita y regresarlo al mundo de los angelitos – dijo irónicamente – y pues quien mejor que yo para ayudarlo, su adorada tía Annie, fue así como ocurrieron las cosas, que más quiere saber, los detalles ya los conoce, como bien dice, tanto Camila como el imbécil de Frederick ya deben haber hecho sus respectivos tratos, si no es que me traicionaron en conjunto – finalizo la morena soltando un par de lágrimas de la pura frustración de que sus planes no hubieran resultado como ella quería.

Continuará...

Uno chiquito de yapa para que me perdonen tanta ausencia, buenas noches byeeee


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **Capítulo 39**

La Familia Andley siempre se ha caracterizado por su buen nombre, impecable comportamiento y excelente reputación tanto en el mundo económico como en el social, por lo que no podían permitir que tamaño escandalo llegasen a las páginas de los diarios y desacreditaran al apellido ilustre que portaban.

Por lo que se decidió, que el matrimonio de Annie y Archie se anularía, pues en una de las cláusulas del contrato pre matrimonial que Annie tuvo que firmar, estaba estipulado que si alguno de los dos cometía adulterio, el otro, no solo no obtendría nada de esa relación, sino que el matrimonio quedaría anulado en seguida.

Annie, obtuvo por caridad de Archie, su estadía en una casa de reposo hasta que su hijo naciera, luego él bebe le sería entregado a Franklin, y la pelinegra cumpliría su condena por el secuestro de Anthony en una cárcel de mujeres de alta peligrosidad, pero para eso aún faltaban algunos meses.

Camila y Niel se reencontraron en el hospital, donde aún aguardaban noticias de la salud de Eliza, lamentablemente, para bien o mal de la pelirroja, no volvería a caminar, la bala había comprometido la columna y eso la ataría a una silla de ruedas de por vida; lo bueno es que al ver su nueva realidad, Eliza cambio su carácter y su personalidad, logrando por fin obtener el cariño y la aceptación de su familia, que era lo que siempre le había envidiado a Candy.

Camila continuo trabajando para Argent, como su asistenta, pues Fátima tuvo que dejar el corporativo para dedicarse a su familia, y es que según el propio Archie, no volvería a cometer el error de dejarla ir dos veces, y menos ahora que sabía, tenía una hija con ella.

Fátima encantada acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de Archie, no sin antes haber tenido una larga y emotiva conversación con el castaño, donde terminaron perdonándose los dos y aceptando que nunca se habían dejado de amar, por eso ella se alejó, por el amor que sentía por él, porque tontamente creyó que él era feliz, y por eso Archie no paraba en casa con Annie, si no que viajando y viajando con la excusa de los negocios, y mucho menos quería aun una familia, porque aún no había olvidado a Fátima; la velada se cerró cuando el castaño por fin conoció a su hija, esa niña picara de ojos avellanados que se lanzó a sus brazos y lo lleno de besos

\- Yo sabía que vendrías papi, mi mama me dijo que pronto volverías de tus viajes y vendrías por nosotras…

Fátima no tuvo corazón para decirle a su hija que su padre estaba casado con otra, por eso le había mentido también a ella y le aterrorizaba la idea de contarle la verdad cuando la pequeña Rose no aceptara más engaños.

Pero a lo que más nos interesa, cuando Candy abrió los ojos, y vio a su esposo cargando a su pequeño Anthony, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar de su rostro, sus dos grandes amores estaban junto a ella, se olvidó de la cólera, el coraje y la frustración de saberse dormida sin haber podido hacer nada para recuperar a su hijo, pero nada de eso importaba ya, ahora estaban ahí con ella.

LA rubia corrió hacia su marido y se unió en el abrazo que esperaba por ella, besando amorosamente la cabecita de su bebe y a su vez siendo besada en el cabello por su esposo.

\- Ya todo acabo princesa, ahora estamos juntos, por fin unidos mi amor

\- Si Albert, ahora nada nos va a volver a separar….

 _ **Fin**_

Chicas aqui les dejo el final de esta histopria, en el siguiente capitulo el epilogo, disculpen por la demora, pero aqui está, al fin ...


	40. Chapter 40

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar._**

 ** _Capítulo 40_**

 ** _EPILOGO_**

\- Chris rápido que se nos hace tarde para llegar a la iglesia – apuraba Mery desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Espérate mujer que igual no pueden empezar sin nosotros

\- El hecho de que seas el padrino de Tony no te da derecho a llegar a la hora que te da la gana Chris, se supone que debemos ser un buen ejemplo para nuestro ahijado

\- Esta bien, está bien ya vamos

En la iglesia se vivía un ambiente de alegría y felicidad, el pequeño Anthony seria bautizado, justo en el día de su primer cumpleaños, los meses habían pasado muy rápido, Patty y Stear estaban esperando a su primer hijo, y aunque se habían mudado para estar más cerca de la familia, no habían aceptado vivir en la mansión, ellos valoraban mucho su espacio, sobre todo porque les gustaba mucho hacer travesuras, consecuencia de eso el embarazo de Patricia.

Dorothy y George estaban muy felices con su pequeña, esa niña había llegado a alegrarles la vida, arrancándoles sonrisas y convirtiéndose en su razón de vivir, lamentablemente no podrían tener más hijos, pero con su princesa era suficiente.

Archie y Fátima se habían casado a los pocos meses, una boda sobria e íntima, pero cargada de mucho amor, donde la protagonista no fue la novia, sino la pequeña Rose, que se robó el cariño y corazón de la tía Elroy, convirtiéndose en su pequeña engreída, gracias a la dulzura e inocencia de esta hermosa criatura.

Camila y Niel decidieron tomarse las cosas con calma, llevaban casi un año de novios y querían esperar aún un poco más para pensar en matrimonio, aunque se morían de ganas por formar una familia, tenían muchos sueños y metas que cumplir antes.

Annie tuvo una hermosa niña, con el cabello lacio y oscuro como la noche, de rasgos finos y mirada coqueta; la pelinegra ni siquiera quiso mirarla, así que sin conocerla se la entregaron a su padre, quien amorosamente la recibió y la criaba con mucho amor y dedicación, esperando en lo más profundo de su corazón, que algún día su pequeña damita como él la llamaba, se convirtiera en una mujer de bien, justa y con buenos sentimientos; lamentablemente a la pelinegra no le fue tan bien, luego de haber dado a luz, fue trasladada a una cárcel, donde los caprichos y engreimientos de Annie se acabaron, dando paso a los malos tratos que recibía por parte de algunas guardas, así como por dos de las reclusas, que la convirtieron en nada más y nada menos que su entretenimiento favorito.

Candy y Albert esperaban felices la llegada de su segundo bebe, la rubia acababa de enterarse hace solo un par de semanas, y es que ese par de traviesos, no dejaron su noches de pasión por más que Anthony reclamara siempre su presencia, y es que también, gracias a Chris y a Mery, podían tener uno que otro fin de semana juntos y desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra, perdidos en alguna cabaña, amándose con locura.

Y no nos olvidemos de Eliza, quien a pesar de haberse llevado un terrible castigo, pues estaría de por vida atada a una silla de ruedas, había encontrado el amor, en quien menos se esperaba, un enfermero del hospital especializado donde ella recibía sus terapias, Edgar, un joven castaño de ojos azules, no solo se desvivía en atenciones y cariños para su esposa, sino que poco a poco había hecho cambiar el terrible carácter que ella poseía, llenándola de amor y detalles, y ahora, un año después, estaban esperando la respuesta del juez para poder adoptar a un bebe, y así poder formar por fin, la familia amorosa que Eliza siempre soñó y alguna vez envidio…

Las altas y las bajas seguramente seguirían pasando, el tiempo no pasa por las puras, trae enseñanzas y nos deja experiencias que nos hacen más grandes y nos unen como familia, nos hace mas fuertes y nos enseña a confiar, pero sobre todo, nos enseña, en quien confiar…

Ahora si... FIN

Gracias a todas por acopañarme en esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por seguirme, gracias por estar aqui junto a mi, gracias por todo, les prometo seguir escribiendo, aunque me demore un poquito, ahora mi tiempo ya no es como el de antes, pero por ahi me dare mis escapadas, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y aunque ahora mi musa ha cambiado, ya no anda triste y melancolica, ahora esta mas feliz jijiji, traere nuevas historias, espero, gracias a todas, muchisismas gracias.

Besos, y nos leemos en la siguiente historia, bye


End file.
